El Amo del Amo
by Allegra Von Dor
Summary: Harry no estuvo mucho tiempo con los Dursley, fue llevado por los profesores, quienes lo han cuidado como una gran familia. Lord Voldemort tiene visiones de unos ojos verdes que parece conocer y quiere venganza...pero no por las razones que todos conocemos
1. Chapter 1 Recuperación

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la maravillosa J. , yo solo los tomé prestados para escribir ésta historia. Cualquier personaje extra sí es de mi autoría.**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Desde ya les aviso que la verdadera trama de la historia no se verá mucho en los primeros capítulos del fic, la pareja principal es Voldemort/Harry, pero aun así tardarán en encontrarse, éste fic está dividido en DOS partes, la primera se centra más en la vida feliz de Harry y la otra de cómo y porqué se une al lado Oscuro, okey?. Así que preparen su paciencia, actualizaré unas dos veces por semana si les va gustando :D , y ahora sí, a leer!**

**El Amo del Amo**

**Capítulo uno: recuperación **

El día comenzaba normal para ser el primer día de clases , los alumnos iban y venían saludando amigos y profesores, acomodándose en sus dormitorios y contando emocionados lo divertido de sus vacaciones , nadie sospechaba nada y tampoco se percataron de que en esos momentos se formaba una junta en la oficina del director, una junta que les traería muchas sorpresas en el futuro y…el presente.

hvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhhv

\- Hoy llegara al anochecer , tendremos que vigilar que nadie se acerque al punto de encuentro-el viejo director del colegio Hogwarts hablaba tranquilamente sentado desde su amplio escritorio, podía ver claramente los rostros ansiosos de sus interlocutores y no era para menos, éste mismo día podrían ver por fin , después de tantos años , al tesoro que era protegido por la Orden del Fénix y que ahora sería resguardado en el antiguo castillo

\- A qué hora llegara?- los ojos del nuevo profesor de DCAO reflejaban una felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Desde esa fatídica noche en la que sus mejores amigos, los Potter, habían muerto, Remus Lupin sentía que ya no tenía razón por la cual vivir, sentía una rabia asesina hacia Sirius Black, el traidor que había delatado al joven matrimonio, el hombre lobo estaba listo para ir en su busca y acabar con su miserable existencia pero el director lo detuvo antes de cometer tal locura y le dio una nueva razón para vivir: el pequeño bebé de un año que había logrado acabar con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Harry James Potter.

Desafortunadamente muchos incidentes , presuntamente provocados por seguidores del que No-Debe- Ser-Nombrado, ocurrieron en la sala infantil de San Mungo a la llegada de Harry así que Dumbledore no tuvo otra opción más que mandar al pequeño con sus parientes muggles para mantenerlo protegido, prometiendo a los integrantes de la orden y especialmente a Lupin que regresarían por él tan pronto como encontraran la forma de deshacerse de los criminales que habían intentado lastimar al pequeño y hoy por fin lo habían logrado.

Con los rebeldes en Azkaban y la seguridad restaurada, Harry podría regresar a su mundo después de cuatro angustiosos años de búsqueda , rastreo y captura de mortífagos.

\- Al parecer arribará a más tardara las 9 de la noche, no podemos permitir que alguien le vea , Hagrid se encargará de su traslado a sus habitaciones en cuanto esté aquí, nadie más debe estar en los terrenos, no llamar la atención es lo más importante.

-Quien fue por él?- el maestro se escuchaba bastante preocupado, por los reportes de la squib que Dumbledore tenía bajo sus órdenes, su pequeño cachorro había sido muy enfermizo , muchas veces tuvieron que amenazar a los Dursley para que cuidaran bien de Harry y aun así resultaba muy difícil su recuperación.

Por eso el lobo se prometió que en cuanto tuviera al bebe entre sus brazos se ocuparía completamente de él, no permitiría que nada malo le pasara, el pobre ya tenía suficiente habiendo perdido a sus padres y el tener que cargar con una profecía sobre sus hombros, porque en efecto , El Señor Tenebroso no estaba muerto, Albus lo presentía y muchos habían estado aferrados a la idea de su desaparición, desafortunadamente la fama que tenía de hombre sabio estaba bien ganada, no podían ignorar eso; el pequeño Potter debía crecer entre los suyos, aprender de su cultura y amarla para así poder protegerla sin dudas o resentimiento en su corazón.

-no te preocupes por eso Remus, Harry está en muy buenas manos- no muy seguro de la respuesta del director se despidió de los otros profesores que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en silencio y salió del despacho aun intranquilo, solo rezaba porque su cachorro llegara a salvo.

-El lobo está bastante ansioso, solo espero que no se ponga insoportable cuando el mocoso Potter esté aquí- el tono del joven profesor de pociones se escuchaba hastiado, debías conocerlo muy bien para notar que detrás de su máscara de indiferencia se escondía verdadera preocupación y hasta alegría

-No te preocupes mi muchacho, todo se tranquilizará cuando él llegue, ahora volvamos al asunto por el que los llamé, según los reportes de Arabella, el niño tiene una salud delicada, es por eso que Severus y Poppy se encargarán de mantenerlo saludable, necesitará un chequeo completo en cuanto llegue, ¿de acuerdo?- los dos adultos asintieron- excelente, en cuanto a ti , Minerva, ayudarás a Remus en todo lo que se refiere a la educación temprana que Harry debe recibir, confío en que harán un buen trabajo

Minerva aceptó complacida, ella había apreciado mucho a los padres del pequeño y por lo que el director le había dicho sobre el niño, era muy inteligente para su edad, ella se aseguraría de que supiera todo lo necesario para ser alguien grande, se lo debía a James y a Lily.

Terminando la reunión todos los profesores se retiraron al gran comedor para la cena, tenían que asegurarse de que a ningún alumno le diera por explorar el castillo esa noche , sin dudas la vida en Hogwards iba a ser muy interesante desde ahora.

VHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVVHHVVHVHVHHVHVHVVHVHVHVH

Alastor Moody no era precisamente famoso por su gran paciencia, él era considerado un cazador peligroso, entrenado en las artes mágicas para erradicar a los malditos que se atrevían a romper con la paz del mundo mágico; durante su entrenamiento como auror aprendió tres cosas básicas : _alerta permanente_ para que no pateen tu trasero_, sigilo_ para romper cuellos sin necesidad de alertar al enemigo y lo más importante, _paciencia _para no cometer estupideces que le pueda costar la vida a tus compañeros….sinceramente estaba ejercitando esa última en niveles inimaginables, ¿la razón? _muggles , la peor, la más jodida e imbécil _clase de muggles que haya existido.

Cuando Dumbledore le envió a recoger a Harry Potter se sintió orgulloso de ser el encargado de tan importante tarea, no todos los días conoces al Héroe del mundo mágico…jamás pensó que se arrepentiría de su decisión.

Se encontraba de pie frente a la perfecta y aburrida casa de Privet Drive, específicamente la número 4, su cerebro acababa de procesar el hecho de que un muggle mitad morsa acababa de azotarle la puerta en la cara, ¡a Él! ; sacó su varita y con un leve Reducto se deshizo del obstáculo rompe narices, entró y caminó hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, ahí se encontró con el hombre morsa y otros dos, un niño cerdo y una mujer caballo que lo veían con miedo y desagrado.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ FENÓMENO, ÉSTA ES UNA CASA DECENTE, MI FAMILIA NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON SU MUNDO DE ABOMINACIONES!- la cara del hombre estaba de un color rojo brillante, casi pasando a morado, en su mente Moody se preguntó si le explotaría la cabeza, las venas se marcaban palpitantes en sus cienes

\- Cállate muggle imbécil, no tengo ningún interés en ti o tu asquerosa familia, he venido a recoger aquello que les fue dado a cuidar, ¿dónde está? – la morsa estaba a punto de abrir la boca y continuar maldiciendo, el auror ya tenía preparada su varita para hacerle callar, pero al ver esto, la mujer fue más inteligente y decidió cooperar, en cuanto antes se deshiciera del pequeño monstruo su vida volvería a ser normal y tranquila.

Con miedo guió al hombre hacia el segundo piso, ahí en la habitación del fondo se encontraba el Niño-Que- Vivió, Alastor giró la perilla con cuidado, la horrenda mujer le había dicho que el niño estaba durmiendo, así que entró con paso lento tratando de no hacer ruido; la abitación no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para un niño pequeño, al fondo , junto a la ventana, apenas se distinguía una pequeña cama de madera entre las sombras de la noche, el viejo hombre se acercó y asomó la cabeza para verlo, en ese momento su corazón se ablandó: era pequeño, su respiración apenas y se notaba, se veía tranquilo. Con cuidado de no moverlo mucho lo tomó entre sus brazos pero a pesar de eso el niño se removió inquieto y abrió sus ojos, no pudo distinguir el color por la oscuridad de la habitación, pero notó que el infante lo miraba con algo de duda, como si se preguntara quién era la persona que lo había sacado de su plácido sueño

-No temas pequeño, te llevaré con tu verdadera familia, vuelve a dormir, te prometo que cuando despiertes estarás en el lugar al que perteneces, serás feliz- el adulto vio como el niño parecía entender sus palabras y con confianza y tranquilidad se acurrucaba entre sus brazos, el rumor de que era muy inteligente era cierto. Lo envolvió en una cálida cobija, aferrándolo bien para que no se zafara de sus brazos, salió de la habitación pasando al lado de los asquerosos muggles que vivían ahí.

Lo último que los Dursley vieron fue al gran hombre desaparecer en medio de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2 Llegada y convivencia

Capitulo dos- LLEGADA Y CONVIVENCIA

La noche ya había caído por completo, el viento corría por los terrenos haciendo que las copas de los árboles se agitaran, todo el paisaje parecía inmerso en un sopor que solo la oscuridad era capaz de traer, todo el castillo dormía a excepción de dos figuras que esperaban en los terrenos del colegio.

-ya se demoraron mucho, no cree?- el hombre se retorcía las manos nerviosamente

-tranquilo Hagrid, seguro que ya no han de tardar, una tormenta se acerca , es probable que eso les haya demorado

El medio gigante solo volvió su mirada al cielo, escrutaba entre las nubes tratando de ver alguna forma que se acercara, pasaron varios minutos más, estaba a punto de volver a cuestionar al viejo hombre a su lado cuando una ráfaga de viento hiso que los arboles a su alrededor se movieran violentamente, ambos protegieron sus ojos contra esto y cuando paró, pudieron ver aliviados que por fin habían llegado las personas que habían estado esperando.

Moody se bajó de su escoba cuidadosamente, llevaba un bultito entre sus brazos, ambos se acercaron a verlo, la luz de la luna salió de entre las nubes dando algo de iluminación, el auror le pasó su preciada carga a Dumbledore

-les fue bien? Hubo complicaciones?- movió su mano sobre la manta y la apartó revelando el angelical rostro de un niño de cinco años, tenía espesas pestañas negras y unos labios regordetes, pequeños y rosados como un botón , el director y el guardabosques sonrieron ante tan dulce visión.

-para nada, solo unos cuantos cuervos que volaban por donde no debían

\- Hagrid encárgate de llevarlo a la habitación que te indiqué, cuida que nadie los vea- el gran hombre asintió y tomo el bulto , marchando inmediatamente hacia el castillo

Mientras tanto, Dumbledore y Moody se dirigieron hacia la oficina del primero, tenían mucho de que hablar con los otros profesores antes de llevarlos a conocer al nuevo inquilino del castillo

Remus se paseaba de un lado a otro de la oficina, ¡¿por qué demonios tardaban tanto?! , no podía evitar pensar que algo malo había sucedido ¿qué tal si la estúpida hermana de Lily se había negado a entregar a su sobrino? ¿y si algún mortífago se había enterado de que el niño volvía y los atacó? ¿ o qué tal si …, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar el portazo de Alastor Moody al entrar a la habitación, se le veía cansado pero satisfecho, se abrió paso entre los profesores y se sentó, todos solo le miraban como esperando a que dijera como había salido todo; antes de que cualquiera abriera la boca Dumbledore ya había llamado su atención, sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de alegría y diversión.

-ya ha llegado y está bien- soltar esas palabras cortó el ambiente de incertidumbre que reinaba- fue llevado por Hagrid al ala privada del castillo , está durmiendo

-entonces qué esperamos Albus?, tenemos que ir a ver si está bien- Madame Pomfrey habló, diciendo lo que los demás pensaban

-si, lo sé, pero quisiera hablar con ustedes así que ¿por qué no se sientan?, no tardaré mucho- los adultos obedecieron- antes que nada debo decirles que estoy feliz de ver lo dispuestos que están todos de proteger al niño pero debo advertirles sobre algo- los presentes se pusieron en alerta- debido al linaje de Harry es muy probable que demuestre ciertas habilidades a temprana edad

-a qué se refiere, director?- Severus Snape se veía serio, pero en el fondo sus alarmas resonaban dentro de su cabeza, esperaba que no hubiera nada malo con el hijo de Lily

-aún no estoy seguro, solo lo digo por algo que había escrito en una carta que sus padres dejaron en mis manos antes de su muerte, como todos saben, James era un sangre pura y Lily una bruja nacida de muggles- paró un momento viendo la reacción de todos- pues bien, eso no es del todo cierto- paró con un ademán a Minerva- Lily no era una nacida muggle, al parecer ella era la primera bruja en una larga línea de squibs, ella no me dijo de qué familia ,solo que era muy antigua y que el poder que guardaba su sangre era la llave para vencer a Voldemort

Un respingo general se dio tras escuchar el nombre del mago oscuro culpable de tantas muertes.

\- No teman por el pequeño, solo les digo esto para que no se alarmen si notan algo extraño, y bueno-dio una palmada en el aire- ahora ya podemos ir- el director se levantó alegremente, tomando un gran frasco lleno de caramelos de limón y guardándolo en su túnica- a los niños les encantan- los demás rodaron los ojos, pobre Harry, toda su vida tendría una ración ilimitada de caramelos de limón proporcionada por el abuelo Albus.

Vhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhvhv

Los profesores caminaron hasta llegar a su destino, Hagrid se encontraba haciendo guardia

-ya ha despertado?

-No director, se removió un poco pero duerme tranquilo

Entraron sin hacer ruido, estaban complacidos con la habitación que le habían otorgado

-Es muy hermosa, Albus- dijo McGonagall observando detalladamente

La habitación era amplia y de color blanco, el suelo tenía un patrón de baldosas de ajedrez, la cuna de hierro forjado era el centro de todo, a la izquierda había un gran ventanal con un balcón y más al fondo una gran alfombra de plumón frente a una chimenea rodeada por sillones y cojines, el baño y el closet estaban del lado derecho junto a la entrada, sin duda alguna el director se había lucido

-Ciertamente me sorprende que no haya tapices de estrellas moradas sobre un cielo naranja- Moody se veía seriamente sorprendido

-Oh!, no mi querido amigo, me temo que el castillo estuvo reticente a permitirme decorar, todo esto es obra de nuestro colegio, cuando yo vine con toda la intención de acomodar el lugar, esto ya estaba así

-Sorprendente, es como si Hogwarts le diera la bienvenida

-No lo dudes Remus, Harry es especial

Con cuidado, el hombre lobo se acercó a la cuna y se asomó, pidió que prendieran algunas velas para verlo mejor, cuando la luz lo iluminó todo, jadeó ante la imagen más perfecta que había visto en su vida, ahí estaba su cachorro, metió las manos y lo cargó contra su pecho, era tan perfecto, no pudo evitar revisar que todo estuviera bien, palpó su cuerpo en busca de heridas y contó sus deditos, uno por uno, de pies y manos, su lobo le decía que era su cría, que debía protegerla, alimentarla y enseñarle a vivir.

-Profesor, debemos despertarle, hay que hacerle un chequeo- Remus gruñó cuando Madame Pomfrey trató de quitárselo de los brazos- oh, vamos, nosotros también queremos verle- el hombre accedió a regañadientes y se lo pasó a la mujer.

Los demás maestros dieron un suspiro al verlo, ni siquiera Snape pudo evitarlo, James Potter podría ser su padre, pero Harry tenía muchas cosas de Lily, sus labios, su nariz y su constitución delicada, solo rezaba porque lo que le dijo el director fuera cierto, ojalá tuviera sus ojos.

Madame Pomfrey convocó una camilla y lo recostó ahí, con suaves golpecitos y voz dulce le despertó, el pequeño se removió y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, que al ser vistos, provocaron un agradable escalofrío en los presentes.

Verdes, hermosas esmeraldas, incluso más bellas que las de su madre, Snape no pudo evitar perderse en ellas, todo en él era tan perfecto, simplemente no pudo más, su corazón y su mente le decían que había perdido la batalla, al diablo que su padre fuera el idiota de Potter, ese bebé era hijo de su Lily, se juró a sí mismo que le cuidaría, que James Potter se retorciera en su tumba, porque él vería a Harry como el hijo que jamás pudo tener con su amada amiga.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

POV HARRY

Escuché una suave voz que me llamaba, sonaba como una mujer pero…no podía ser la tía Petunia, ella no me despertaba con cuidado, ella y tío Vernon solo daban golpes y patadas en la puerta, así que ¿de quién era la mano que recorría mi mejilla?

Abrí los ojos tratando de enfocar algo, me levanté un poco y sentí que alguien me ayudaba, cuando pude ver bien me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi cuarto, habían varias personas que no conocía y usaban ropa muy extraña, los vi bien a todos y reconocí al hombre con el ojo falso que creí era solo un sueño, el también parecía reconocerme, me sonrió y yo le regresé el gesto

-Hola señor, ¿dónde estoy?, creí que estaba soñando cuando me sacó de la casa de mis tíos- el hombre se acercó a mí y acarició mi cabeza

-No pequeño, no estabas soñando, te dije que te llevaría con tu verdadera familia-sonrió

Miré a los adultos, todos sonreían, bueno, todos a excepción de un hombre vestido de negro, él me miraba con simpatía, por alguna razón me parecía conocido, yo le sonreí y él pareció sorprendido.

-Yo soy Harry Potter, mucho gusto- le ofrecí mi mano a un viejito que se veía simpático, tomó mi mano y la sacudió

\- Yo soy Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Primera Orden de Merlín y candidato principal a ser tu abuelo- el señor se veía divertido, yo me emocioné, ¡tendré un abuelo!

Poco a poco los demás se fueron presentando, el señor- el tío Moody como me dijo que le llamara- no había mentido, ahora ya tengo una familia.

-muy bien Harry, tenemos que contarte muchas cosas, pero antes debemos revisarte para ver que estés sano, de acuerdo?- asentí al hombre de negro

-muy bien, recuéstate en la camilla cariño- obedecí y me tumbé, algo dentro de mí me decía que pertenecía a éste lugar, ¿qué será ésta sensación?

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCO

Cuando terminamos el chequeo y nos sentamos a platicar, me explicaron que estábamos en el mundo mágico y que mis padres eran magos, así que por lo tanto yo también lo era, ¡por fin sabía de dónde venían los pasteles flotantes, el crecimiento de pelo instantáneo y las ventanas rotas!, también me contaron que mamá y papá habían muerto protegiéndome de un mago muy malo y no en un accidente, dijeron que a pesar de su sacrificio, ese hombre seguía vivo y que cuando fuera grande ,yo tendría el suficiente poder para derrotarlo.

En ese momento me di cuenta de mi situación, podía tener cinco años, pero comprendía más de lo que creían, me propuse a mí mismo aprender todo lo que pudiera para así acabar con él, de una forma u otra, a mí no me daba miedo la oscuridad, ella me aceptaba, siempre me ocultaba cuando Dudley quería hacerme daño, cubría mis ojos cuando la luz me lastimaba al despertar y se dispersaba en los lugares donde asechaban los monstruos.

Que ese mago oscuro se prepare, porque nunca sabrá qué lo atacó.

…

Los días pasaban, se convertían en semanas, meses y años , la vida de Harry se había vuelto dulce y placentera, no había capricho que no le fuera concedido, le daban todo lo que pedía y a cambio él colmaba con sus atenciones y agradecimiento a todos.

Gustaba de pasar horas leyendo o charlando con Remus , quien desde que llegó, lo había querido como si fuera su propio hijo, Harry lo adoraba por eso, se preocupaba cuando lo veía débil por la proximidad de la luna llena, no entendía por qué una vez al mes desaparecía , regresando herido y muerto de agotamiento, siendo como era un niño curioso, le preguntó a Remus qué le sucedía y él le explicó que era un hombre lobo , que era normal que le pasara eso, Harry comprendió y desde entonces siempre estaba con él, le pidió que le dejara acompañarlo durante esos días para que no se sintiera solo, el lobo solo se rió y le dijo que no podía, que era peligroso y que se moriría de dolor si lastimaba a su amada cría, el pequeño niño aceptó la respuesta, pero se prometió que encontraría una forma de estar con Remus sin problemas.

Por las tardes estudiaba sus lecciones con Minerva ,ella no paraba de demostrar su orgullo al ver sus avances , era un mago nato, cada palabra que leía y cada lección que aprendía se quedaba grabada a fuego en su memoria, ese orgullo aumentó aún más cuando un día, después de horas de súplica, le permitió tomar clases de vuelo-incluso Madame Hooch insistió- y resultó que el muy pillo había heredado los fantásticos dotes de vuelo de su padre, ya tenía a su buscador estrella en la mira, se lo imaginó en unos cuantos años cuando entrara oficialmente a estudiar a Hogwarts.

En la gran biblioteca se pasaba su tiempo libre con la señora Pince, quien para sorpresa de todos , le mostró como se clasificaban los libros y como se restauraban.

Le encantaba salir con Hagrid para ayudarlo con sus deberes de guardabosques, gracias a él ya había conocido a varios de los animales más peligrosos del mundo, al semi gigante casi le da un infarto cuando lo vio a lomos de Firenze ; el niño salió de su vista un segundo y se internó en el bosque, fue encontrado por el centauro en un claro recogiendo florecillas y acariciando a un pequeño conejo azul, le sorprendió mucho el aura calma que despedía, se dio cuenta de que había muchas otras bestias entre la sombras, muchas de ellas criaturas oscuras, pero increíblemente veían al niño con curiosidad, no era una amenaza, incluso él sintió que la magia que poseía le llamaba; no dudó en tomarlo y llevarlo a los lindes del bosque prohibido, lo entregó a Hagrid y le dijo que lo trajera de visita más seguido, era reconfortante estar cerca de él.

Cuando el abuelo Albus no estaba ocupado-curiosamente jamás estaba ocupado cuando se trataba de Harry- le permitía al pequeño jugar en su despacho, así que se sentaba en el suelo junto a él y se ponía a jugar con sus bloques o leía echado de pansa mientras el otro leía y firmaba aburridos papeles, también le gustaba platicar con Fawkes.

Los maestros casi se cayeron de la impresión cuando lo encontraron en la oficina del director trinando como un polluelo y viendo como el fénix parecía responderle, por eso podías encontrar al ave por las noches en su habitación, cantando para hacerlo dormir . Dumbledore les explicó que ese talento era propio de los descendientes de Griffindor y que aun así era muy extraño , solo tres, contando a Harry habían desarrollado el don.

En otros momentos podías verlo en los invernaderos cuidando de las plantas junto a la profesora Sprout o con el profesor Snape, quien le enseñaba el maravilloso arte de las pociones. Eso fue otra gran impresión, para gusto de Severus, Harry no solo heredó los talentos de Potter, heredó además el amor de su Lily por las pociones, fue un verdadero alivio y orgullo que a los seis años supiera hacer el filtro de los muertos y a los siete la antiveritas.

…..

El día en que cumplió ocho años celebraron con una gran fiesta, era una suerte que no hubiera nadie en el castillo, a Harry no se le permitía ver a los otros alumnos, su vida en el mundo mágico era secreta, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, "para protegerlo" le habían dicho y confiaba en sus palabras. Recibió muchos regalos , Remus le dio un compendio de hechizos de magia neutra, Sprout unos guantes de piel de dragón y tijeras nuevas para podar, de parte de la profesora Hooch y McGonagall recibió una escoba de entrenamiento nueva, la bibliotecaria le dio…bueno, libros y el profesor Snape le dio un kit profesional de 999 ingredientes para el maestro de pociones en entrenamiento.

Todos sus regalos le encantaron, incluso Hagrid le consiguió uno de esos conejos azules que había en el bosque, dijo que también era un regalo de Firenze, al parecer lo encontró en el mismo prado donde se conocieron y el pequeño animalito parecía extrañarlo; el tío Moody le envió un libro que rápidamente fue retirado de sus manos, solo alcanzó a leer el título: 2001 formas de arrancarle las gónadas a tu peor enemigo

El día había sido perfecto, al anochecer fue a su cuarto y se sentó en la ventana a ver las estrellas, pensaba en lo feliz que era y en sus planes a futuro, debía comenzar a ver lo que iba a hacer con el asunto del Señor Oscuro, en eso estaba hasta que escuchó como su puerta se abría, una larga barba blanca que conocía muy bien se asomo

-abuelo!, ¿qué haces aquí?- bajo de la ventana y se acercó

Dumbledore lo guió en silencio hacia el sillón frente a la chimenea, se sentaron y sacó un paquete de entre su túnica

-fui el único que no te dio un obsequio, no podía arriesgarme a que Remus te lo quitara como lo hiso con el regalo de Alastor, aquí tienes, era de tu padre- le entregó el gran paquete

El niño lo observó y lo acarició con cuidado por un momento, la abrió encontrando una tela extraña, se sentía líquida entre sus dedos

-es hermosa, pero…¿qué es?

-eso, mi niño, debes averiguarlo tú solo, me voy para que la pruebes-sus ojos azules tintinearon, antes de salir se detuvo y volteó a ver a Harry- úsala bien- y le guiñó un ojo

Él solo se le quedo viendo a la puerta, a veces su abuelo podía ser tan melodramático, se rió por lo bajo y extendió la tela…era una capa, se la probó y para su asombro ¡desapareció!

¡Una capa de invisibilidad! Como la de la fábula de los tres hermanos, esa historia siempre le había encantado, la probaría de inmediato.

Así fue como empezaron sus salidas clandestinas, durante las noches vagaba por el castillo con cuidado de no alertar a nadie, cuando llegaba a algún sitio remoto se quitaba la capa y se dejaba ver, platicaba con los fantasmas y hasta jugaba con el odioso de Peeves , no se daba cuenta de que se creaba una peculiar historia tras él y sus expediciones nocturnas.

**Notas finales: aquí el segundo capítulo de ésta historia, espero que les haya gustado, porque en lo personal me ha ayudado mucho el escribirlo, tenía esta idea en la cabeza y apenas la publico. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Déjenme un review para saber sus opiniones, se los agradecería mucho y me motivaría a continuar, hasta el siguiente capitulo! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro, Comienzo, Misterio

Capítulo tres- Encuentro, Comienzo, Misterio

-¡No puedo, se descontrola!

-Vamos cariño, puedes hacerlo, solo…¡cálmate!

-Harry, mírame, mírame, lo harás bien, ¿de acuerdo?, todo estará bien, sabes que jamás te mentiría

Los dos adultos trataban de tranquilizar al niño que en ese momento estaba haciendo temblar al castillo entero, gracias a Merlín no había estudiantes, si no jamás podrían explicar un suceso tan asombroso.

Todo parecía normal esa mañana, el niño desayunó con todos, fue a volar un rato con Madame Hooch y cuando se cambiaba para merendar sintió un fuerte dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo, se dobló y gritó por ayuda, Severus y Remus le escucharon, casi se desmallan cuando sintieron la ola de magia pura que sacudió el colegio entero, trataban de calmarlo pero simplemente no podían, Harry se tomaba la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de estallarle

-¡Remus has que PARE! POR FAVOR…. SEV,¡ AYUDAME!- los ojos de los dos se llenaron de desesperación ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASABA A SU PEQUEÑO?!, ambos estaban cayendo en la histeria cuando escucharon que las paredes comenzaban a crujir y justo cuando los cristales comenzaron a reventarse, Harry desapareció en medio de un halo negro

Lo último que vieron antes de caer desmayados fue el rostro de su niño.

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Las tinieblas lo cubrían todo, se escuchaban gotas de agua chocando contra el suelo de piedra y los pasos firmes de alguien que acababa de entrar a lo que parecía ser un gran sótano, el clima era frío, nada se movía ahí dentro, el aire estaba enviciado con magia oscura y energía, la misteriosa figura se dirigió hacia el único punto de luz que había: una gran urna de cristal llena de una sustancia rojiza y transparente, en medio de ésta flotaba un cuerpo en posición fetal.

El extraño posó una mano enguantada sobre el cristal, admirando la figura ante él

-Pronto, mi Lord

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en medio de su oficina, jadeando de dolor, no podía entender aun que era lo que había pasado; sostenía su mano ennegrecida contra su pecho, ¿qué había salido mal? ¿Acaso la piedra sabía algo? ¿Lo consideró un egoísta y por eso le castigó?

Sintió como la maldición se iba extendiendo poco a poco, se arrepintió de lo que trató de hacer, se arrepintió de haber negado la invitación de su pequeño para jugar, se arrepintió de creer que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para dominarla.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, resoplando por el dolor, su brazo no se veía bien, tendría que hablar con Severus para que le ayudara y tendría que encontrar la forma de retirar el anillo que parecía haberse adherido a su piel .

Ya de pie junto a su escritorio sintió una sacudida que hiso caer muchas cosas, cuadros e incluso la percha de Fawkes , el poder que sintió lo abrumó ¿de dónde venía? O más bien ¿de quién provenía?, se quedó tieso…solo podía ser una cosa…

Se sintió aun peor, por su egoísmo no podría ser de mucha utilidad para lo que de seguro se les venía encima, creyó que tenía bastante tiempo, una vez más se equivocó.

Se sentó en la silla tras su escritorio y esperó a que alguien entrara gritando por la puerta, si conocía bien a sus subordinados, estarían aquí en…

5…

4…

3…

2...

1…

BANG

La puerta se azotó violentamente contra la pared, que bueno que la semana pasada había quitado de ahí el cuadro del Director Fillius por sugerencia de Harry, ese hombre era particularmente gritón.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- el anciano miraba seriamente-que raro- a las figuras de su subdirectora y guardabosques, el segundo llevaba los cuerpos inconscientes de sus profesores más jóvenes.

-los encontramos en las habitaciones de Harry…Albus… no está- el semblante de la estricta mujer era serio, el único indicio de preocupación eran sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas y el temblor de sus labios.

-Tranquilízate querida, lo encontraremos-se levantó y fue hacia ella, colocó una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo- Pero primero hay que despertarlos, llama a los demás, debo contarles algo- la subdirectora asintió y lanzó un Enervate hacia los dos desmallados mientras Hagrid iba por los otros docentes, esto iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar para todos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sintió como su cuerpo era depositado cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, la cabeza le daba vueltas, palpó su alrededor al sentir cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos…¿era pasto?, que él recordara no tenía pasto dentro de su habitación, a no ser que Hagrid le haya traído el pedazo de jardín que pidió para que su conejo jugara.

No creía que le llevara una extensión tan grande como para que él mismo cupiera, de seguro Minerva no se lo permitiría, los microbios dentro de tanta tierra podrían enfermarlo o incluso…escuchó un siseo a su izquierda y abrió por fin los ojos, estaba atardeciendo.

Se incorporó y reviso sus alrededores…definitivamente no seguía en su habitación…estaba en un claro, ¿la energía que lo había lastimado hiso que se transportara al bosque? ¿Era el bosque prohibido?, se distrajo al escuchar algo, era como el sonido de un cascabel pero amortiguado, se quedó quieto tratando de divisar algo entre la espesura de los árboles, otro siseo lo puso en alerta

-¡Pero si solo es un niño!

-¿El Amo es un niño?

-¡Imposible!

-¡Debió haber sido absorbido por error! Además, mírenlo, una criatura tan pequeña y torpe no podría ser a quien estamos esperando

Harry escuchaba muchas voces hablando al mismo tiempo y podía ver sombras moverse tras los troncos cercanos a él

-¡cállense! Se ha dado cuenta de nuestra presencia- esa voz estaba llena de reproche

-¡Pues qué mejor, que se largue, no queremos sucios humanos aquí!

Harry se puso rojo de coraje, ¡¿quiénes se creían esas…esas…voces para hablar así de é?!, se paró rápidamente, poniendo la pose Sangre Pura que la profesora McGonagall le enseñó durante sus aburridas clases de etiqueta- sinceramente no había aceptado tomarlas, pero su querido Severus insistió , diciendo que era importante para poder convivir con los alumnos de Slytherin … además de ahorrarle tiempo de castigos dolorosos y detenciones interminables, ya que el pocionista no toleraría que molestasen a Harry solo por no saber actuar como si tuviera un palo metido en el trasero.

Así que, alzando la barbilla y juntando toda su dignidad, se acercó a las voces y habló con una firmeza anormal en un pequeño de 9 años

-Eso que están diciendo es muy grosero de su parte, además, yo no soy sucio, Remus se encarga de que me duche todos los días, solo tengo un poco de tierra, pero eso es su culpa por dejarme en el suelo- cuando terminó de hablar esperó a que le contestaran, ya no oía las voces, al parecer las pudo poner en su lugar

-¿No piensan disculparse? –avanzó un poco más hacia la espesura , entrecerró los ojos para captar cualquier forma, escucho como si algo muy grande se arrastrara y de repente dos puntos de luz amarilla brillaron en la oscuridad , algo se acercaba a él, retrocedió hasta el centro del claro, impresionado por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo…¡era enorme!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-¿Acaso esto es una broma, director?, porque le aseguro que NO es gracioso- los ojos del profesor Lupin brillaban peligrosamente, el halo dorado se notaba cada vez más, estaba perdiendo el control sobre su lobo que gruñía y se retorcía por no tener a su cachorro en su nido, a salvo

\- Te aseguro que no es una broma, mi muchacho, la herencia de sangre se ha activado…mucho antes de lo que creía, me temo

Todos los presentes asimilaban lo que acababan de escuchar, una herencia de sangre recibida a los nueve años…definitivamente un evento único y preocupante

-Pero de qué se trata? ¿James y Lily jamás se lo mencionaron?

-Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti mismo, lobo ¿el idiota de Potter no mencionó nada?-Severus estaba colérico, Lily nunca le contó sobre alguna herencia, pero si lo pensaba bien, era más probable que ésta viniera de ella, su linaje secreto se lo daba a entender

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora que saben por qué ha sucedido esto debemos buscar a Harry, cuando le encontremos investigaremos más a fondo- todos estuvieron de acuerdo- muy bien, nos dividiremos

Loa adultos salieron del castillo hacia diferentes direcciones, solo rezaban porque no le hubiera pasado nada malo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El pequeño niño seguía paralizado en su lugar, un gran hombre mitad serpiente se alzaba casi metro y medio sobre él.

-¿eres una Naga?- estaba impresionado por su tamaño, pero sinceramente no le temía, le daba mucha curiosidad, había visto imágenes de criaturas como esa en libros de Hagrid, se decía que estaban extintas por la gran caza hacia seres oscuros

El hombre serpiente bajó hasta su altura viéndolo con curiosidad y diversión

-eres una pequeña muy valiente- dijo con voz dulce acercando una mano hacia su rostro

Harry se comenzó a irritar, ¡aparte de insultarlo le confundían con una niña!

-Y tú eres una serpiente idiota- le lanzó una mirada afilada, retándolo para que le volviera a decir algo- debiste haberte quedado ciego por vivir bajo la sombra como para no notar que soy un niño

La voz y mirada fría del pequeño sorprendieron al hombre serpiente, quitó con su mano un mechón de enredado cabello negro para ver bien su rostro, limpió un poco de tierra de una mejilla, descubriendo piel blanca y suave, le observó detenidamente.

Su rostro era afilado, tenía los pómulos altos y una nariz pequeña y respingona, sus labios como una rosa sin abrir; se alejó un poco, dándose cuenta que de verdad se trataba de un chico, uno muy bello, los rasgos que él había confundido con femeninos eran en realidad aristocráticos, a pesar de ser tan pequeño se paraba de forma arrogante y digna, en definitiva todo un pequeño príncipe con grácil figura y mal carácter, fascinante…sus ojos le veían como si quisieran beberse su imagen, sus labios sonrieron de forma predadora cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el niño los entendía…él comprendía , había hablado con él y le había respondido

-Me disculpo, pequeño príncipe, no había notado quién era usted- el hombre serpiente hizo una galante inclinación de cabeza y le miró a los ojos...esos ojos…verdes como…

\- Sígame por favor- le tomó una mano y lo guió hacia los árboles, dentro de la espesura, Harry pudo ver a otros hombres y mujeres mitad serpiente, le miraban sin pena alguna, analizándolo, se veían ansiosos

-¿a dónde me llevan?- comenzaba a inquietarse, vio la expresión del que lo halaba, no parecía como si fuera a comérselo, dudaba que su cuerpo de 9 años alcanzara para alimentar a todos esos Naga.

-No temas, príncipe, te guiaremos a tu destino- le sonrió y aumentó la velocidad.

Los Naga y Harry se perdieron de vista en las profundidades, acercándose cada vez más al corazón del bosque prohibido.

CCCCCCCCOOOOOMMMM

"…Gritos sin suerte, la luz está ausente,

baja y divierte al señor de la muerte.

Siente y revierte el poder de su mente,

Ya que el que miente se hará con la muerte…"

Harry contemplaba sin parpadear la gran escritura tallada sobre la corteza del árbol frente a él, estaba seco y marchito, notó con un escalofrío que las ramas retorcidas lo hacían parecer como una mujer alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, la parte superior del tronco, la…cabeza mostraba una boca abierta en un mudo grito.

La escena le parecía conocida, ¿pero de dónde…?

Miró sus alrededores, abriendo un poco los ojos con entendimiento.

Nadie conocía su hogar mejor que él, había pasado noches enteras vagando, explorando los confines de Hogwarts.

Era el cuadro que se encontraba en el último piso, subiendo la última escalera de la última torre, la encontró a fines del año pasado siendo guiado por voces que creyó haber imaginado, ya que por esos días se había dado un buen golpe al salvar a un pequeño siervo de las furiosas ramas del sauce boxeador.

Analizó más cuidadosamente al inmenso árbol, era un roble, milenario debido al grosor de su tronco.

-ella es el corazón del bosque, era una dríada bendecida por la magia, la hija de éste bosque, pero se marchitó por ser regada con sangre maldita, luego el bosque comenzó a morir de tristeza, las tinieblas se compadecieron de ella y le ofrecieron salvar su hogar a cambio de que custodiara para siempre esta entrada

El hombre Naga que lo tenía aferrado por el hombro señaló un hueco en medio del tronco, curiosamente donde se ubica el corazón

-Desafortunadamente tenía un corazón débil y pudo ser burlada por las mismas tinieblas que prometieron salvarla- su voz salía con desagrado y diversión, todo rastro de amabilidad borrada de su persona.

Volteó a verlo directamente, dirigió su mirada diciéndole que quería saber la razón por la que lo trajeron hasta ahí, observó el rostro de su captor, apreciándolo. Era muy apuesto, sus ojos eran como los de un ave de caza, le recordaban vagamente a los de Madame Hooch, solo que éstos guardaban la promesa de una creatura letal, tenía una mata de cabello café-rojizo, la mandíbula cuadrada y un abdomen esculpido y marcado, su cuerpo terminaba con una fuerte cola de serpiente adornada con un patrón dorado, el cascabel se movía produciendo sonidos que le ponían la piel de gallina.

-¿y esto es de mi incumbencia porque…?- la situación ya lo tenía fastidiado, debía regresar al castillo, comenzaba a anochecer y estaba cansado ¡lo que daría por estar en su cama en esos momentos!

-tranquilo, mi príncipe, como ya dije te estoy guiando a tu destino- el niño frunció el seño

-¿a qué te refieres?

-debes bajar y averiguarlo por ti mismo, recuerda que nada pasa sin una razón, tú has llegado a nosotros guiado por el flujo inevitable del destino

Destino, destino, destino…odiaba admitirlo, pero la serpiente tenía razón, "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" le había dicho una bruja hace ya un tiempo. Suspiró derrotado, maldita sea su curiosidad, volteó y se acercó al árbol, trepó por sus prominentes raíces hasta alcanzar el gran hueco, asomó su cabeza viendo por la escasa luz del crepúsculo unas escaleras con forma de caracol que descendían.

-¿ a dónde me llevarán?- ocultó su curiosidad bajo una máscara de indiferencia mientras el hombre serpiente le veía interesado

\- tiene muchos nombres, infierno, inframundo, caldero negro, abismo…como te guste más. Esta es una de las pocas entradas que siguen abiertas, la mayoría fueron cerradas hace cientos de años, debes descender y probar tu valía

-¿mi valía, para qué?

-para probar que eres digno de tu linaje, el primero del último en poseer el sumo poder…veo en ti la herencia de tus antepasados Harry Potter, los cinco dones corren por tu sangre

El pequeño se posicionó frente al agujero, por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, por fin sabría algo concreto sobre su familia, esto prometía ser muy entretenido.

-Debes leer bien la inscripción en el tronco, son las instrucciones para lo que deberás hacer ahí abajo- el chico asintió, leyendo rápidamente y grabando todo en su memoria- ahora entra, hazlo bien, todos hemos estado esperándote, no nos decepciones solo por ser un pequeño mocoso- su voz burlona.

Harry volteó y le sacó la lengua antes de que saltara y comenzara el descenso.

-Mucha suerte, Príncipe Peverell…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Cinco días ¡cinco malditos días y nada!

Ingenuamente creyeron que lo encontrarían rápidamente, las horas pasaban y no encontraba ni un miserable rastro del niño, había estado lloviendo demasiado, los relámpagos no dejaban de caer, ese clima solo hacía más difícil su tarea para encontrarle.

Los ánimos ya estaban hasta el suelo, la única pista que tenían les fue dada al tercer día cuando se encontraron con Áragog ; la gran araña era vista con desconfianza, muchas veces había tratado de acercarse al niño siendo rápidamente detenida por el guardabosques.

Esperaba a los profesores cerca del linde del bosque, con voz grave y aterradora les dijo sin necesidad de que le preguntaran que había olido al pequeño en lo profundo del bosque, dijo también que era imposible acercarse para cualquier creatura viva ya que era un lugar donde la naturaleza dormía y algo tan puro como la vida no podía entrar.

Más angustiados que antes se reunieron para debatir sobre lo que harían, Dumbledore sabiamente decidió que lo mejor era llamar a los guardianes del bosque, los centauros.

Firenze acudió al llamado mostrándose inusualmente perturbado.

-no han encontrado al chico- su tono mostraba que no era una pregunta sino una reclamación

-¿cómo es que lo sabes?- la voz de Snape se escuchaba enojada

-Todo el bosque lo sabe, la ida del niño no es una coincidencia

\- Su herencia fue activada antes de que desapareciera, me imagino que tiene algo que ver- el director observó cómo los cuartos traseros del centauro se removían inquietos- ¿qué podemos hacer, mi amigo?, moriré de tristeza si algo le ocurre a mi pequeño-los ojos comúnmente brillantes del anciano perdieron un poco más de su brillo característico, nadie lo culpaba, ese muchachito había sanado el corazón del hombre, serrando casi por completo los huecos de culpa y arrepentimiento.

-No hay nada Albus, él debe salir por sí solo-el pesar teñía la voz de la creatura

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Y ahí estaban, el quinto día de búsqueda, sin respuestas y para empeorar la situación era luna llena

La mayoría de los profesores estaban dentro del castillo, un nuevo curso hiba a comenzar así que debían tener todo preparado, el único que se encontraba fuera era el lobo.

Remus se encontraba en la casa de los gritos, la última fase de la transformación estaba concluyendo, sus sentidos estaban al máximo, debía salir.

Corrió hacia el bosque, algo lo llamaba y su lobo respondía, era una pulsación incontrolable, sus instintos le hacían seguirlo, le llamaban a proteger, proteger, pero…¿proteger qué?

La poción matalobos hizo su efecto sobreponiéndose a la mente animal, notó que había corrido mucho, el bosque era mucho más espeso en donde estaba, sus sentidos se agudizaron tratando de encontrar algo, olisqueó el aire captando un aroma familiar, olía a azúcar y lluvia mezclado con su propio olor a madera y chocolate.

Arrancó en una carrera al darse cuenta de que era el aroma de su cachorro, lo había marcado con el propio por si algún día se llegaba a encontrar con otro hombre lobo, esto haría que no se acercaran, era un aviso entre los de su especie para anunciar que la cría le pertenecía a otro; siguió la esencia hasta llegar al borde de un claro donde destacaba un árbol gigantesco y marchito, sintió que su corazón se paraba por un segundo al ver una pequeña figura hecha ovillo sobre las raíces, siendo custodiado por una creatura con cola de serpiente.

-Por fin ha llegado alguien, son muy lentos, no tienen derecho siquiera a ponerle un dedo encima- el lobo soltó un gruñido amenazante cuando esa cosa estrechó a SU CACHORRO entre sus brazos- es un pequeño muy fuerte, necesitará de mi ayuda desde ahora, así que llévalo al castillo y cuida de él, yo acudiré cuando despierte y se sienta listo.

Depositó el cuerpecito en el pasto con delicadeza y se arrastró hacia la oscuridad, Remus no pasó por alto la forma casi obsesiva en que vio al niño y la mirada malvada que le dedicó a él, con cautela se acercó y lamió las mejillas, olió en busca de rastros de sangre quedando satisfecho por no encontrar nada. Lo cargó sobre su lomo y echó a andar hacia Hogwarts contento de por fin haberlo encontrado…

Pero también temeroso por lo que le hubiera pasado, Remus no era tonto, esa cosa era un Naga, un ser muy peligroso y que a pesar de todo no dañó a Harry, eso le despertaba mucha curiosidad, tendría que hablar muy seriamente con él para saber qué había pasado durante los cinco días que desapareció, pero por lo mientras lo llevaría a su hogar a que descansara.

El lobo no sospechaba que esos cinco días repercutirían más en la vida del chico de lo creía. Harry no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lo sentía, estaba muy cerca…la conexión se fortalecía cada vez más, ya casi tenía energía suficiente, solo debía esperar a que sus sirvientes completaran el ritual correctamente y por fin volvería.

Volvería por su causa

Volvería por su poder

Volvería por su venganza…

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pov Harry

Continué bajando las escaleras, parecía como si jamás se fueran a acabar, solo bajaba, bajaba, bajaba y bajaba…

Por fin una luz, hace cada vez más frio ¿o es calor?, no sé, solo quema, mi piel se humedece, mis ojos lloran y me siento triste ¿dónde está mi familia, mi hogar…mi vida?

Todo se oscurece, no hay nada en ningún sitio solo veo un desierto blanco y negro, no… me equivoqué, aquí si hay alguien…hay muchos, miles…todos gritan, gimen y lloran

¿Por qué?

Yo también estoy llorando

De repente puedo verme a mí mismo, veo mi mano y la acerco para limpiar las lágrimas, son negras como el cielo de aquí.

Distingo una figura al frente y me acerco, tal vez pueda decirme en dónde estoy, pero entre más camino más se aleja, así que intento hablarle, salen las palabras, sé que las dije pero no se escuchan y aun así la misteriosa figura me presta atención

-¿quién eres?- escucho una voz extraña, sin timbre ni género, solo un sonido hermoso y aterrador

-No sé- sinceramente no lo sé

-¿qué quieres?

-No sé

-¿qué buscas?- ¡já! Eso sí lo puedo contestar

-Algo, mmm…no estoy muy seguro de qué, solo algo

-Acércate- extendió una mano huesuda de largos dedos, obedecí haciéndolo lentamente, apenas rosó mi piel y la alta figura se estremeció.

Se inclinó hasta que nuestras cabezas quedaron al mismo nivel, no podía ver su rostro solo oscuridad, tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y pude distinguir un resplandor que parecía absorberme al mismo tiempo que mucha presión punzaba en mi cabeza. Las memorias de mi vida se desbloquearon y corrieron por mi mente como una película, todas mis travesuras, mis pensamientos, mis secretos…algo me dijo que no debía dejarle entrar y que viera lo que escondía en el fondo o de lo contrario me consumiría.

Una energía dulce habló

-Vamos mi amor, esto es un juego de estira y afloja, no permitas que gane, tú eres más fuerte, tienes mi sangre, nuestro talento, nuestra protección y conocimiento.

Percibí la magia que nos rodeaba a la alta figura y a mí, era un hilo tenso como una cuerda de violín, tiré de ella sintiendo como mi vida regresaba a mi cuerpo, escuché como algo se rompió y pude ver de nuevo a la otra figura, ya no se ocultaba bajo la capucha, era un cuerpo huesudo cubierto de flores marchitas e insectos.

-Ven mi niño, estarás bien conmigo- su voz era débil ahora, volvió a extenderme la mano y la volví a aceptar, me acercó a su frío cuerpo y me envolvió con sus brazos- ¿verdad que te quedarás conmigo aquí abajo?

-Sí- le envolví también con mis brazos, podía sentir que estaba por devorarme- por fin volveremos a ser uno.

Y la muerte me consumió…

O más bien… yo consumí a la muerte.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡Merlín, sentía como si un Teastrall hubiera bailado sobre su cabeza!

Ya había perdido la cuenta sobre las idas y venidas de su conciencia, la primera vez que semi despertó había sido depositado sobre una de las camas de la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey junto con el Profesor Snape le había metido varias pociones asquerosas en la boca y lanzado hechizos de diagnóstico, su piel aún seguía enchinada por las cosquillas que la magia le provocaba.

Suspiró, lo bueno era que lo habían dejado dormir todo el tiempo que quisiera, aún nadie había podido saber que era lo que le había pasado, él mismo estaba bastante confundido, solo recordaba algunas cosas pero confiaba en que volverían claramente en cuanto se recuperara. Se removió un poco para acomodarse mejor, prefiriendo no gastar energía en abrir los ojos, dormitó por un buen rato hasta que escucho el leve chirrido de la puerta al abrirse seguida de varios pasos que se detuvieron junto a su cama, una mano cálida acarició su mejilla lentamente

-¿Cómo se encuentra, Poppy?- la voz de su abuelo sonaba preocupada

-Está estable, no tiene ninguna herida pero me temo que sufrió bastante cansancio psicológico, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar-la enfermera por otro lado se oía enojada-Es una suerte que el profesor Lupin lo haya encontrado, su magia estaba desequilibrada, pudo quedar en coma de no haberlo atendido a tiempo y…

-pero ya está a salvo, ¿no?- el regaño fue interrumpido por la voz de la profesora McGonagall- ¿cuándo va a despertar? Ya lleva bastante inconsciente, comienza a preocuparme, aún ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que paso o donde estuvo esos días

Harry escuchó un resoplido muy cerca de él, apenas había notado el peso de un brazo a sus espaldas

-Harry despertará cuando su cuerpo y mente así lo deseen, solo nos queda esperar profesora-era el profesor Snape, su presencia era lo que había mantenido al niño en un sueño tranquilo

Comenzó a divagar sobre en donde estarían los demás, sobre Remus y cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, pero la nube del sueño lo volvió a reclamar.

Despertó completamente durante la noche, exactamente las 12 por las campanadas del reloj , se incorporó un poco y estiró sus entumecidas articulaciones, estaba solo en la enfermería, no se veía luz proveniente del despacho de la enfermera así que supuso que todos debían estar con el viejo director, normalmente cuando le dejaban solo era por alguna junta pero siempre se aseguraban de tenerlo protegido por barreras, seguramente habían puesto alguna por si llegaba a despertar.

Vio a su alrededor sintiendo las vibraciones mágicas sobre él, pudo ver colores similares a los de las burbujas de jabón, la barrera no era muy fuerte así que decidió deshacerse de ella, después de todo si esperaba a que vinieran a vigilarlo tendría que quedarse en esa incómoda cama, odiaba las sabanas porque le picaban, debería hablar con los elfos domésticos sobre usar algún hechizo suavizante.

Después de ponchar la burbuja en la que estaba, bajó cuidadosamente de la cama tratando de mantenerse en pie sin balancearse, cuando estuvo seguro de que no se iba a ir de bruces al suelo, caminó lentamente por los pasillos sosteniéndose de las paredes, disfrutó de la calma que se respiraba al no haber alumnos en el colegio mientras seguía su camino a la oficina del Director, llegó sin muchos problemas, la gárgola le dejó pasar sin necesidad de contraseña

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, las personas ahí dentro contenían la respiración esperando por el resultado de su trabajo.

Sabían que todo debería estar bien, esa noche sintieron la marca de su Amo arder, la Marca Tenebrosa se movía por la piel de los mortífagos más fieles; al principio estaban confundidos hasta que notaron la magia que inundaba el aire, por fin tenían las condiciones para hacer el ritual de recuperación, tenían casi todo, lo único que faltaba eran unas cuantas víctimas…las consiguieron fácilmente.

Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange aguardaban en las sombras de la cueva, el primero miraba la gran urna mientras se vaciaba inundando el suelo con el agua rojiza que contenía el cuerpo de su Señor, Bella susurraba y besaba su marca Tenebrosa, inquieta por volver a servir al Lord Oscuro.

-Bella, mantén listo todo, debemos hacerlo en cuanto abra los ojos- ella asintió y tarareando se dirigió hacia las tres personas amordazadas en el suelo, una familia sangre sucia, el padre mago, la madre muggle y su hija mestiza, que…repugnante, sus sacrificios serían una gran bienvenida para su Lord.

El agua terminó de caer al mismo tiempo que Bella levitaba los cuerpos frente al inmóvil de Voldemort, ella y Lucius contuvieron la respiración cuando vieron los aterradores ojos carmesí abrirse, en ese momento fue cuando la desquiciada mujer cortó el cuello de la muggle dejando correr su sangre; ante esto los ojos rojos brillaron con sed al percibir el líquido caliente, se le hiso agua la boca y arremetió contra ellos, abrió los cuerpos en canal, bebiendo de sus entrañas, saboreando la magia que regresaba poco a poco a su cuerpo, disfrutó torturarlos al romper huesos ,desgarrar músculos y arrancar piel, si, en definitiva una gran bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

-Mi señor- dijeron los mortífagos en forma de saludo a su señor al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaban frente a él en muestra de sumisión

-Le hemos estado esperando- Bellatrix se acercó con reverencia y le extendió su varita al Señor Oscuro, éste sonrió satisfecho al sentir el familiar cosquilleo que le provocaba el instrumento

-¿Cuánto?

-N-Nueve años, Mi Lord- la voz de Lucius tembló por el tono de su Amo, era frío y dominante, en verdad le había extrañado

-Muy bien, será mejor organizarnos y poner todo en orden, quiero mis filas en la base mañana por la noche

-Como usted ordene- Bellatrix le tendió una gran túnica negra para que se cubriera y salieron del sucio sótano de la mansión Malfoy, Lucius tendría que mandar a sus elfos para limpiar la pequeña masacre, debían apresurarse ya que la sangre era difícil de quitar una vez pasado mucho tiempo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Los profesores discutían acaloradamente en la oficina del Director, había bastante temor en la atmósfera por lo que Lupin les había estado contando sobre lo que había visto cuando encontró a Harry.

-¿Estás completamente seguro, lobo? Suena absurdo, ¿no crees que viste eso por la transformación? A veces tus ojos fallan por el dolor

-Estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que vi Snape, no lo imagine, ¡Harry estaba en brazos de un Naga!

-¿ y dices que no le hiso ningún daño? ¿no mostró hostilidad alguna…?

-Así es Albus, se veía…protector, dijo que tardamos mucho en encontrarlo y que regresaría cuando Harry lo –

-Puedo pasar?- el profesor Lupin fue interrumpido por una vocecita que provenía de la entrada.

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia esa dirección y vieron a Harry en el umbral, se veía incluso más pequeño de lo normal, al parecer tantos días de sueño le habían hecho bien

-Mi cachorro!- Remus se acercó a la puerta y lo tomó en brazos , su cuello siendo rodeado por las pequeñas extremidades del niño-¿ qué haces levantado?, ¡en este mismo instante regresas a la cama!

-¿puedo quedarme aquí? Ya me siento bien, además no los he visto y me sentía solo-sus ojos amainaron la preocupación de todos-¿Por favor?

Con un resoplido, el lobo se sentó en el sillón al lado de Minerva y Severus, le acomodó sobre sus piernas, acunándolo…por fin se volvía a sentir tranquilo- ¿mejor?- le sonrió, el niño solo asintió y se frotó contra el cálido pecho, esperaron hasta que se volviera a dormir para continuar su plática, solo estuvieron un rato más y cada quién se retiró a sus habitaciones.

Solo Severus se quedó en la oficina junto al director, había notado algo que los demás pasaron por alto

-¿Desde cuándo Harry puede desactivar barreras?- su tono denotaba ansiedad y curiosidad

-Eso Severus, debemos preguntárselo a Harry en persona

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh

Lord Voldemort descansaba en un gran sillón frente a la chimenea de su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, su mano sostenía una copa de Wiskey de fuego, veía a las llamas danzar de manera hipnótica y cerró los ojos aún con la luz brillando sobre sus párpados, todo su alrededor estaba en silencio, algo lo había despertado, tenía algunas hipótesis y sospechas.

Se relajó sumiéndose un poco en la inconciencia, solo viendo oscuridad y de la nada, un par de ojos verdes que le observaban con deseo…verdes como el Avada Kedavra.

-Así que por eso desperté antes-fue lo único que murmuraron sus labios haciendo una mueca perversa parecida a una sonrisa antes de que el sueño lo llamara.

**NOTAS FINALES: ¿QUÉ TAL? ¿QUÉ LES PARECIÓ? A mí me dio mucho gusto escribirlo, es des estresante y divertido, le agradezco muchísimo a Victoria SK y a Soloemma que me comentaron los capítulos pasados.**

**Y aprovecho aquí para responder sus preguntas :D**

**Victoria SK: la salud frágil de Harry no es muy importante en la trama, solo quise agregarlo para que la imagen frágil y delicada del niño fuese más notoria, así que no te preocupes, no voy a matarlo de una gripe ni nada XD**

**Soloemma: trato de ser lo más detallista posible, pero no quiero exagerar, además de que los primeros capis fueron cortos- a lo mejor por eso no eran muy detallados- pero de ahora en adelante seguiré tomando en cuenta el comentario que me hiciste sobre no correr, es más, me tomare bastante tiempo para lo que viene ;) **

**Y ya, millones de gracias a los que leen y a quienes comentan, me da gusto escribir para ustedes! **

**También quería preguntarles ¿cada cuánto quieren las actualizaciones? Porque ya tengo capis adelantados, pero no sé cuándo postearlos, así que díganme por favor, digo, para no atrasarme y acomodar mis horarios, BYE BYE! **

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4 Revive el poder

**Lamento la tardanza, no me había podido hacer un espacio para publicar algo, la escuela, el trabajo y todos eso se llevan mi tiempo libre, pero ya estoy aquí y de nuevo me disculpo. Hemos llegado a una parte donde sucede mucho, la primera parte de éste fic ya está por terminar y entraremos a una nueva etapa más emocionante, romántica y llena de sorpresas**

**Ahora, a disfrutar, nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Capítulo cuatro: Revive el poder**

Desde que tenía memoria, jamás se había sentido así, jamás sus pensamientos habían sido tan profundos, sentía como si una cortina hubiera sido retirada de sus ojos…realmente veía todo de forma diferente, de repente podía entender muchas cosas que antes no comprendía y podía hacer cosas que antes no le eran posibles .

Todos sus profesores solían decirle que su control sobre la magia y su memoria eran prodigiosas, pero ahora…ya no lo sabía. Se sentía nuevo y lleno de energía, su cuerpo seguía igual, lo que había cambiado era su percepción junto con su alma, estaba completo, por fin en equilibrio, al cerrar los ojos casi podía ver su núcleo cubrirse de oscuridad, pero a pesar de eso conservaba su pureza.

Suspiró enfocando el paisaje frente a él, era el último día de vacaciones para los alumnos de Hogwarts, mañana regresarían a sus salones de clase y él, Harry, regresaría a su confinamiento en el ala privada del castillo. La idea le molestaba y le emocionaba en partes iguales, las últimas dos semanas se la había pasado en cama por culpa de la paranoia de la enfermera que insistía en que no se levantaría hasta que no fuera capaz de recitarle los nombres completos de todos los sanadores que habían trabajado en la escuela de forma clara y rápida, excusándose diciendo que esa era la única forma de comprobar que su mente trabajara al 100% y ahora que ya estaba bien no podía esperar para volver a sus caminatas nocturnas.

Descendió por un sendero hacia el límite del bosque, bastante alejado de la cabaña de Hagrid, podía verse entre el pasto varias florecillas silvestres, cuando estuvo unos cinco metros frente al comienzo de la arboleda se sentó, la hojarasca otoñal hacía del suelo un sitio mullido y reconfortante, se recostó y miró el cielo, las nubes ya se pintaban de un rosa naranjoso, podía ver a las aves regresando a sus nidos a pasar la cercana noche, volteó a un lado examinando la cama marrón sobre la que estaba tendido y con un movimiento de su mano la apartó para distinguir el verde que se escondía debajo, sus ojos captaron un montoncito de tréboles, acercó su mano para arrancar uno, al mirarlo más de cerca notó que tenía cuatro hojas ¡vaya, qué buena suerte!

Rodó colocándose sobre su estómago, viendo los tréboles y ubicando los que tenían cuatro hojas, había escuchado en una ocasión a su profesor de pociones diciendo que era difícil y tedioso recolectar las pequeñas plantitas, que no lo haría de no ser necesarias para preparar felix felicis, mejor conocida como suerte embotellada, así que decidió recolectarle algunos como agradecimiento por detener a los demás adultos en su último interrogatorio- el asunto de cómo había roto la barrera que le protegía el día que despertó había puesto en alerta a todos, pero Severus fue el único que aceptó su escueta respuesta de que no recordaba nada de sus tiempo desaparecido y lo dejó en paz- con un suspiro de alivio siguió localizando los tréboles hasta que sintió una presencia.

Podía percibirla, venía del bosque y se ocultaba entre los arbustos para no ser visto, miró de reojo las sombras, localizó un aura roja dentro de ellas, pudo reconocerla…era el hombre serpiente que lo había guiado hacia su destino como le gustaba decir, fingió que no lo había notado preguntándose qué hacía ahí, según lo que escuchó de Remus, él dijo que vendría cuando Harry lo llamara.

Pasaron unos minutos y nada pasaba, el niño ya tenía suficientes tréboles, no quería seguir esperando a que el otro hiciera algo así que habló primero

-¿no se supone que solo vendrías si te llamaba?- volvió su rostro para enfrentar la oscuridad

La criatura pareció sobresaltarse un poco pero no se acercó

-Mis disculpas, príncipe, pero ya no aguantaba estar lejos de usted, su magia atrae a las bestias , debería tener más cuidado y controlar su aura lo más pronto posible, de no haber estado yo aquí habría sido atacado por alguna otra…cosa- su voz salía divertida y arrogante- y siendo usted tan bello, esté seguro de que lo intentarán devorar-un tinte seductor cubrió su voz

Harry levantó una ceja en gesto divertido por el obvio coqueteo de la criatura

-Me siento halagado, pero creo que eres un poco grande para mí, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿300?- soltó una risita mientras se enfocaba en las florecillas sobre el pasto

-557 en realidad y déjeme decirle que soy relativamente joven entre los de mi especie- se acercó un poco hacia el niño, la poca luz que aún había iluminó el apuesto rostro del Naga- estoy seguro de que podré complacer todos sus deseos, mi príncipe

Harry lo miró a los ojos y con suficiencia notó el estremecimiento del otro, se incorporó frente a él alzando una mano para instarlo a que se acercara, el hombre serpiente salió por completo del bosque, cambiando su poderosa cola de serpiente por un par de piernas, se arrodillo frente al pequeño y tomó su mano con devoción

-No sabe cuánto lo he esperado-besó el delicado dorso-estoy a sus órdenes, mi nombre es Acantho y soy el patriarca de los guardianes de su reino, desde hoy juro lealtad a usted, siéntase libre de disponer de mí y mi tribu como le plazca

Harry soltó su mano de la caricia y la poso en la mejilla de Acantho, su gesto pensativo mientras le acariciaba con sus finos dedos.

-Tú también eres muy apuesto, me gustan las cosas bonitas, ¿aceptas ser mío?- los ojos del adulto brillaron con deseo, le resultaba excitante cuanta oscuridad y pureza habitaban en un cuerpecito tan pequeño, ¡pobre de aquel que lo intente tomar a la fuerza y afortunado el que se vuelva su dueño!, porque ésta alma milenaria sería su destrucción y salvación.

Con un asentimiento sello el trato, rodeo con un fuerte brazo la diminuta cintura de su Amo, sintiendo el suave y cálido cuerpo que desgraciadamente jamás podría pertenecerle y unió sus bocas mordiendo su propia lengua para darle su sangre y firmar el pacto de servidumbre.

Harry se sorprendió al principio, tensándose por el súbito acto, pero al probar la sangre dulce contra su lengua se relajó, saboreo y tragó, sintiendo como una corriente de magia oscura lo envolvía y ataba una correa sobre el hombre Naga, cuando terminó fue colocado cuidadosamente sobre el suelo, notó que ya estaba oscuro, se alejó de Acantho y con una silenciosa despedida se marchó siendo seguido por la mirada lujuriosa de su ahora sirviente.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Demonios. Sentía como si el brazo se le fuera a caer, ¿cómo demonios había pasado esto? ¿por qué su maldita marca tenebrosa quemaba como el infierno?

En verdad Severus no quería saberlo, su cerebro parecía no querer aceptarlo, no quería darse cuenta de la razón por la cual estaba siendo llamado por Lord Voldemort.

Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y leves gemidos de dolor escapaban de sus labios, ¡cómo había rogado a todos los dioses porque este día jamás llegara!, pero decidió que no iba a lamentarse o dejarse llevar por sentimentalismos estúpidos que lo único que lograban era que su juicio se nublara, así que se puso de pie con todo el orgullo que tenía y acudió al llamado de su Amo con la frente en alto.

A él normalmente no le afectaba la desagradable sensación de las desapariciones, pero sus nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, en cuanto estuvo de pie en medio del recibidor de Malfoy Manor el mundo le dio vueltas, le tomo un segundo recomponerse y colocar su máscara de fría indiferencia

-¡Cuánto tiempo, Severus!- el patriarca Malfoy le saludó desde las escaleras- ¿cuánto ha pasado desde que nos vimos por última vez?

-Lucius-dio una suave inclinación con la cabeza- tres años, me parece

-¿el viejo Dumbledore sigue sin soltarte la correa?- dijo el rubio con una mueca arrogante sobre sus labios que rápidamente fue regresada por el pocionista

-Mi correa es lo bastante larga como para darte una buena lección de respeto, Lucius ¿por qué no mejor en vez de estarme entreteniendo, me llevas con nuestro señor?, puedo sentir que está algo impaciente- la marca seguía molestándole, como instándolo a que se apresurara

Con una mirada de superioridad, Lucius condujo al otro mortífago por los pasillos de la gran mansión hacia la habitación que ocupaba su líder, llegaron a una puerta gigantesca de roble completamente negra cuyos grabados en plata serpenteaban por toda su superficie , con un toque ésta se abrió dando paso a un amplio cuarto , los ojos de Severus viajaron hasta posarse sobre una alta figura frente a la chimenea e inmediatamente sintió su piel erizarse por la gran cantidad de magia negra que embotaba el aire.

La figura se volteó, unos ojos rojos como rubíes contra el sol se clavaron en él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo.

-Qué bueno que hayas podido venir, Severus, he tenido mucha curiosidad por saber qué has estado haciendo durante mi breve ausencia- el profesor sentía los estremecimientos de su cuerpo por el tono del Señor Oscuro, escuchaba la forma en que siseaba para atemorizarlo; debido a su recientemente tranquila vida había cometido el error de olvidar el miedo que el otro mago era capaz de despertaren en los demás- Retírate Lucius

Tal vez haya olvidado sus métodos, pero todo el respeto seguía dentro de él, admiraba enormemente al hombre ante el cual se humillaba en éste momento, creía en su causa y sus razones, el único problema era el hijo de Lily, aquel al que ahora amaba más por sobre todo y todos.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que se encuentra en buen estado, Mi Señor, me temo que no he hecho demasiado desde su repentina desaparición, pero he seguido obedientemente sus instrucciones de permanecer en Hogwarts y espiar al Director y su Orden – pudo ver como el hombre se sentaba en un lujoso sillón y lo miraba fijamente, como sopesando el creerle o no

-Muy bien, en ese caso, ¿qué noticias me tienes?-sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, esto era una prueba para probar que aún seguía siendo un fiel sirviente.

Severus fortaleció sus escudos de Oclumancia y devolvió la mirada al de ojos rojos, de él dependía la seguridad del último recuerdo de su amada amiga y su Señor estaba preguntando silenciosamente por él.

-Harry Potter, señor, está desaparecido desde que usted se fue, Dumbledore se niega a delatar a alguien su paradero, cuando preguntan solo dice que está en un lugar seguro, lejos del peligro- el profesor escuchó el bufido del Lord y lo observó, antes no se había dado cuenta de su apariencia, se veía bastante joven, tal vez unos 30 o 35 años, su rostro era masculinamente hermoso, no iba a negarlo ya que su encanto e inteligencia eran la razón por los que tenía tantos seguidores.

\- Qué interesante, suena justamente como algo que Dumbledore haría-se puso de pie, acercándose con paso firme, tomó a Severus por el cuello apretándolo dolorosamente- te creeré por esta vez y espero que no me decepciones- el maestro asintió sin mostrar miedo- seguirás con tu misión como espía, quiero saber de cualquier movimiento del anciano

El tono de Voldemort fue definitivo, le había dicho sin palabras que se desharía de él si encontraba algún rastro de traición, le soltó bruscamente antes de que el pocionista se inclinara y saliera a paso lento de la habitación, al caminar por el oscuro pasillo trató de calcular hace cuanto el mago oscuro había regresado, por los dedos dolorosamente marcados en su piel podrían ser varias semanas, debía seguir recuperando su energía, ciertamente le sorprendió que no le lanzara ningún crusio.

Hvhvhvhvhvhhvhvhvvhvhvhvhvhvhhvvhvhvhvhvhhvvhvhvhvhhvvhvhvhvhhvhvhvhvhvvhhvhhvh

Ya era muy entrada la noche, las dos de la mañana exactamente, así que con ganas de estirar las piernas decidió levantarse a dar un paseo, tal vez iría a las cocinas por algo dulce.

Se bajó de su gran cama sintiendo un escalofrío trepar por su columna al momento en que su piel cálida hiso contacto con la fría superficie de mármol, se acercó a su baúl y de él sacó la capa de invisibilidad , se la puso encima e inmediatamente un fresco alivio le rodeó, la tela se pegó a su cuerpo como una segunda piel haciéndolo ver como un ser etéreo, casi como un fantasma, esa era una de las cosas que había aprendido sobre la capa ya que al recibir su herencia pudo encontrar la forma de dominar la primera reliquia, pudo manipular su poder para hacerse visible o invisible a voluntad, en verdad le ayudaba mucho en sus escapadas.

Claro que no siempre había sido lo suficientemente sigiloso, más de una vez había sido visto por algunos estudiantes que, como él, se levantaban a media madrugada por un bocadillo, Harry recordaba especialmente a un par de gemelos pelirrojos que desde que le vieron por primera vez hace ya algunos meses no habían parado de seguirlo, pero el pequeño ojiverde los había podido despistar gracias a sus amplios conocimientos sobre pasajes secretos por todo Hogwarts, culpaba a Peeves y su incapacidad de jugar a las escondidas sin hacer rabietas cuando perdía.

Respirando el aire fresco de la madrugada se perdió entre los pasillos, siendo saludado por los cuadros que al parecer esperaban con agrado su visita, caminó hasta llegar a la torre de Ravenclaw, el ambiente se sentía un poco más frío por ahí. Vio una figura que flotaba a la mitad del camino, enfocó mejor la vista y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer; Sir Nick ya le había hablado sobre la Dama Gris, pero ésta era la primera vez que el niño la veía, era muy bonita y su semblante muy triste, con sigilo se acercó, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía el cielo estrellado, habló con voz suave para no asustarla

-Es muy hermoso ¿verdad?- vio como los delgados hombros de la dama se tensaban por el sobresalto y volteaba rápidamente, lo miró con los ojos más melancólicos que alguna vez había visto en un fantasma, pero rápidamente esa mirada se ablando y los vio brillar un poco, la mujer se agachó para quedar a su altura

-Si, es realmente hermoso…¿quién eres, pequeño?, debes ser nuevo porque jamás te había visto entre los demás fantasmas- el niño se confundió por un segundo hasta reparar en que seguía en su "modo fantasma", negó con la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos

-No soy un fantasma, me llamo Harry Potter-le dedicó una bella sonrisa, de esas que hacían suspirar a sus amados profesores- ¿usted cómo se llama?- había escuchado que era la hija de Rowena Ravenclow y que por alguna razón odiaba ser asociada con su madre

-Soy Elena, pequeño-ella le devolvió el gesto-es muy tarde como para que estés vagando tú solo por el castillo, podría ocurrirte algo- su preocupación tan maternal conmovió al niño, quien decidió quedarse y seguir charlando con ella, la joven se veía bastante sola.

Pasaron algunos minutos y tan metido estaba Harry con la plática que no se percató que dos conocidas cabezas pelirrojas le estaban espiando

…(Fantasma)….….

-¡Les digo que es verdad! ¡Lo vi con mis propios ojos, se los juro!

-¿De verdad? en ese caso ¿cómo es?-uno de sus compañeros le preguntó con expresión escéptica

-Es pequeño, parece como de 7 u ocho años, lo vi hablando con la Dama Gris

-¿Estás diciendo que el fantasma de la torre de Ravenclow tiene un hijo?, no te creo-otro respondió mientras comía su desayuno

-¡Pero es cierto!- Michael Flitt, un Griffindor de segundo grado hablaba sobre el chisme más popular de Hogwarts del último año: el niño fantasma que parecía habitar en el colegio desde hace ya un tiempo, muchos eran los que decían haberlo visto por los corredores deambulando por la noche, nadie había podido verlo muy bien ya que cuando trataban de acercarse, éste desaparecía sin dejar rastro y a pesar de que había muchos "testigos" que afirmaban su existencia, ya se había comprobado que la mayoría mentía sobre los supuestos encuentros, era por eso que el pobre Griffindor se estaba sintiendo muy impotente ante la incredulidad de sus compañeros de casa.

-Tienes que estar mintiendo al igual que los otros, es imposible que los fantasmas tengan hijos-Angelina Johnson hablaba con ese tono de reproche que usaba para las prácticas de quidditch.

Michael volvió a discutir, todos los alumnos que estaban cerca también comenzaron a gritar sus opiniones causando revuelo en la ya escandalosa meza, todos los leones parecían estar dispuestos a participar a excepción de dos chicos idénticos, los gemelos Weasley, quienes al contrario que sus compañeros hablaban en susurros

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Gred?

-Por supuesto que si, Feorge, hay que despistarlos y advertirle- podía apreciarse una pisca de molestia en los comúnmente sonrientes rostros

-Después de todo no podemos compartir a nuestro misterio favorito-ambos sonrieron traviesamente mientras salían del gran comedor hacia su primera clase.

Durante todo el día estuvieron planeando la forma de acercarse al niño fantasma, se encargaron de poner arena del sueño sobre las almohadas de todos los Griffindor para impedir que alguien más saliera por la noche, no podían permitirse ninguna distracción en su plan de captura.

Esperaron a que todos estuvieran durmiendo y fuera muy entrada la noche para salir, caminaron hacia la torre de astronomía, ahí era el lugar en el que comúnmente vagaba el fantasma que buscaban.

Subieron las escaleras cuidando de no hacer ruido, al escuchar leves sonidos provenientes de más adelante se ocultaron detrás de un par de columnas, asomaron la cabeza y por fin lo vieron, era en verdad una imagen hermosa y de cierta forma imponente, él estaba sentado sobre una barda que daba al vacío, la Dama Gris le susurraba algo al oído mientras el niño reía, la mujer acarició su mejilla y desapareció, dejándolo solo y a su merced.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Fred le indicó a su hermano que comenzaran, salieron cuidadosamente de sus escondites tratando de acercarse lo más posible a la figura que permanecía inmóvil mirando el cielo nocturno, George sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña campanita* de plata que puso en el suelo, atándola con un hilillo transparente para hacerla sonar.

Fred por su lado se paró a un costado de la salida donde se encontraba el fantasma, listo para atraparlo cuando se acercara a revisar lo que causaba el sonido.

Con otra seña, George le indicó a su hermano que comenzaran, se ocultó tras otra columna y jaló un poco la campana, su plan tuvo éxito al llamar la atención del niño ya que éste volteó para ver de dónde provenía el tintineo.

Se levantó de su lugar, envuelto solamente con un camisón y se agachó para tomar el objeto que brillaba en el suelo, fue ahí cuando Fred se abalanzó sobre el pequeño cuerpo, aprisionándolo entre sus brazos

-¡Ja!, te lo dije George, no es un fantasma de verdad, ¡me debes diez galeones!- el chico hablaba dando vueltas, agitando al pobre niño que cargaba

George se acercó para verificar si era cierto lo que su hermano le decía, posó una de sus manos sobre la piel transparente y en vez de atravesarla, pudo sentirla suave y cálida

-¡Es verdad!, no está frío, pero entonces ¿por qué es transparente?-los gemelos se miraron con confusión antes de clavar sus ojos en el niño que permanecía fuertemente abrazado a Fred

-Ups!, creo que asustamos al fantasma-su voz salía con diversión mientras ponía en el suelo al pequeño que aún se aferraba con fuerzas a su suéter-¡está temblando!- ahora la voz del gemelo mayor sonaba preocupada

George se acercó , comenzó a acariciar la delgada espalda tratando de hacer que los estremecimientos se calmaran, le palmeó una mejilla para instarlo a que abriera los ojos y les mirara.

-Tranquilo, no vamos a hacerte daño, ¿verdad Fred?

-Es verdad, solo queríamos jugar un poco- modeló su voz para que saliera suave, al parecer funcionó porque el niño abrió los ojos y los miró aún con desconfianza mezclada con curiosidad.

-Ustedes son los gemelos que me han estado siguiendo desde que comenzaron las clases, ¿verdad?

-¡Oh!, pero qué honor, el famoso fantasma nos conoce, ¿no es genial, hermano?

-¡Lo es, hermano!- Harry sonrió por la forma extraña en la que ambos hablaban, se veían agradables

-Son graciosos, ¿por qué me siguieron? – Harry se quitó la capa, volviendo a ser completamente visible, ese cambio hiso que los otros dos muchachos le vieran sorprendidos

-¿Es por esa capa que te vuelves transparente? ¡es genial!

-¡Jamás habíamos escuchado sobre una capa que te hiciera transparente!, ¿podemos verla?- el niño lo pensó por un momento y en vista de que no parecían malas personas, se las tendió.

La capa fue rápidamente tomada de su mano y examinada por la hambrienta mirada de los dos chicos

-¿de qué crees que esté hecha?

-la tela es extraña

-¡también te hace invisible! – ambos se enfrascaron en una plática apresurada, olvidando al niño que solo los miraba sentado en el suelo con diversión, los escuchó atentamente riendo cada vez más por las ridículas teorías sobre el origen de la capa, ¡estaba completamente seguro de que no estaba hecha de piel de fantasma!, comenzó a reír fuertemente después de escuchar esa última explicación, llamando con el alegre sonido la atención de los gemelos que le voltearon a ver.

Era extraño, pero ahora al observarlo en su forma sólida y a color, el pequeño fantasma les resultó fascinante, todo un misterio que ellos estarían más que gustosos de resolver.

-Bueno, pequeño fantasma, permítenos presentarnos, yo soy-no acabó por ser interrumpido por la voz alegre de su interlocutor

-Son George- señalo al de la izquierda- y Fred, ¿verdad?- señaló al de la derecha

Los gemelos quedaron en silencio…¿cómo es que éste niño que apenas conocieron pudo distinguirlos, cuando ni su propia madre podía?

-ya casi amanece, debo irme- el niño se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas, un gesto de pánico se reflejó en los rostros de los pelirrojos

-¡Espera! ¿cómo te llamas?-le detuvieron tomando su mano antes de que pudiera irse, el muchachito clavó sus penetrantes esmeraldas en los zafiros de los mayores dejándolos sin aliento

-Soy Harry- respondió y cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad, se marchó

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, haciendo la muda promesa de averiguar todo sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Lord Voldemort se encontraba algo inquieto, no lo demostraba, pero se podía notar por la cantidad de castigos que había estado repartiendo últimamente.

Sus mortífagos estaban en guardia, esperando una ronda de crusios por cualquier cosa que a su amo le molestara, incluso Lucius estuvo a punto de preguntarle directamente a su señor la razón por la que su humor parecía tan exaltado.

Todos se encontraban en el salón del trono de la mansión Riddle, con el rostro contra el suelo en una sumisa y respetuosa despedida dirigida hacia la figura inmóvil sobre el único asiento del cuarto, el Señor Oscuro los despidió a todos con un movimiento de su mano, cuando por fin quedó solo y en silencio se permitió reflexionar sobre el asunto que lo había tenido molesto desde que despertó: el propietario de los ojos abrumadoramente verdes que veía en sueños, sentía las vibraciones mágicas a través de la conexión que se supone le conectaba con su pareja.

Éste asunto no le provocaba ninguna gracia, cuando llevó a cabo el ritual que alargaría su vida hasta que encontrara una forma definitiva de hacerse inmortal había creído que no había ningún alma destinada a estar con él para toda la eternidad-hiso una mueca de desprecio-el destino era una perra por haberle tendido una trampa así.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, simplemente podía ignorar el vínculo, llevar a cabo sus planes y cuando por fin se convirtiera en el líder del mundo mágico, buscar a su pareja y reclamarle, si, eso sonaba bien, pero de todos modos tendría que averiguar de quién se trataba.

Cerró los ojos con un suspiro, olvidándose momentáneamente de ese asunto y comenzando a planear su siguiente movimiento para poner nuevamente en marcha la guerra que él mismo había comenzado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Remus observaba al pequeño niño azabache que leía echado sobre el suelo de su oficina, estaba algo preocupado, Harry se veía diferente.

El niño, a pesar de tener nueve años, lucía mucho más joven y podía notar como el aura a su alrededor se ensombrecía.

El pobre lobo estaba escandalizado, la primera vez que lo notó fue durante una práctica. Harry había estado insistiendo para que le enseñara a hacer el encantamiento Patronus, siendo el pequeño tan talentoso no le tomó muchos intentos lograrlo, eso no le preocupaba, lo que sí lo hacía era que en vez de salir de una blanco inmaculado, el hechizo resultó ser negro con la forma de un gran lobo y la segunda vez que lo intentó salió un gran siervo plateado.

Cuando le preguntó al niño qué era lo que había hecho, solo le dijo que la primera vez tuvo un pensamiento malo de cuando vivía con los Dursley, pero que cuando lo volvió a intentar utilizó un recuerdo de ellos dos juntos.

Decir que la respuesta le sorprendió era poco, una guerra se desataba en el interior del niño, Remus había visto las esmeraldas del pequeño oscureciéndose por momentos, incluso su personalidad había cambiado gradualmente, ya no se comportaba de la manera dulce e inocente de antaño, ahora veía madurez y sabiduría que no era común en un niño, ¡Merlín!, ni siquiera lo era en un adulto.

Sea lo que fuere que le estaba ocurriendo a su cachorro, el hombre sabía que tenía algo que ver con su desaparición del año pasado, algo sucedió esos días que estuvo desaparecido y que de alguna forma estaban haciendo mella en Harry ahora.

Tendría que charlar con él y convencerlo de que le contara todo, que confiara.

…..(libros)…

Estaba de nuevo de pie frente al bosque, el frío invernal helaba todo a su paso, la noche resplandecía gracias a la nieve que caía a su alrededor reflejando los rayos lunares.

Podía ver el vapor que escapaba de su cuerpo, sus pies descalzos enterrados en la blancura no le provocaban incomodidad como a las demás personas, es más, hasta pudo sonreír debido a la situación, sencillamente ya no se sentía humano, ya no reaccionaba como uno, pero eso no le preocupaba, su cuerpo podía congelarse sin causarle temor ya que tenía la certeza de que no moriría o enfermaría, todo eso quedó atrás.

Esperó tranquilamente la llegada de su sirviente, distrayendo su mirada de vez en cuando al detectar movimientos a su alrededor, sonrió al divisar a los pequeños conejos, lechuzas y venados níveos que se trataban de acercar a él con curiosidad.

Se agachó para acariciar la cabecilla de un cervatillo valiente, confortando a la cría con el calor de su cuerpo, poco a poco fue rodeado por los animales que se sentían seguros debido a la paz que acompañaba al joven mago, verle a los ojos era como caer en un sueño que los aletargaba y les hacía sentir como cuando mamaban leche de su madre o dormían seguros en sus nidos rodeados de sus familias.

-En verdad nadie se le resiste, mi señor- todos los pobres animalillos salieron corriendo debido a la súbita aparición de Acantho, la gran serpiente sonrió prepotente al ver el gesto de disgusto en el hermoso rostro de su amo.

-Tardaste-la voz de Harry no reflejaba nada, analizó al hombre que tenía frente a él tratando de descifrar la razón por la que le había hecho esperar, normalmente cuando le llamaba, Acantho acudía sin demora, ya fuera para darle alguna lección o charlar sobre cualquier cosa.

Harry no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero a pesar de la forma obsesiva en que el otro hombre le miraba y su incesante acecho, le apreciaba, era una criatura fascinante que había visto lo mejor y lo peor del mundo mágico, confiaba en él para que le guiara en todo lo referente a su "destino".

-Llegué a tiempo, pero al verle en tan escasas vestimentas y dado el inclemente clima invernal, me tomé la libertad de conseguirle esto- Acantho ya estaba frente a él, su gran estatura le cubría de la nieve; miró atentamente lo que le extendía con su mano, parecía ser una gran y esponjosa capa blanca, le recordó vagamente a los conejos que hace poco acariciaba.

-¿Fuiste a despellejar algo para cubrirme?- estaba sinceramente sorprendido, jamás habría imaginado que el Naga se preocupara por él más allá de lo que el trato de servidumbre establecía

-No realmente, para tranquilidad de sus amiguitos peludos-señaló con la cabeza a los animales que asomaban sus orejas tras los matorrales- ésta capa es de crin de unicornio, cálida, impermeable y ligera- decía mientras se la colocaba cuidadosamente al menudo cuerpo de Harry

-Sabes que no es necesario, no moriré de pulmonía o algo así- rodó los ojos mientras sentía el suave material, era en verdad cálido y ligero como los camisones que Remus le colocaba para dormir, su mirada se ensombreció al pensar en su querido guardián, al parecer el hombre lobo se había dado cuenta de su cambio.

-Que no vaya a morir no significa que pueda abusar de tan bello cuerpo, solo mire como tiene los pies, de ahora en adelante deberé tratarlo como a un niño y cuidarle , ya que al parecer a usted no le importa- su rostro denotaba seriedad y molestia, rápidamente levantó al niño del suelo, emprendiendo camino hacia lo profundo del bosque, Harry se molestó, pero decidió no decir nada al ver el tinte azulado que tenían sus extremidades debido al hielo, se envolvió mejor en la capa al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba entre los fuertes brazos de Acantho, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados el paisaje a su alrededor.

Caminaron por un rato, el niño podía ver las sombras que les seguían, supuso que eran los Nagas de la tribu de su sirviente, llegaron al claro en donde estaba la entrada al reino de los muertos, su reino.

Fue colocado en el suelo con cuidado, la primera vez que había pisado ese terreno se había sentido un poco inquieto, pero ahora la familiaridad también había aumentado, estaba ubicado en lo que recordaba era un círculo de hadas, ahí la magia se respiraba, chispeaba y te estremecía.

-Es momento de que sepa todo, mi príncipe, de que restablezca su poderío, debe poner orden en éste mundo indigno- Acantho le miraba de pie frente a la entrada, sus brazos descansaban a su espalda dándole un aire regio, todo rastro de broma o coquetería se esfumaron de su faz.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mi señor, usted ha vivido en un engaño, toda la vida que conoce ha sido cuidadosamente planeada desde las sombras por alguien a quien usted aprecia, le han mentido sobre cosas muy importantes, sagradas para usted, y nosotros, sus fieles sirvientes no estamos dispuestos a seguir permitiéndolo, no somos criaturas que perdonen la traición- las sombras salieron de su escondite, varios hombres y mujeres mitad serpiente ahora se inclinaban ante él, los veía a su alrededor y supo que lo que su líder le decía era verdad, los Naga eran seres orgullosos, fieles a los suyos.

Volteó hacia Acantho, quien se inclinó aún más ante la posibilidad de haber ofendido a su amo por hablarle de esa manera sobre sus seres queridos, Harry tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciéndole que le mirara a los ojos

-Sé que tus palabras son sinceras, pero aun así conozco a mi familia, sé de sus defectos y también de sus virtudes, aceptaré tu advertencia, pero quiero que sepas que sea cual sea la verdad, solo yo tengo la decisión sobre el traidor del que hablas, mi familia es mía así como tú y tu tribu son míos ¿entendido? – el líder asintió- bien, ya que todos han entendido esto, quiero pedirles su ayuda para lidiar con todo

-No debe pedirnos eso, Amo, nosotros nacimos para servirle y así lo haremos

-Gracias- el hombre tomó las manos del niño y las besó

-Muy bien, ahora continuemos con lo que vinimos a hacer

La fuerte cola de la criatura se agitó haciendo sonar el cascabel que tenía en la punta, el sonido provocó que las ramas y el tronco del gran roble comenzaran a retorcerse, la madera comenzó a deformarse hasta que adquirió la apariencia de un cuerpo de mujer, Harry se acercó, el color café de la corteza se volvió verde como manzana, en su cabeza los cabellos eran espesos y esponjados como los ramajes, miró su rostro sin poder evitar la lástima que le invadió, estaba demacrada, sus facciones solo demostraban la infelicidad que la dríada sentía.

-Acérquese a ella mi señor, no le hará daño, ahora ella también le sirve, le contará todo lo que quiera saber, todos los portadores anteriores a usted escribieron en su corteza todos sus conocimientos con la esperanza de que cuando el verdadero Amo llegara, pudiera disponer de ellos- los hombros del niño fueron empujados levemente para instarlo a avanzar, se posicionó justo enfrente del hada, ella sintió su presencia y le miró, sus ojos eran completamente negros, Harry casi podía palpar su dolor.

La mujer se inclinó hacia el pequeño, colocando sus labios cerca de su oído como si fuera a contarle a su nuevo señor un gran secreto, Harry se quedó quieto escuchando la extraña voz, sonaba como el viento, estaba lleno de emociones y acontecimientos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie, asimilando toda la información, guardándola en su memoria, adquiriendo la magia guardada por siglos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos supo lo que debía hacer.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Acantho miraba fijamente al niño que se había convertido en el Amo de la Muerte, cuando este volteó, pudo observar la decisión que brillaba en sus esmeraldas, esas joyas verdes como la muerte.

Cuando comprendió que ese joven mago sería su amo no supo si debía reír por lo hilarante de la situación o gritar de rabia, el chico le demostró valentía y dignidad, como ya había dicho, era todo un pequeño príncipe, con eso se ganó su respeto, pero cuando lo mandó al mundo subterráneo a enfrentar a la bestia hambrienta que ahí habitaba jamás imagino que ese niño le venciera.

Al parecer le había subestimado, Harry regresó en trance, la magia negra que le condujo hacia ellos le había ayudado a salir y aún se arremolinaba a su alrededor, cuando el patriarca se acercó hasta él pudo saborear el aura mágica que bullía dentro del pequeño cuerpo con renovada fuerza, ahí supo que ese muchachito era digno de regirlos, sintió el deseo de poseerlo aunque fuera imposible, así que se rindió a sus pies jurando protegerlo.

Esperaba ansioso el futuro que construiría el heredero Peverell con su poder.

Volvió a enfocar completamente su atención en el delgado cuerpo que había caído precipitadamente al suelo, uno de los integrantes más jóvenes de su tribu hiso el ademán de acercarse, pero el líder le detuvo con una mirada furtiva, tomó al niño colocando una mano sobre su frente, se encontraba bien, su mente estaba algo sobrecargada con el nuevo conocimiento, solo necesitaría una buena siesta para asimilarlo todo.

De nuevo se perdió en el rostro del más joven, el cuerpo se agitaba un poco, al parecer no estaba teniendo un buen sueño. Con el ceño fruncido, Acantho unió sus frentes usando el contacto y el vínculo que los unía para apaciguar la mente de su amo enviando ondas de calma, todo iba bien, Harry ya no se removía, estaba por levantarse para llevarlo a su refugio a descansar, cuando sintió a través de sus mentes conectadas otra pulsación que provenía de alguien más.

Escaneó las vibraciones, interceptándolas antes de que llegaran a la mente de su amo, era un aura poderosa y muy oscura…parecía ser de otro mago, aunque podía percibir esencia de criatura mezclada.

Tanteó el vínculo que el desconocido tenía con su amo, sintiendo la intensidad y de qué tipo se trataba, no era de servidumbre, tampoco un juramento…

Rugió de rabia al saber de qué se trataba, era un vínculo de compañerismo que le unía con su pareja, se negaba a creerlo, SU amo no podía estar predestinado a nadie, no debía pertenecerle a NADIE.

Y el muy maldito parecía querer averiguar a través de su conexión dónde encontrar a Harry.

Con ira levantó un muro temporal dentro de la mente del niño que aún dormía entre sus brazos, expulsando violentamente a quien trataba de contactar con él, pudo sentir con satisfacción el creciente enojo del desconocido al ser rechazado de esa forma antes de que se cerrara el vínculo.

Sonrió conforme volviendo a la realidad, cargó el cuerpo y comenzó el camino hacia su refugio para dejar descansar al pequeño, lidiaría después con la molestia que seguramente sentiría cuando estuviera consiente de lo que Acantho había hecho sin su permiso.

…..(Descubrimientos)…..

Albus estaba en su oficina mirando los terrenos de Hogwarts a través de la gran ventana, su usualmente ágil mente estaba hecha un desastre.

La gente a su alrededor pensaba que era un viejo loco, lleno de sabiduría, pero loco al fin y al cabo, nadie podía ver más allá de su fachada, excepto él.

Suspiró. Los planes se estaban complicando por su culpa, por no ser paciente, por ser débil.

Miró su mano ennegrecida que todavía tenía el anillo encarnado al dedo anular, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Severus por eliminar la maldición, ésta no cedía, lo mejor que se pudo hacer fue relegarla a su mano para evitar que se extendiera y por eso su tiempo se agotaba, si moría antes de realizar sus planes él jamás se lo perdonaría.

Volvió a suspirar, de nuevo enfocado en ese asunto, debía pensar en otra forma de ayudarle y por supuesto teniendo mucho cuidado, ya era más que un hecho el despertar de la herencia mágica de Harry, el muchachito se veía debilitado tanto física como mentalmente, estaba preocupado, había estado desapareciendo muy seguido los últimos meses, se perdía en el bosque por días y regresaba agotado, se negaba a contarle nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Remus, solo decía que salía a dar paseos porque no le gustaba estar encerrado todo el tiempo en el castillo.

El Director con una sonrisa apenada aceptaba los reclamos del niño, los profesores con semblantes culpables también lo hacían, después de todo el pobrecillo jamás salía por seguridad y cuando lo hacía era por poco tiempo y siempre acompañado.

Ya habían charlado sobre eso y Albus había acordado con él y con los demás que le dejaría hacer ese tipo de excursiones siempre y cuando llevara a Fawkes consigo, todos confiaban en que si algún peligro le acechaba, el fénix le trasladaría de vuelta al colegio sin problema.

Se sentó en su silla cerrando los ojos para tratar de relajarse, sumido en nebulosas de pensamientos cayó en sopor, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era bastante entrada la tarde, la luz crepuscular pintaba de anaranjado las paredes de su despacho, sintió un par de manos que se apoyaban en sus rodillas y al voltear encontró dos pares de ojos brillantes, eran Fawkes y Harry que le miraban de forma casi divertida por haberlo atrapado durmiendo en horas laborales

-Perdón por despertarle, pensé que tendría frío- el niño le mostró una manta que estaba colocando sobre sus rodillas, Albus no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan considerada acción

-Muchas gracias Harry, veo que por fin regresaste de tu paseo, cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue?-volteó a ver al ave fénix-¿ le has cuidado bien, Fawkes?- el ave trinó, podría jurar que se escuchaba molesto, con otro trino muy suave Harry tranquilizó a su familiar, adoraba escucharles conversar, el lenguaje de las aves era tan dulce…realmente grato de oír.

-Fawkes lo ha hecho bien, me ha contado varias cosas sobre su especie y sobre otras muchas criaturas, gracias por dejarlo venir conmigo, pero creo que usted podría sentirse un poco solo sin él aquí- el pequeño se mostraba preocupado

-No te acongojes mi niño, he aprovechado la ausencia de ambos para hablar con los demás directores, además de que como ya casi terminamos otro año escolar, hay muchos papeles que firmar, la profesora McGonagall se la pasa entrando y saliendo de mi oficina todo el tiempo, así que no me siento solo, no deben preocuparse por mí

Harry asintió e hiso el ademán de subir a su regazo, el director le ayudó, se envolvieron en la manta que el menor había traído y comenzaron a platicar, desde que comenzó el nuevo ciclo escolar no habían podido hacerlo, la última charla decente que tuvieron fue en el cumpleaños número diez del niño y eso había sido un mes antes de que comenzara la escuela.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que Harry notó la mano cubierta de Dumbledore, con curiosidad acercó la suya y cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, un cosquilleo de magia recorrió al más joven, miró hacia arriba, su abuelo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba su cabello con la otra mano así que al parecer no había sentido nada.

Volvió su atención a la mano ennegrecida, sus ojos captaron una forma sobre uno de los dedos, quitó la manga que le obstruía la visión, ¡valla sorpresa!, era un anillo con una gran piedra negra como pieza central, la tocó con un dedo, la energía nigromántica que ésta despedía parecía lamerle los dedos, sabía lo que era, todo sobre ella estaba almacenado en su memoria junto a los demás conocimientos que había absorbido de la dríada que custodiaba su mundo.

Sintió que la piedra de la resurrección vibraba, con otro vistazo al anciano director y una inhalación profunda, se concentró en lo que la piedra tenía que mostrarle, sintió como si se apareciera, era la misma sensación de ser jalado por el ombligo que tanto detestaban las personas.

Vio miles de imágenes que aparecían vertiginosamente frente a sus ojos, primero tres hombres y la misma figura encapuchada que conoció en el inframundo, luego otros cientos de rostros desconocidos de cabellos negros y rostros hermosos, muy parecidos entre sí pero que poco a poco se volvían cada vez más desagradables , las visiones siguieron hasta llegar a una que captó su interés, eran dos hombres y una mujer, vio sus vidas aisladas y pobres, vio a la mujer siendo maltratada, con lágrimas en los ojos, luego la vio muy feliz, el escenario cambió a una pequeña y linda casa, vio a la mujer con un hombre muy apuesto, parecían felices, luego la vio a ella embarazada llorando de nuevo y a él gritándole, la vio vagar sin rumbo hasta llegar a un lugar gris y frío donde se veían varios niños, la vio dar a luz, la vio morir y luego nada, creyó que la visión se había acabado hasta que otra imagen le llegó, un niño algo mayor que él con rostro sombrío y mirada calculadora, ésta imagen en específico le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Vio al niño ser golpeado y molestado, lo vio hacer magia y hablar con las serpientes antes de verle hablando con el profesor Dumbledore.

Vio la disimulada alegría en la cara del chico al hablar con su abuelo, le vio acudir a Hogwarts con emoción llegando a ser el mejor de toda la escuela, le vio triunfar, le vio asesinar, le vio convertirse en Lord Voldemort y luego…nada de nuevo, esperó .

Lo último que le mostró la piedra fue a Dumbledore tratando de usarla activando así la maldición de propiedad de la reliquia.

Salió de la visión con gesto cansado y pensativo, se reclinó más sobre el cuerpo del director quien parecía que se había vuelto a dormir mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, ¿qué debía hacer?, lo pensó un momento más hasta que decidió por fin.

Era más que obvio que esos recuerdos eran de las personas que habían poseído la piedra desde que los tres hermanos la habían creado y por las últimas memorias dedujo que el anillo le había pertenecido a la madre del que fuera un gran mago oscuro

Con cuidado de no despertar al adulto, atrajo la piedra hacia su mano, zafándola del anillo, estirando un poco el brazo alcanzó uno de los caramelos de limón que estaban en un cuenco sobre el escritorio frente a ambos y lo transmutó en una piedra igual a la reliquia, la colocó en el anillo inyectándole un poco de magia negra, así nadie sospecharía que no era la piedra verdadera.

Con solo desearlo, quitó la maldición, con cuidado se aseguró que el adulto siguiera durmiendo y se bajó lentamente de su regazo, estaba a punto de salir cuando una melodiosa voz lo detuvo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, polluelo?- era Fawkes, le miraba sospechosamente desde su percha

-No te preocupes, solo le ayudé, al parecer el abuelo trató de usar esto-le mostró la piedra- y activó la maldición que tenía

-¿Va a estar bien?

-Por supuesto, solo te pido que me ayudes si pregunta cómo es que la maldición ya no está, ¿de acuerdo?, sabes que debo mantener en secreto mi condición

-Niños, tan descuidados, he estado con Albus desde hace mucho tiempo, le he visto en las mejores y las peores, espero que sepa lo que está haciendo, al igual que tú, polluelo, no quiero que nada malo te pase, también eres mi cría, recuérdalo

-Gracias Fawkes, ¿cantarás para mi ésta noche?- Harry abrió la puerta

-¿Dormirás ésta noche?, pensé que volverías con la serpiente o pasearías por el colegio-los cantos del ave sonaban con reproche.

No lo culpaba, Harry ya no dormía tanto como cuando era más pequeño, sentía que ya no lo necesitaba, eran contadas las noches en las que dormía en su habitación ya que cuando salía y le ganaba el cansancio, se acurrucaba en cualquier rincón, ya fuera la escuela o el bosque, no importaba, los fantasmas y los retratos cuidaban su sueño, al igual que Acantho y las demás criaturas.

Le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa al fénix e hiso un ademán para que le acompañara, se dirigieron a la habitación del niño, entraron y se acomodaron en la gran cama, Harry se metió bajo las cobijas mientras Fawkes se posaba sobre la cabecera y comenzaba una suave melodía.

Harry se sentía realmente bien ahora, la sospecha por el asunto de su abuelo y la piedra fue sacado de su mente dando paso a la relajación propia de la inconciencia, arrastró sus pies bajo las sábanas suspirando de placer al sentir lo frío de la tela, pensando vagamente en la similitud de su cama con el nido de pieles que los Naga habían construido para él dentro de su… ¿guarida?, bueno, lo que esa gran construcción fuera, abrió pesadamente un ojo al sentir un ligero movimiento a su lado, era el pequeño Green, su pelaje azul se había vuelto más brillante, le acercó a su cuerpo, pegándolo a su cálido pecho provocando que el animalito se hiciera bolita, sintió unos bigotes haciéndole cosquillas bajo la barbilla justo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Le había podido rastrear muy cerca de un gran foco de magia oscura, al parecer la conexión se intensificaba conforme su poder crecía, gracias a las pociones de Severus y mucho descanso su núcleo se estaba fortaleciendo cada vez más, pero a pesar de eso no se encontraba del todo bien.

¿Cuál era el motivo?, simple, su aún desconocida pareja

Aunque en la última conexión que trató de hacer pudo localizarle casi por completo, algo se interpuso y cortó de un tajo el vínculo, estaba totalmente furioso al pensar que alguien más tenía acceso a la mente de su compañero, eso le trajo algunas incógnitas al Lord Oscuro.

Si había alguien capaz de entrar e interrumpir el contacto solo podría deberse a dos causas: o su pareja ya estaba vinculada con alguien más o era demasiado débil como para defender su mente de un intruso, cualquiera de las dos significaba solo problemas para él.

Si ya había alguien más en la vida de su compañero entonces tendría que deshacerse del otro u otra y si resultaba ser débil, entonces tendría que encontrarlo lo antes posible para evitar ser manipulado, ¡maldita sea!, esperaba que si carecía de poder por lo menos pudiera calentarle la cama satisfactoriamente, si no podía aportar nada a su causa era preferible mantenerle oculto en sus habitaciones, así se ahorraría la vergüenza de ser el mago más poderoso del mundo que tenía un compañero mediocre.

Suspirando para tranquilizarse dirigió una de sus manos hacia su cabello, estaba tomando un baño después de la última junta con su círculo interno, los avances que habían tenido durante el año eran bastante grandes, Lucius ya estaba comenzando a mover sus hilos dentro del ministerio para acarrear más gente poderosa hacia su lado, Bellatrix continuaba con su trabajo extrayendo información junto con los Lestrange y Severus seguía trayéndole más datos desde Hogwarts sobre los movimientos del anciano director, todo parecía ir bien , él mismo se aseguraría de que así siguiera.

Sintiendo el agua de la bañera completamente fría, Voldemort decidió salir de ella, secando su cuerpo con una toalla y envolviéndose en una túnica verde esmeralda se dio un vistazo en el gran espejo de marco dorado que tenía frente a sí, su apariencia ya estaba completamente restaurada y era perfecta, tal como le gustaba, salió del baño hacia su despacho, tenía varios informes que llenar, gente que torturar y una nación por conquistar, más tarde se preocuparía por su pareja perdida.

_**Nota de autora: **_**Bueno, bueno….monstruo de capítulo ¿no creen? Sinceramente sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza me alivian y el que a ustedes les guste lo hace doblemente maravilloso!**

**Millones de gracias a Soloemma, Noemi Cullen y Guest (¿?) que me comentaron el capi pasado y a ti que me estás leyendo, muchísimas gracias! **

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	5. Chapter 5 De libros y ofertas

**Nota de autor: bueno bueno, hola gente! Me disculpo por la tardanza, últimamente he estado hasta el cuello de tareas y me estreso y se me van las ideas, así que lo siento, pero aquí está otro capi, a leer y nos vemos abajo! **

Capítulo cinco: DE LIBROS MISTERIOSO Y OFERTAS TENTADORAS

Caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos que conducían a la biblioteca para continuar con sus búsquedas, esto se había vuelto una rutina en su día a día, por las mañanas seguía tomando sus clases privadas con sus profesores, al terminar tomaba el té con Remus junto a cualquier otro maestro que no tuviera clases, practicaba a solas su magia sin varita hasta la hora del crepúsculo y de vez en cuando salía a visitar a Hagrid, Firenze o Acantho .

Esperaba pacientemente el anochecer para ir a seguir investigando, ya había encontrado varias cosas muy interesantes en la sección prohibida como todo tipo de conjuros sobre magia negra, hechizos de invocación, rituales de sangre y uno que otro artefacto curioso.

Pero lo más significativo que había encontrado eran dos libros muy misteriosos que estaban guardados en una especie de estuche transparente, escondidos en la repisa más alta y alejada de la biblioteca; después de tanta investigación ya sospechaba lo que eran, no dejó pasar el hecho de que le resultaban familiares.

No solo eran libros, su propia magia respondía a ellos como lo hacía con su capa y la piedra, parecían resonar en la misma frecuencia y a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo y telarañas que podían verse sobre ellos, debían de estar ahí desde hacía muchos años atrás.

-¿por qué nuestro pequeño fantasma está fuera de su cama a éstas horas?

-¿Acaso no podías dormir?

-¿Tenías frío?

-¡si es así, Fred y yo podemos ayudarte…de nuevo!

Volvió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un par de voces traviesas tan cerca de él, alzó la mirada hacia los gemelos pelirrojos que una vez más le habían pillado con la guardia baja, ambos sonreían con diversión y lo único que pudo hacer Harry fue sonrojarse por su descuido, el par era demasiado sigiloso ¡y eso que ellos traían zapatos!, desde el incidente de la "captura del fantasma" ambos ya lo habían atrapado repetidas veces mientras soñaba despierto o dormitaba por los rincones del castillo, esas últimas situaciones habían fortalecido su amistad, ya que cuando lo encontraban así le reñían diciendo que podía enfermar y entre ambos lo enredaban en un cálido abrazo con el pretexto de servirle de cobija.

Una sonrisa dulce se plasmó en su rostro ante éste recuerdo.

-Así que, ¿qué respondes en tu defensa, jovencito?

-Heeee…¿me deje llevar por mi espíritu merodeador?- ya le habían contado sobre su admiración por los que se hicieron llamar Merodeadores, se sorprendió cuando le mostraron el Mapa del Merodeador, Remus le había contado que se había perdido después de que Filch se lo confiscara a James cuando éste había sido atrapado intentando poner de cabeza todos los cuadros de la sala común de Slytherin.

-¡Maravilloso!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Ese es nuestro chico!- George le cargó y le dio vueltas como ya había tomado el hábito de hacer-¡estamos muy orgullosos de ti!

-¿Y bien? ¿A dónde te dirigías?- una vez que los pelirrojos se calmaron y estuvo en tierra firme otra vez, los observo sopesando si podía confiarles o no sus planes, ambos le miraban casi con adoración y eran Griffindors después de todo, preferirían que les confiscaran todos sus materiales de bromas antes que traicionar a un amigo.

Estaba seguro que no le dirían nada a nadie de lo que hiciera, así que con una sonrisa que hiso ponerse tan rojos a ambos como sus cabellos, les contó que había encontrado dos libros extraños en la biblioteca y que estaba buscando la forma de poder obtenerlos.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en cargarlo de nuevo y correr hacia la biblioteca ofreciendo su ayuda, odiaba ser cargado como costal de papas pero confesaba que era divertido, le hacía olvidarse por un momento de todo lo demás.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la gran puerta Harry hiso el ademán de querer salir del agarre que uno de los gemelos tenía sombre su cintura, pero se lo impidió, le volteó a ver para saber el motivo de su aprisionamiento.

-Déjame tenerte así por un rato- se veía algo apenado, pero su petición era firme, Harry le restó importancia, se acomodó para por lo menos estar más cómodo y le paso las llaves al otro para que abriera.

Los guió por las estanterías hasta llegar a la ya conocida reja que separaba el área común de la sección prohibida, por suerte Peeves estaba cumpliendo su promesa de mantener alejado a Filch de esa parte del castillo durante sus guardias, le agradecería más tarde dejándolo ganar en sus ocasionales juegos.

Llegaron al estante que buscaban, Harry rápidamente les señaló el sitio en el que estaba la caja y después de algunos cálculos decidieron que lo mejor que podían hacer sin arriesgarse a tirar algo montados en una escoba, era levitar al más pequeño para que alcanzara la caja.

Lo colocaron sobre un escritorio antes de conjurar entre los dos un encantamiento de levitación.

-No te preocupes Harry, si te caes, que no creo, te atraparemos- el chico solo los miró con los ojos entrecerrados, prometiéndoles silenciosamente una venganza dolorosa si le dejaban caer, provocando que los dos mayores tragaran grueso.

Por suerte no hubo ningún problema, cuando el niño tuvo la caja entre sus manos y la levantó creyó que sería más pesada, casi juraría que se había vuelto liviana para él, descendió lentamente hasta los brazos de Fred y rápidamente se zafó para evitar volver a ser aprisionado.

-¡Ábrela!, veamos de qué son esos libros- trató de hacerlo, pero la tapa no cedía, los otros chicos trataron también pero no pudieron, Harry miró más detenidamente la caja, el material era transparente pero no era cristal, era mucho más resistente y tenía varios símbolos grabados en la estructura de metal negro que sostenía los paneles.

Pasó sus manos alrededor de la misteriosa pieza hasta que descubrió una ranura a un costado, justo en una de las esquinas de abajo a la izquierda

Frunció el ceño y acercó su rostro para verla mejor, era un hueco no más grande que una uva y era cuadrado, la respuesta le llegó en un segundo, estaba absolutamente seguro de _qué_ era lo que abría la caja.

Al saber eso también supo que esos libros podrían ser muy peligrosos si realmente eran los que estaba buscando, tenía que deshacerse de los gemelos para prevenir cualquier problema como el ocurrido con el profesor Dumbledore.

Sin perder más tiempo hiso que salieran de la biblioteca y los llevo hacia la torre de Griffindor para despedirse, pero ellos no lo dejaron.

-¿Por qué no podemos acompañarte para ayudarte a abrir la caja?-ambos le miraban con ojos de perrito para tratar de convencerlo, Harry se sintió mal, pero recordó a tiempo el posible peligro al que podía exponerlos cuando la abriera, así que modulando su voz para que sonara fría y poniendo un gesto indiferente , respondió

-Les agradezco su ayuda, pero esto no les incumbe, será mejor que vayan a dormir, en unas cuantas horas comenzarán sus clases- vio la expresión desconcertada en los ojos azules de los muchachos y sin decir más, se dio la vuelta activando su capa de invisibilidad para evitar que le siguieran, se dirigió hacia su habitación en donde Fawkes le esperaba, con una floritura de su mano convocó un escudo en su puerta para evitar que alguien entrara aunque fuera algo improbable por la hora, era mejor prevenir que lamentar ¿no?

Se dejó caer junto con la caja en el centro de la alfombra, frente a la chimenea, metió una mano bajo su piyama para extraer la piedra de la resurrección que ahora colgaba de una cadena dorada, rodeando su cuello.

Se la quitó, volvió su atención hacia lo que había supuesto era la cerradura y con las manos algo temblorosas, presionó la piedra dentro del hueco, encajaba perfectamente.

En cuanto se abrió la tapa pudo escuchar un susurro muy parecido a la voz de la dríada del bosque que le invitaba a develar los secretos que guardaban ambos libros.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Estaba tranquilamente tumbado sobre un cálido regazo mientras mordisqueaba una galleta hecha por la matriarca de la familia con la que había estado desde hace varios años, su vida hasta ahora había sido tranquila y simple, aburrida tal y como le gustaba, no tenía que mover ni un solo dedo para obtener algo, ser una mascota era muy agradable.

Pensó que pasaría el resto de su vida de esa forma, comiendo sobras, siendo mimado y holgazaneando todo el día. Qué equivocado estaba.

Su madre le dijo cuando era pequeño que la gente siempre paga por sus acciones, que el destino siempre las encuentra sin importar lo escurridizos que sean y que definitivamente no era amable con quien no se lo merecía.

Pensaba que solo era una vieja loca y amargada que le odiaba por no llenar sus expectativas, pero muy tarde entendió que debió haberle hecho caso.

Después de tantos años llenos de miedo que poco a poco se iba apagando para dar lugar a la satisfacción, lo que más temía sucedió, fue llamado por aquel al que le juró lealtad, ese hombre que era capaz de congelar el infierno con una mirada y hacer que hasta el héroe más valiente ensuciara sus calzoncillos.

El Lord Oscuro.

Cuando sintió la quemazón distintiva de la llamada a través de la marca tenebrosa se levantó como loco, cayendo del regazo al suelo en un segundo, el hijo menor de la familia le miró extrañado por su reacción, trató de levantarlo pero corrió hacia la oscuridad de la noche antes de que lo tocara.

Ya estando al aire libre, hiso algo que hace años no hacía, volvió a su figura original, las patas se convirtieron en manos y piernas, el pelo desapareció de gran parte de su cuerpo, obeso por la falta de ejercicio y sus ojos perdieron la capacidad de ver bien en la oscuridad.

Palpo su cabeza, sintiendo la calva, las cejas pobladas, los labios delgados y los prominentes dientes de roedor que siempre había tenido, se retorció en el piso al sentir aún más el dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo, él estaba impaciente, debía acudir lo antes posible para evitar que la sesión de tortura que seguramente le esperaba no durara mucho.

Reuniendo la poca fuerza mágica que tenía, trató de aparecerse, el vínculo de servidumbre de la marca le indicaría a su magia a donde acudir, solo esperaba que su Señor hubiera despertado de buenas.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El dolor de la transformación por fin cedía, las garras, la cola y las orejas lupinas desaparecían lentamente al regresar a su forma humana.

Sintió un escalofrío al recibir la fría brisa nocturna sobre su piel desnuda, sus ropas ahora estaban hechas jirones debido al cambio de hombre a bestia. Suspiró, se hiso un ovillo sobre el pasto que estaba perlado del rocío matutino antes de alzar la mirada al cielo, pudo ver claramente los rayos del amanecer despuntando en el horizonte y calentando su fría piel, cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación.

Desgraciadamente la paz no le duró mucho, pudo sentir a sus espaldas la presencia de alguien más, el aire le trajo una fragancia muy conocida, olía a sangre, a caza, a macho, no pudo evitar soltar un bufido cuando se percató de que era el Alfa de la que se suponía era su manada: Fenrir Greyback.

Volteó a verle, por lo menos el salvaje hombre lobo había tenido la decencia de ponerse unos pantalones antes de acercarse a él, detestaba cuando ambos se encontraban frente a frente completamente desnudos, claro que al otro no le molestaba, es más, le encantaba ver el cuerpo de Remus y percibir más libremente su aroma dulce, pero aun así había accedido a vestirse solo para mantener al otro tranquilo.

Greyback hiso un suave movimiento para intentar acercarse, Remus pudo ver la cobija que el tosco hombre llevaba en la mano, supuso que la había traído para que se cubriera. Dándole a entender que podía acercarse, el Alfa llegó a su lado y le cubrió, analizó las heridas que el profesor se había hecho durante su reciente transformación frunciendo el ceño en el camino, podía ver el enojo reflejado en sus ojos negros y amenazantes.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con esto?- por su voz, realmente estaba enojado, había salido con un tinte de reproche bastante intimidante.

Remus fingió que no sabía a qué se refería, prefiriendo ponerse de pie y comenzar la marcha hacia la casa de los gritos, debía conseguir ropa limpia antes de volver a Hogwarts para descansar, pero unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron para evitar su avance, no pudo luchar contra el escalofrío que le recorrió desde su espina dorsal.

-Esto pasa porque no estás cerca de mí, yo puedo ayudarte a manejar a tu lobo, te hiere porque me busca- Demonios, odiaba estas discusiones, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces habían peleado por lo mismo.

-Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, no puedo darle la espalda a todo y simplemente huir contigo, tengo responsabilidades, una vida y a mi cachorro, no puedo dejarlo, no a él- su voz se suavizó al mencionar a su niño, era por él que luchaba contra sus instintos más primarios y rechazaba cada vez al Alfa.

-Y yo siempre te digo lo mismo, no me importa que lo traigas contigo, estará a salvo en la Manada, nadie jamás lo encontrará, si tú quieres yo también lo tomaré como mi cría, será el príncipe, nadie les hará daño ni a él ni a ti, lo juro- la voz masculina de Greyback era demasiado sensual a los oídos de Remus, sus palabras le seducían y es que ¿cómo negarte cuando un Alfa hecho y derecho te ofrecía cuidar de ti y de tu cachorro tan férreamente?

Dejó volar su imaginación, pensando en cómo sería si aceptaba irse lejos de todo y de todos, se imaginó a sí mismo despertando día tras día en un cálido nido, pensó en su pequeño Harry correteando junto a él y las demás crías por prados verdes e interminables, libres de dolor o preocupaciones, incluso se dibujó en su mente la imagen de Greyback fanfarroneando al cazar presas gigantescas y ofreciéndoselas para demostrarle que podía procurar sustento a su pequeña familia, pudo sentir una agradable calidez en su pecho al fantasear, en verdad sería muy fácil aceptar la oferta del Alfa y tomar a Harry para huir juntos, en verdad sería tan fácil…

Pero su razón pareció darle una patada a su nube de sueños, porque rápidamente recuperó su cordura y con todo el pesar de su corazón, se separó de los brazos que le aprisionaban.

-Ojalá pudiera estar en tu situación y simplemente declararme neutral, sin molestar ni ser molestado, pero desafortunadamente tengo un lado y razones muy fuertes que me impiden desligarme de él, en verdad lo siento, mi respuesta sigue siendo la de siempre- su corazón dolía un poco más cada vez que le rechazaba, Fenrir podría ser completamente salvaje, pero era leal y ejercía su posición de líder de forma intachable, era realmente admirable la valentía y el sentido del deber que poseía.

Envolvió bien su cuerpo en la cobija y comenzó a caminar, pudo sentir al gran hombre tras él dar un paso en su dirección para seguirle, con una sola mirada de advertencia lo detuvo, en el estado sentimental en el que estaba no tenía la seguridad de poder negarse una vez más al Alfa, mejor alejarse antes de sucumbir a sus deseos.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En cuanto llegó a su destino fue jaloneado y finalmente arrojado a los pies del trono de su señor, Peter temblaba con la cabeza pegada al suelo en muestra de sumisión, toda la habitación estaba fría pero bien iluminada, desde la posición en la que estaba podía ver el elegante porte del Lord reflejado en el mármol negro con la claridad de un espejo, sentía su cuerpo convulsionar por el miedo, ya habían pasado más de diez segundos y aún no le habían lanzado ningún _crucio , _en verdad era alarmante, el animago sabía eso perfectamente, el silencio del Señor Oscuro representaba mil veces más peligro que sus castigos.

Al ver que su amo seguía sin hacer nada, tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y se atrevió a alzar la vista un poco, pudo ver la fuerte mandíbula, los perfectos labios, la nariz recta y luego…el aire se atoró en sus pulmones, los ojos de rubí que le taladraron la mente en cuanto sus miradas se conectaron, por fin comenzó su castigo.

Sintió la fuerza demoledora del Lord atravesar sus escasas protecciones como si fueran humo, revolvió, violó y saqueó cada uno de los recovecos de su memoria, torturándolo con las visiones de sus peores y más humillantes recuerdos: las burlas, el desprecio, el miedo, la cobardía, la amistad y finalmente la traición. Revolvió un poco más en busca de recuerdos útiles, vio las imágenes de los Weasley junto a una que otra de Dumbledore y McGonagall, éste último recuerdo pareció llamar la atención del mago oscuro.

Con un parpadeo de parte de Voldemort su mente fue liberada, sintió como varios hilos de sangre salían de su nariz y oídos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, estaba empapado en sudor.

-Mi querido Colagusano, veo que no has hecho absolutamente nada desde que me fui- la voz era completamente aterradora, enfocó su vista y le miró, era como ver al rey de los demonios en vivo y en directo, su instinto de preservación le dijo que su vida dependería de lo que dijera en los momentos siguientes, debía demostrar que seguía siendo útil, muchos otros mortífagos antes que él habían sido desechados al no poder aportar nada, en las filas del Señor Oscuro todos eran reemplazables.

-M-Mi Señor, le j-juro que he estado c-cons-siguiendo información para usted, la f-f-familia con la que he vivido todos este tiempo son miembros importantes de la O-Orden y he averiguado algo muy i-im-importante- rezó como loco para que le creyera, esa información era su as bajo la manga, la había conseguido mientras comía sobras debajo de la meza de la cocina en la Madriguera, el director junto con Arthur, su hijo mayor y varios otros miembros se habían reunido hace algunos meses para discutir sobre lo que ellos llamaba "El Tesoro"

El Lord sopesó la idea de simplemente matarlo, pero no lo hizo, decidió escucharlo, la imagen de Dumbledore y sus seguidores hablando en murmullos le llamó la atención y por culpa del caos que provocó en la mente del otro no pudo saber bien lo que discutían.

-Habla

Peter bajó la mirada al piso para no trabarse durante la explicación, pero a pesar de eso sentía las punzadas de chispeante poder que le rodeaban, era seductor, altamente letal.

-U-Últimamente han habido reuniones regulares en casa de los Weasley, son m-muy cuidadosos de no ser e-escuchados por nadie, ponen hechizos de privacidad y sellan la habitación para que nadie entre-se tomó un momento para respirar y calmar sus nervios, la visión de sus dedos temblorosos no ayudaban- he podido colarme unas c-c-cuantas veces, por lo que he entendido tienen _algo_ escondido en Hogwarts, lo llaman "El Tesoro" y…

Su voz chillona se atascó en su garganta al llegar a ese punto, no estaba seguro de lo que haría su señor en cuanto le contara lo que decía el viejo director del castillo, sintió un jalón al ser elevado en el aire por una fuerza invisible, quedando cara a cara con el Lord, al parecer le había impacientado

-Sigue o te mataré ahora mismo por hacerme perder el tiempo- el gesto en su rostro era cruel y hermoso, el animago quedó pasmado por la visión, por poco y se orina en los pantalones, apresuradamente hiso salir a la fuerza las palabras

-D-Dumbled-dore dijo que era lo único que tenían para d-d-d-derrotarle, mi Señor. En una ocasión escuché que le decía a Arthur Weasley que "el Tesoro" era un arma infalible con la que podrían acabar con usted- el silencio que se instaló en la gran cámara era inquietante, todavía flotando en el aire, Petigrew tuvo la valentía de mirar el rostro de su amo, se le veía pensativo mientras una fuerte mano de largos dedos jugaba bajo su barbilla, con un movimiento fue liberado del hechizo, dándose un buen golpe en el trasero, soltó un chillido que le hacía honor a su forma animal, fue como el de una rata.

-Así que el viejo ha encontrado una forma de deshacerse de mí…no me extraña, seguramente su adorado Niño-Que-Vivió no resultó ser tan útil como había pensado en un principio- a Voldemort le daba mucha gracia la idea, probablemente habían descubierto que la razón por la que el mocoso sobrevivió había sido por la magia blanca que Lily Potter conjuró al sacrificarse por su hijo. Patético.

Pero, a pesar de eso el anciano se las había ingeniado para seguir con sus planes de matarlo. Un arma…debía averiguar inmediatamente qué era lo que guardaban en el castillo, un tesoro tan magnífico debía estar en sus manos, el lado de la luz seguramente desaprovecharía el potencial de dicho objeto.

Debía tenerlo.

Comenzó a maquinar planes dentro de su cabeza, debía hablar cuanto antes con Severus sobre la razón por la que no le había informado sobre esto y enviar a alguien para que se infiltrara en el castillo, ¿pero quién?, debía ser alguien que pasara desapercibido y que pudiera espiar sin probabilidad de ser descubierto, miró a la triste excusa de hombre que temblaba a sus pies, sí, podría sacarle más jugo a ese limón.

-Irás a Hogwarts, entrarás en el castillo y averiguarás más sobre ese tesoro, ¿entendido?- Colagusano asintió- perfecto, ahora lárgate

Se puso de pie y no dejó de dar torpes reverencias hasta que salió por la gran puerta de la cámara del trono, estaba a salvo por ahora, debía hacer bien el trabajo encomendado y así tal vez conseguir más tiempo de vida.

**Notas finales: y hasta aquí, se que fue corto pero es por lo mismo de la falta de tiempo, tal vez por eso los capis varíen un poco en tamaño, pero igual seré más rápida, mil gracias por su continuo apoyo, los amo, hasta luego! ****…..¿reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6 Pleitos y razones

Capitulo doce:

"…_EL NIÑO DE LA SUERTE ¿TRAE MALA SUERTE?_

_Por Rita Skeeter_

_Quienes siguen fielmente al Profeta sabrán que el mundo mágico está de fiesta ante el rumor del retorno del Salvador, el niño de la suerte, el famoso Harry Potter._

_En definitiva una gran noticia que, si bien el conocido director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore no ha confirmado, tampoco la ha desmentido, el problema aquí mis fieles seguidores es que la oscuridad parece andar más inquieta conforme se acerca el día del regreso a clases, ya que varios ataques se han producido en los alrededores del castillo. _

_Así es, como lo leen mis queridos lectores, justo ayer por la tarde y exactamente a tres días del regreso oficial del aclamado Niño-Que-Vivió, un grupo de magos-presumiblemente oscuros- atacaron a varios grupos de personas que transitaban por el camino que conecta al antiguo castillo con Hogsmade, todos los involucrados fueron heridos gravemente, solo uno se encontraba consciente cuando un escuadrón de Aurores les encontró, según una fuente muy confiable, el pobre hombre solo pudo identificar a su atacante como un extraño encapuchado que llevaba máscara._

_¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo? Supongo que no han dejado pasar que tal descripción es demasiado similar con la de los seguidores del Innombrable _

_¿Será una coincidencia o una señal de que el terror se avecina de nuevo? Nadie sabe, solo esperemos que el retorno del Salvador no provoque desgracias como hasta ahora…_"

La oscura figura que leía frente al fuego de la gran mansión retorció el periódico entre sus manos después de leer el artículo que recién había publicado el periódico El Profeta, solo basura sensacionalista para entretener a la gente estúpida en su opinión, pero desgraciadamente lo de los ataques era cierto, la oscuridad se cernía sobre ellos de nuevo.

Arrojó la maraña de hojas arruinadas al fuego, clavo sus ojos en las crepitantes llamas…

Pronto se cumplirían once años desde que su vida había sido brutalmente interrumpida, once años en los que había deseado morir, mucho tiempo en el que la rabia, el miedo y la venganza habían sido los únicos sentimientos que llenaban su corazón roto, pero por fin eso había acabado.

Tenía muchos preparativos por llevar a cabo después de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la libertad y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez ahora sí podría cumplir con todas las cosas que se prometió a si mismo tantos años atrás y conseguiría tener a ese ser que tanto amaba entre sus brazos de nuevo, él, tan parecido a su amor que…

Sintió las barreras de su casa vibrar ante la llegada de un visitante inesperado por Flu

-¿Vas a dejarme pasar o tendré que hechizarte, perro?

El aludido gruñó ante el insulto, aun así abrió el acceso de la chimenea dejando ante sí a la persona que más detestaba después de Voldemort y su madre, el desgraciado grasiento que era Severus Snape.

El profesor de pociones salió con elegante paso de la llamarada, pronto quedaron frente a frente, los dos examinándose con desagrado y molestia, habían pasado muchos años y el desprecio que se tenían seguía latente, a pesar de eso ninguno pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la madurez le había sentado estupendamente al otro, sus traseros mentales quedaron adoloridos por la patada que se dieron.

-Cuidado idiota, que ésta es mi casa y puedo echarte si lo deseo

-¿No me digas? Pues te recuerdo que yo soy tu único contacto con el mundo exterior y el encargado de informarte sobre todo lo referente a _él._

-Tienes órdenes de Dumbledore, no le desobedecerías-éste sujeto le sacaba de quicio mucho más rápido que cualquier otra persona

-Pruébame, Black- el pocionista le retó

Con un suspiro cansado, el dueño de la residencia prefirió guardar silencio, si algo había aprendido en todo el tiempo que estuvo encarcelado fue a callarse cuando era necesario para evitarse discusiones interminables, no creía que hubiera mucha diferencia entre sus carceleros y el insufrible murciélago que estaba cómodamente sentado en SU sillón.

Se juró que algún día le quitaría esa prepotencia al hombre de ojos negros, lo juraba, o se dejaba de llamar Sirius Black

Suspirando se sentó en una silla frente a él, esperando a que comenzara con su reporte. La idea de Snape como contacto había sido del anciano director que lo había ayudado a fugarse sin armar un alboroto, solo esperaba que el dopleganger que dejaron en su lugar durara lo suficiente antes de desvanecerse, aunque estaba seguro de que así sería, había podido salir debido a las extrañas condiciones de la situación, aun recordaba su cara de estupor al ver que los Dementores dejaban de absorber sus memorias abruptamente y se apartaban, casi como si alguien los detuviera.

-Él está bien, desde que lo sacamos de casa de esos despreciables muggles su vida ha sido buena, todos cuidan de él en el castillo

-¿La escuela?

-Recibe clases privadas de todos, gracias a Merlín, heredó la inteligencia de Lily, es excepcional y muy maduro a diferencia de Potter- al interlocutor no le agradó para nada la forma en la que el profesor dijo el apellido, como si dijera algo asqueroso

-¿Qué me dices del Quidditch? ¿juega bien?- le picó en donde sabía que le molestaría más

-Como un maldito profesional- dijo Severus a regañadientes

-¿Decepcionado?- preguntó divertido

-No realmente, ¿te conté que es excelente en pociones?

Ahora fue el turno de Sirius de molestarse, ¡maldito murciélago, corrompiendo niños con sus apestosos brebajes!

-Además, si queda en Slytherin ten por seguro que la Copa será nuestra hasta que acabe la escuela.

-¡¿Harry Potter, hijo de dos Griffindor hasta la médula, quedar con las malditas serpientes?! Permíteme reírme- en verdad la idea resultaba hilarante, un Slytherin ¡Cómo no!

-Te recuerdo, Black, que yo también crié a ese niño y te guste o no, Harry no es una maldita copia de James Potter como tu neciamente quieres creer.

Ese cometario sacó al animago de sus casillas, definitivamente no permitiría que ese bastardo quejumbroso hablara de esa forma de los sentimientos que tenía por su fallecido amigo, el maldito quería jugar, pues muy bien, jugarían entonces

Con una sonrisa cruel en su apuesto rostro, Sirius se enfrentó al profesor

-¿Qué no es una copia de James…? Entonces a quién se parece? Por la forma en que hablas de MI ahijado supongo que entonces es igual a Lily…dime, ¿tiene sus ojos, su sonrisa, su belleza…?- Severus estaba comenzando a ponerse púrpura y el brillo de rabia crecía cada vez más en su persona- le has cuidado por tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo que no me sorprendería que ahora estés enamorado de él, del único recuerdo de tu amada amiga…¿es así?- silencio- sí, debe ser eso, COMO NO PUDISTE TENERLA A ELLA AHORA LO QUIERES A ÉL!, TÚ MALDIT….!

Severus lo calló de un puñetazo antes de que continuara, lo tenía contra el suelo mientras seguía golpeándolo, pero después de reponerse un poco, el animago enrolló con sus piernas la cintura de su atacante cambiando las posiciones.

-Te dolió mucho la verdad, Quejicus?- su labio sangraba y la nariz le dolía horrores, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar la discusión

-Maldito hijo de puta!

-Es verdad, era una puta, ¿por qué no buscas verdaderos insultos?

El pocionista pataleaba tratando de liberarse, pero el heredero Black le tomó las muñecas para evitar que se moviera, después de un rato así, el que estaba contra el suelo se calmó y miró al ojigris con resentida burla

-Tienes razón, perro, lo quiero y sí, tiene sus ojos, pero…es el vivo retrato de tu amado

Sirius se sobresaltó, descuido que aprovechó el otro para soltarse

-Te tomé por sorpresa?, vamos!, en verdad creíste que nadie se daba cuenta de cómo lo mirabas en la escuela?, de cómo lo vigilabas cuando estaba con Lily?, creíste que nadie había notado tu sufrimiento cuando anunció que se casaría con ella o de la envidia en tus ojos cuando le dio un heredero?

-CALLA!, no sabes nada!- el ojinegro tomó vuelo y le estampó la mejilla con su palma, ¡maldito perro necio!

-POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SÉ!, yo fui el único en notar tu estado porque era el único que lo comprendía…yo estaba igual o peor que tú, tú por lo menos eras su amigo y podías estar con él aunque no fuera tuyo, en cambio yo…

Un pesado silencio pareció caer sobre ellos, ¡mierda!, no podían creer que el dolor con el que cargaban desde hacía años acababa de explotar frente a su peor enemigo.

Cada uno por su parte pensaba que irónicamente se parecían más de lo que hubieran imaginado; carraspeando incómodamente, el dueño de la casa se puso de pie y en un acto increíble le ofreció su mano al otro para que se levantara. Sin pensarlo mucho, Severus la aceptó, acomodó sus ropas y volvió a su lugar en el sillón siendo imitado por el anfitrión.

-Bueno, este…¿a qué viniste?, hoy no es día de reporte,¡¿acaso ocurrió algo con Harry?!

Severus casi suelta una carcajada por la alarma en el semblante de Black, seguro se estaba reprendiendo por perder tiempo peleando mientras algo malo pudo haberle ocurrido al niño.

-No, Albus me envió para comunicarte que ya es tiempo de que se conozcan, deberás acudir al castillo mañana mismo, seguro ya leíste el periódico de hoy, sabes que Él ha regresado- su voz era seria, demostraba cuan grave era éste asunto

-Tú…lo viste?

-Me llamó hace algunos meses y está tan vivo como tú y yo

-Solo necesitaba tus palabras para creerlo por completo…¿Ha dicho algo sobre el cachorro?

Severus hiso una mueca

-Igual que Lupin…le hicimos creer que Harry ha estado fuera del mundo mágico todo éste tiempo, con la suposición de su regreso ha comenzado a movilizar gente para intimidar a la luz

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con "suposición"?

-Albus aún no decide si es realmente seguro el que Harry haga una aparición pública entrando a Hogwarts éste año

-¿Tan mal está la cosa?- Snape suspiró

-Peor, quiere matarlo lo antes posible, no se detendrá por nada, en cuanto lo tenga en la mira no lo soltará

-Pero estará a salvo en el Colegio

-Lo ha estado todos estos años, pero ha surgido un inconveniente, muchos hijos de mortífagos entrarán también éste año, los Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson, son demasiados, no podemos permitirnos que algo suceda

-Pero son tus serpientes, puedes mantenerlas controladas

-Por supuesto, no creas que no pensé en eso, ya lo hablé con Dumbledore, pero dijo que era muy arriesgado en el caso de que se dieran cuenta de mi vigilancia, sería sospechoso y ya no solo querrían a Harry muerto, sino a mí también

Sirius le dio la razón, le gustara o no, el murciélago de las mazmorras era un gran espía, no podían perderlo.

-De acuerdo, ¿mañana a qué hora debo estar?

-Vendré por ti al medio día, Albus quiere hablar con nosotros antes de que veas al pequeño

-Bien

Con una rápida despedida, Severus abandonó el lugar dejando tras de sí a un Sirius Black ansioso y feliz de por fin poder ver a su ahijado, pensó en su amado James que de seguro lo vigilaba desde el cielo.

-No te preocupes mi amor, yo lo cuidaré como si fuese mío, nuestro hijo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Estaba tumbado en su nido mientras leía los libros que acababa de descubrir, la suave capa de pasto fresco y plumas que algunas de las hembras Naga le habían colocado hacían que se mantuviera caliente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo y releyendo algunas páginas y no las había podido entender por completo, era muy frustrante debido a que nunca se le había dificultado comprender algo, así que decidió que lo mejor era pedirle ayuda a Acantho.

El hombre, por supuesto, se había mostrado encantado ante la atención extra de su amo y aprovechó para secuestrarlo unos cuantos días, en realidad Harry no podía quejarse, disfrutaba la forma en como el Naga enredaba su cola y brazos alrededor de su menuda figura para después comenzar a explicarle todo lo que no entendía.

Ambos textos resultaron ser fuentes de conocimiento inigualables, tenían una cubierta negra y sus hojas eran de oro, justo lo que el chico buscaba, eran guías nigromantes escritas por Morgana Le Fay, las primeras dos partes de la Tetralogía del Abismo.

El primero no había sido tan complicado de interpretar, se trataba de un Herbario demoniaco, incluía tratados sobre varias flores y plantas que podías encontrar en un simple jardín o en los confines del mundo, sumamente interesante. El segundo era el que le había costado más, era un Bestiario de sombras escrito en runas de criatura, se sorprendió cuando la ilegible escritura fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en letras, palabras y oraciones comprensibles.

Acantho se burló de su sorpresa al principio y luego le explicó que siendo un hablante de pársel era normal que entendiera la escritura.

-Pero cómo? Sé que es una habilidad Slytherin, eso significaría que soy…

-Descendiente de él, es verdad, puedo sentir sangre de serpiente corriendo por sus venas- acercó su rostro al del menor y depositó un casto beso en los juveniles labios- tal vez por eso atrae tanto a las bestias, mi príncipe, la primera vez que nos vimos me sorprendió mucho el que pudiera entendernos.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que hablaba en otro idioma

-Eso es porque le falta práctica, no se preocupe, yo le ayudaré a manejar su lengua

Harry rió y le instó a seguir explicándole algunos términos que no comprendía del todo, poco a poco lo fue descifrando e incluso llegó a dominar varios de los rituales y hechizos que había.

Pero a pesar de toda la ayuda, había un apartado de hechizos neutros que no terminaba de comprender, tendría que estudiar un poco más.

Se incorporó en el nido estirando sus entumidas articulaciones, su cerebro había estado trabajando extra debido a Ese asunto, por suerte todo le había salido a la perfección, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar.

No pudo retener un bostezo que fue interrumpido por la súbita llegada de Fawkes.

Harry se puso de pie y se acercó al ave comenzando a acariciar las preciosas plumas de fuego

-Qué sucede?

-Albus desea hablar contigo, polluelo- dijo el fénix después de mordisquearle cariñosamente un dedo, Harry torció un poco el gesto- Sigues molesto con él?

-Un poco, es demasiado sobreprotector, lo de la maldición le sigue afectando a pesar de haberle demostrado mis capacidades.

-Es muy viejo y sabio, no podías esperar que tu pequeña mentira durara mucho, al final se dio cuenta de que fuiste tú el que le curó, no importa cuán capaz seas, para él siempre serás un niño

-Lo sé, pero desde entonces no me deja solo, siempre me vigila y lo detesto

El fénix suspiró con cansancio, su niño podía ser un genio pero en cuanto a sentimientos se confundía fácilmente.

-Te ama, Harry, cuando lo salvaste quedaron vinculados bajo una deuda de vida, ahora su principal obligación es cuidar de ti- el semblante del chico se suavizó- permítele explicar sus razones, puedo ver claramente que tú también estás sufriendo por la situación.

-Es verdad…me disculparé por mi comportamiento e iré a hablar con él ahora

El sonido de los hermosos trinos atrajeron a la tribu de Nagas, miraban a Harry con adoración y respeto, el idioma de los fénix solo podía ser hablado por un corazón puro, se sentían orgullosos de que su amo fuera un ser tan excepcional.

El chico cargó al ave sobre su hombro y se acercó a Molpo, un joven macho que se encargaba de cuidar la guarida mientras Acantho se encontraba afuera cazando.

-Podrías decirle a Acantho que regresé al castillo, por favor?- el Naga se sonrojó y asintió lentamente

-P-Por supuesto, príncipe, permítame acompañarlo al linde, si padre se entera de que le dejé irse solo, me castigará- Harry rió un poco y acepto, el patriarca era incluso más sobreprotector que su director.

-Bien, entonces vámonos- salió despidiéndose del resto de habitantes de la gran guarida siendo correspondido con alegría

Cuando estuvieron fuera, Molpo le tomó en brazos cuidando el no acercarlo demasiado a su propio cuerpo, el niño le miró con duda en sus esmeraldas, provocando así que el otro se quedara muy quieto.

-Ahora entiendo por qué padre no permite que nos le acerquemos mucho, usted deja a la gente fácilmente sin aliento- rió muy divertido, se le marcaban los pliegues de la sonrisa de forma adorable mientras que sus escamas brillaban a la luz del sol igual que las de Acantho

-Gracias…creo

-Fue un cumplido, así que de nada

-Disculpa, ¿por qué me sostienes así?

-¿Cómo así?

-Pues así-los señaló- ¿acaso huelo mal?- Harry olisqueó sus ropas y cabello, qué raro, esa misma mañana se había duchado por media hora después de nadar en el lago

-¡Oh, no!, le aseguro que huele estupendamente- el joven se escuchaba alarmado, ¡qué estúpido había sido al ofender a su amo haciéndolo creer que olía mal!, en definitiva su padre le mataría si se enteraba de su ofensa

-Entonces?

-Así es como cualquiera de mi tribu debe sostenerlo, usted es nuestro dueño, el solo hecho de tocarlo es algo grave que puede ser castigado si se hace de forma impropia

-Entonces si pueden castigarlos por hacerlo, ¿por qué lo hacen?, por lo general tu padre nunca me permite caminar distancias más o menos largas cuando estamos juntos

-Usted en una divinidad para nosotros, algo impuro como un animal e incluso una espina podrían dañarlo, usted aún es humano, es peligroso que ande por ahí solo y digamos que su hábito de andar descalzo no ayuda, pero en fin, no lo sostengo cerca de mí porque le impregnaría mi olor

-y eso qué tiene? Acantho siempre me mantiene contra su pecho

-Bueno, mi padre puede hacerlo porque tiene un vínculo con usted y no tiene pareja

-Pareja?

-Así es, si usted tuviera una, padre perdería todo derecho de estar tan cerca de usted ya que su pareja se lo impediría, así son las reglas entre nuestra gente.

-De todas formas pienso que no deberían tomarse tan en serio lo de la divinidad, tu gente es poderosa y fiel, yo les respeto mucho, en éste tiempo que hemos compartido, más que sirvientes, se han convertido en parte de mi familia

El otro se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, había pensado en su amo como alguien caprichoso y despreocupado, pero resultó ser que el noble príncipe que tanto amaba su padre era auténtico, se juró a sí mismo que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedía, no podía evitarlo, el aura puramente oscura que parecía irradiar ese niño era tan atrayente…

Por fin llegaron al final del bosque, el niño se despidió de Molpo y emprendió su camino a la oficina del director esperando poder disculparse con él.

No sospechaba que una gran noticia le aguardaba


	7. Chapter 7 Por fin te veo

Caminaba por la oficina hecho un manojo de nervios, hoy había sido citado en Hogwarts por su ex director, Albus Dumbledore, para conocer a su ahijado, el anciano le había contado detalladamente todo lo que había ocurrido con respecto a su imposibilidad de liberarlo de Azkaban hacia diez años, al parecer alguien de su familia había confirmado la historia de que era un espía del Señor Oscuro e incluso había firmado un juramento, fue por eso que no pudieron refutar nada y se le encerró sin siquiera un juicio, por suerte Albus aun creía en su inocencia y cobrando algunos favores pudo salvarlo de la sentencia de muerte, minimizándola a cadena perpetua.

Sirius le agradeció y después escuchó atentamente las historias sobre la infancia del pequeño Harry, el animago sonrió al ver la alegría reflejada en cada gesto del director, se alegró al saber que su querido niño había tenido una vida feliz, libre del maltrato que seguramente habría sufrido en manos de la detestable hermana de Lily; siguió escuchando sobre cómo el "niño dorado", como le llamaban los adultos del castillo, había madurado hasta convertirse en un muchachito sano e inteligente, un verdadero genio en palabras del otro hombre.

-Snape dice que se parece mucho a ellos

-Y es verdad pero al mismo tiempo es completamente diferente, te alegrará saber que es muy similar a James cuando era niño, por desgracia su salud fue muy mala cuando era apenas un bebé y su constitución ahora es algo delicada, Poppy y Severus se esforzaron mucho para ayudarle en su desarrollo pero, bueno, nuestro Harry es así, parece un pequeño ángel- Dumbledore hablaba tranquilamente al tiempo que tomaba otro caramelo de limón de un dulcero que estaba sobre la mesita de centro frente a la que estaban charlando- sus ojos, por supuesto son como los de Lily

Black estaba en parte feliz, pero un hueco en su corazón dolía, recordó con incomodidad cuando fue junto a Remus a San Mungo el día en que Lily dio a luz, cuando la enfermera salió a avisarles a los familiares que el niño ya había nacido, ninguno perdió el tiempo y entraron como un tornado para conocer al heredero Potter, Sirius vio con anhelo el bultito que su amado James sostenía entre sus brazos con delicadeza, mientras su pelirroja esposa le miraba cansada y sonriente desde la cama del hospital.

Recordó cómo se acercó al recién estrenado padre y lo abrazó posesivamente al mismo tiempo en que descubría con su otra mano el pequeño rostro del recién nacido, la mantita azul resaltaba dramáticamente los enormes ojos verdes, inocentes y brillantes, no pudo evitar imaginarlos grises como los suyos o incluso color avellana como los de su amado, casi lloró cuando las bellísimas esmeraldas, incluso más bellas que las de la madre, le miraron y la boquita sonrió mostrando unas encías rosadas, provocando que su corazón se derritiera, estaba seguro que amaría a ese niño tanto como amaba al padre, pero una punzada de celos le recorrió rompiendo su burbuja de sueños cuando la parturienta mujer pidió al bebé de vuelta y James se soltó de su agarre para regresar a su lado, se veían tan felices, ahora eran una familia y él ya no tenía mayor relevancia en sus vidas.

Pero ahora todo era diferente, James y Lily ya no estaban, ahora Harry lo necesitaba y Sirius estaba más que dispuesto a cuidar de él, ya lo había jurado, lo amaría como si hubiese sido suyo.

-Buenas tardes, director

El último heredero de la casa Black salió rápidamente de sus recuerdos al escuchar la conocida voz de Snape, volteó en su asiento para poder verlo, su apariencia le resulto agradablemente perturbadora: el pocionista traía unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta que moldeaba su torso haciéndolo lucir realmente bien, aunque el color seguía siendo el usualmente negro. El cabello estaba limpio y descuidadamente amarrado en una coleta que colgaba elegantemente sobre su nuca, se dio cuenta de que su inspección había durado más de lo necesario cuando escuchó un carraspeo y subió rápidamente su mirada hacia el rostro del profesor topándose con sus ojos negros y profundos.

-Terminaste, Black? O prefieres seguir con tu desagradable escrutinio?- Severus utilizó esa forma de arrastrar las palabras que había aprendido de Lucius Malfoy, con el tiempo había descubierto que eso irritaba al animago muy fácilmente y ¿por qué negarlo? Eso a Severus le encantaba, hacerle rabiar era en definitiva su pasatiempo favorito

Así que cuando Sirius se levantó de su asiento con el semblante molesto no pudo evitar sonreír de lado

-Lo siento Quejicus, pero no pude pasar por alto el hecho de que hoy te ves despampanante-dijo coquetamente al tiempo en que le guiñaba un ojo, se acercó peligrosamente al rostro del profesor y tomó su barbilla.

En cambio, el de Severus se puso pálido de repente, el merodeador estaba acercando sus labios, su mente quedó en blanco, nublándose, podía sentir la suave respiración del animago contra su cara y percibió su aroma masculino, éste último le resultó demasiado agradable.

Y cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse, una sonora carcajada se estrelló sobre sus facciones, ahora el otro hombre se reía a pierna suelta frente a él

-Snivellus, hubieras visto tu cara!, al parecer sigues tan ingenuo como antes- la voz burlona del animago encendió su ira inmediatamente

-Y tú sigues siendo el mismo chucho estúpido que corría tras las faldas de su amo- eso ya no agradó mucho al Black, haciendo que éste regresara el ataque

Una batalla campal de insultos se instaló en la oficina del director mientras éste les miraba con diversión, ¡ay! ésta juventud, tan despistada. Era verdad el dicho que rezaba "del odio al amor, solo hay un paso"

Siguió observándolos hasta que la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada se movió, alertándolo de que alguien más había llegado, pero aparentemente el sonido no distrajo a ninguno de los hombres que discutían acaloradamente; la puerta se entreabrió cuidadosamente, revelando la silueta de su pupilo favorito, el anciano le hiso una seña con su mano para que se acercara y tomara asiento a su lado, el niño obedeció y mientras se dirigía hacia donde su abuelo, miró con curiosidad el intercambio de su profesor con el desconocido.

Con gracia se sentó en su sillón favorito junto a Dumbledore, aceptando el trozo de tarta de limón y la taza de té humeante que le tendía

-Es _**él**_, abuelo?- dijo señalando a Sirius con su tenedor después de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca

-Así es, mi niño, ¿qué te parece?

Harry lo evaluó por un momento antes de responder

-Lo reconozco, se ve agradable y estoy seguro de que lo amaré tanto como los amo a ustedes, pero ¿por qué pelea con Severus?- preguntó confundido

-Porque les gusta pelear entre ellos, así han sido desde que se conocieron, una atracción explosiva y poderosa, aunque ninguno se ha dado cuenta- contestó el anciano guiñándole un ojo tintineante a Harry

El muchachito solo se encogió de hombros y siguió viéndolos hasta que no aguantó más y soltó una carcajada al ver como Severus jalaba una de las orejas de Sirius mientras éste soltaba un teatral alarido.

El animago abrió sus ojos y se concentró en la fuente de ese musical sonido, era una risa de niño y una muy bonita; sus ojos viajaron por la habitación hasta posarse en el asiento que él antes ocupaba al lado del director y…

El aliento se le atoró en los pulmones.

Como si la anterior discusión con Snape jamás hubiera pasado, el semblante del hombre se suavizó hasta tornarse sereno y culpable

Se acercó a la silla, arrodillándose ante él, Sirius solo pensaba en tocar su rostro y remarcar cada rasgo, enredó sus dedos en ese cabello negro que Harry le había sacado a su James, acarició los elegantes pómulos, el cuello largo y delgado que tantas veces había fantaseado en mordisquear y reconoció la luz en los ojos que había odiado pero que ahora amaba porque le pertenecían al hijo de su amado James Potter.

El niño lo sacó de su ensoñación cuando tomó la mano con que le acariciaba y le saltó encima, abrazándolo con fuerza, se sorprendió al verse aceptando el gesto inmediatamente.

-No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado por conocerte- la dulce voz que le recordaba vagamente a campanillas de viento le susurró al oído y lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar aún más el abrazo

-Bueno, Severus, acompáñame por favor, hay algo que quiero discutir contigo en privado, hay que dejarles solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar- el director habló, Severus aceptó no muy convencido y ambos abandonaron el despacho, el cual quedó sumido en un silencio profundo.

Lord Black escuchó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas, sus brazos seguían rodeando al pequeño niño, ¡cuántas veces soñó con éste momento!, hubiese preferido quedarse así pero sabía que ya no podía postergar la charla sobre el pasado por más tiempo, Harry debía saber la verdad, debía saber que él jamás había traicionado a sus padres, así que le soltó, pero se mantuvo en su posición arrodillada frente a él.

-Debes estarte preguntando cosas sobre mí, no es así?

-No realmente, lo sé todo- Harry sonreía de forma traviesa, haciendo que Sirius sonriera también

-Cómo lo sabes? Dumbledore te lo contó?

-Sí, en parte

-"En parte"?, quién te contó lo demás?, nadie sabía sobre mí aparte del director

-Me contaron mis padres

Sirius no entendió a la primera lo que había escuchado, comenzó a preocuparse por la sanidad mental del pequeño, haber vivido tantos años bajo la influencia de personas como Dumbledore y Snape tal vez lo habían trastornado

-tus padres? Pero Harry…

-No es momento de hablar sobre eso, te contaré después, ahora necesito que me escuches Sirius, el abuelo y yo estuvimos hablando, al parecer él necesita de tu ayuda y la de Severus- el hombre hiso una mueca de desagrado, siendo reprendido por la seriedad del niño- sé que no te agrada mucho, pero es necesario que trabajen juntos

-El viejo te dijo en qué?

Harry negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que clavaba sus esmeraldas en el gris azulado de su padrino, era un hombre muy apuesto, imaginaba que en su juventud era capaz de mojar bragas y boxers por igual con una sola sonrisa, el tiempo en prisión no le había afectado tanto como creyó al principio, eso solo le demostraba al chico lo fuerte que era el otro hombre, una brisa de orgullo llenó su pecho, ahora podía entender un poco la razón por la que su padre le había querido tanto.

Sirius por su parte no podía dejar de ver al niño, era tan parecido a James en sus facciones, solo que en efecto era pequeño para su edad, realmente parecía un angelito frágil y hasta cierto punto andrógino, podría pasar fácilmente como un príncipe sangrepura. Se sintió dichoso de poderlo llamar Su ahijado, si estuviera libre de cargos y al ser Lord Black, estaba seguro de que en cuanto los demás aristócratas conocieran a su protegido las peticiones de matrimonio y los duelos por su mano serían cosa de todos los días, su Harry era demasiado hermoso, era el Niño-Que-Vivió y era heredero legítimo de dos grandes Casas como lo eran los Potter y Black, estaba agradecido de ser un prófugo de la justicia, antes muerto que entregar su chiquillo a otro.

-Necesito que confíes en el director, ahora mismo está hablando con Sev sobre lo mismo, cuando terminen regresarán y te dirán lo que hay que hacer

-Demonios, ese viejo es demasiado astuto, ¡mira que pedirte que me convencieras cuando sabe perfectamente que estaría dispuesto a aceptar cualquier petición de tu parte…!- Harry sonrió- en verdad no puedo negarte nada si me miras de esa forma.

Sirius levantó al niño del asiento para sentarse él y le colocó sobre sus piernas, le abrazó por la cintura y olvidándose momentáneamente del director y sus planes, entabló conversación con él, le preguntó cosas como cuál era su comida favorita, si le gustaba el quidditch, en cuál casa le gustaría quedar y sus pasatiempos.

Compartieron una charla amena, el animago le contó a Harry de sus padres y sus tiempos en la escuela, el niño vio con satisfacción el brillo en los ojos de su padrino al hablar de tiempos tan maravillosos, siguieron así hasta que Sirius reparó en algo

-Cómo está Remus?, Albus me contó que se encarga de darte clases junto a McGonagall

-Así es, él ha sido como un padre para mí, hoy no se encuentra en el castillo, mañana es luna llena y suele irse un día antes para descansar

-sabes lo de…?

-su "problema peludo"? así es, Remus siempre ha sido muy sincero conmigo respecto a eso, dice que debo estar bien informado en caso de que algo malo ocurra

-con "algo malo" se refiere a que pierda el control?

-Sí, Sev le prepara poción matalobos y no hay problema con eso, pero no me permite acercarme a él antes del cambio, dice que teme lastimar a su cachorro- el adulto asintió con pesar, se había librado de la charla con Harry pero Remus no sabía nada, tendría que prepararse para enfrentar a su amigo, con suerte no se le lanzaría al cuello inmediatamente que le viera.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-NO Albus, me niego, es no, no, no y definitivamente NO!- Severus estaba fuera de sí, estrangularía al anciano si pudiera pero el respeto que le tenía lo frenaba, antes creía que estaba loco y acababa de comprobar que era un chiflado ¡¿cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido semejante estupidez?!

-Vamos, mi muchacho, no seas melodramático, dudo que te cueste aceptarlo después de haber estado atraído hacia él

Severus volteó violentamente, ¿acaso escuchó bien? ¿Cómo es que el anciano sabía de su pequeño desliz?

-Oh, no me veas de esa forma, hijo, te conozco desde que eras apenas un niño y a él también, no te dejes engañar por su fachada, no eres el único que cometió un desliz- el director le guiñó un ojo, invitándolo a regresar a su oficina- vamos, hablaremos en el camino

Todo el trayecto de regreso a la oficina estuvo pensando, Black le odiaba, de eso no tenía duda y él por su parte lo consideraba un idiota inmaduro, si solo fuera él mismo el encargado de la misión no habría problema, aceptaría gustoso, pero desgraciadamente el pulgoso también estaba dentro de la ecuación, para lograr su objetivo eran necesarias dos personas que reemplazaran a otras dos.

Eso era otro problema.

Llegaron a la oficina y entraron, inmediatamente vieron a padrino y ahijado riendo alegremente, esa imagen llegó hasta su corazón y se preguntó cómo sería si él estuviera sentado al lado del ojigris con el pequeño en su regazo, como una familia.

Meneó la cabeza para disipar esa tonta idea.

Harry se soltó de Sirius y corrió hacia el pocionista agarrándose fuertemente a sus caderas mientras el otro le recibía gustoso enredando sus largos dedos entre las sedosas hebras azabaches

-Bueno Sirius, ya he hablado con Severus pero aun faltas tú- Dumbledore tomó la palabra tras sentarse en su gran silla- ambos deben de estar de acuerdo con mi plan, muchas vidas dependen de ello, una en especial

El viejo director hablaba muy en serio, su expresión lo demostraba y se lo dio a entender al otro

-Muy bien Albus, Harry cumplió con su misión, ahora cuéntame de qué se trata- miró fugazmente al profesor que sostenía a su niño, ahora que lo pensaba, el trabajar juntos no le molestaba tanto como creyó al principio

-Como seguramente ya te ha informado Severus, Voldemort ha vuelto- un estremecimiento recorrió al hombre, ese maldito asesino se las pagaría, jamás permitiría que le pusiera un solo dedo encima a su ahijado- y la vida de nuestro niño corre peligro

Harry se soltó del profesor y fue hacia el director, quien colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Es por eso que quiero pedirles un favor: quiero que ambos adopten a Harry mágicamente

Lo único que pudieron hacer Sirius y Severus fue verse mutuamente, ambos por fin de acuerdo en una cosa: Albus Dumbledore estaba total y absolutamente loco


	8. Chapter 8 El lobo, la sombra y el niño

Capitulo ocho- EL LOBO, LA SOMBRA Y EL NIÑO

Barty Crouch jr estaba orgulloso de declararle al mundo entero su devoción a Lord Voldemort, había pisoteado todo lazo familiar, ético y moral para demostrarlo, adoraba pelear a muerte con la perra que era Bellatrix Lestrange por la atención de su señor y amaba hacer cualquier cosa que le encomendaran si así lo hacía feliz . Siempre le sería fiel y muchos le habían preguntado el por qué antes de que les lanzara la maldición asesina entre los ojos.

Porque es único, contestaba sin remordimientos y ahora, parado en medio del gran salón de la mansión Malfoy, viendo a un pobre Lord idiota retorcerse bajo la varita de su jefe, se decía que cada uno de sus crímenes estaba perfectamente justificado, ¿quién podría negarse a hacer algo frente a semejante poder?

Un poco de sangre le salpicó cuando el prisionero se convulsionó violentamente y su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo, un par de mortífagos de menor rango se apresuraron a sacarlo de la sala, al parecer hoy Lord Voldemort estaba especialmente de mal humor .

-Barty- el joven se apresuró a arrodillarse frente al ojirojo

-Mi Lord

-En vista de que al parecer estoy rodeado de incompetentes, tendrás el honor de cumplir con una misión importante

Crouch estaba seguro de que debajo de sus máscaras, los demás presentes le miraban con vergüenza o envidia, su señor era muy estricto y no confiaba en nadie, así que si te encomendaba algo de importancia podías sentirte orgulloso, eso significaba que ante sus ojos servías para sus planes; casi sonrió cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Bellatrix y a Lucius con una mueca de disgusto deformando sus facciones, ya no podía esperar para burlarse de ellos.

-Es un inmenso Honor, Mi Lord

-Te quiero en mi despacho más tarde

-Así será

Voldemort los despidió a todos quedando solo en su trono, suspiró llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz, sus planes se estaban viendo obstruidos por algunos de sus seguidores, esperaba que el heredero Nott fuera más útil que su padre, aun le dolía la cabeza por los gritos del hombre.

-Nagini

Llamó a su familiar e inmediatamente sintió la poderosa extensión de músculos rodear sus hombros

-Me llamó, amo?

-Sí preciosa, quiero que hagas algo por mí- acarició la gran cabeza escamosa con un dedo haciendo que la serpiente siseara con placer- Colagusano aún no se infiltra en el castillo, solo faltan tres días para el comienzo de las clases, quiero que vayas y tantees el terreno, espía a los profesores, si es posible a Dumbledore, e infórmame si encuentras algo interesante

-Como ordene mi amo

HJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJHJ

Harry caminaba hacia el linde del bosque prohibido, el director le había sacado de su oficina después de que Severus y su padrino se levantaran indignados de sus asientos y comenzaran a gritarle cosas como "viejo demente" , estuvo de acuerdo con dejarles solos para que Dumbledore les calmara, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que planeaba el anciano pero ya se lo imaginaba y si acertaba con sus sospechas tendría una buena oportunidad para cumplir con la promesa que le hiso a sus padres.

Aceleró un poco el paso para entrar en la espesura antes de que Acantho le escuchara y fuera a su encuentro, disfrutaba de su compañía, pero quería estar solo, la noche se acercaba y no sabía cuánto tardarían los adultos en explicaciones; al llegar a su prado favorito, levantó una barrera con magia no verbal y se recostó para ver las estrellas, Firenze le había comentado hace unos días que Ofiuco estaba visible en el firmamento y que si miraba con atención podía ver a su serpiente brillar.

Mientras miraba el cielo, una de sus manos viajó distraídamente hacia su cuello donde colgaba la piedra de la resurrección, la frotó sintiendo que un frío escapaba de ella, una niebla negra le rodeó y se arremolinó a unos cuantos pasos, poco a poco tomó forma hasta convertirse en un gran ciervo tan oscuro como la tinta, Harry se incorporó y le extendió una mano, inmediatamente el ciervo acercó su hocico para lamer sus dedos. El niño le instó a que se echara a su lado, el animal obedeció dejando que su amo se recostara sobre uno de sus costados.

-Un ciervo?

-Los extraña, ¿escogí mal? ¿prefiere una cierva?

-No, así está bien, me encantan las astas

-Y a mí me complace el ver que ha aprendido a convocarme, ¿necesita de mis servicios?

-No, solo quería conversar con alguien, Ame ¿me escucharás?

-Siempre, mi amo

Harry se acurrucó contra la criatura y le habló sobre todo lo que había ocurrido con su padrino y sobre los avances con los libros de Morgana, el chico se sentía muy relajado, siempre se sentía así cuando Ame estaba con él.

Recordó el día después de su cumpleaños número once, era de noche y estaba dormitando frente a la chimenea de su habitación, el sueño se le había ido de inmediato cuando una sombra amorfa salió de la nada, identificándose como el mismo ente que lo había transportado al bosque prohibido el día que recibió su herencia mágica. La familiaridad que sentía hacia él era la misma que sentía hacia las reliquias y sus libros, le contó que era una "sombra" un guardián heredado por la línea de sangre de los fundadores durante generaciones, Harry le miró con emoción por saber más acerca de su herencia, esa noche no durmió nada, se la pasó escuchando las historias de su nuevo guardián a quien decidió llamar Ame-debido a que esa madrugada se desató la lluvia- y con quien ahora compartía un estrecho lazo

\- Cómo va con los rituales y sus nuevas habilidades?

-El Óculum será fácil, ya he hablado con los fantasmas del castillo y confirmaron lo que dice el Grimorio, haré el ritual en cuanto consiga sangre inmortal, preferiblemente de una criatura oscura.

-¿ha pensado en cuál?-Ame se escuchaba un poco preocupado, su señor todavía era pequeño, podía ser lastimado.

-Sí, una criatura muy oscura que siempre ha estado ligada a la muerte y con la que ya he tenido contacto, todo es cuestión de invocarla

-Sea cuidadoso

-Lo seré, ya casi domino el tiempo de mi cuerpo, he podido descongelar mi cuerpo a la edad que tengo, aunque no he crecido mucho- Harry hiso un puchero adorable mientras acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza del ciervo

-cuánto ha podido adelantarlo?

\- 17 años

-Admirable, señor mío, no esperaba menos de usted

-¡Ciertamente yo tampoco esperaba esto de un pequeño cachorro!

Harry volteó rápidamente al mismo tiempo en que Ame se levantaba y lo cubría con su cuerpo tras cambiar su forma a un gran lobo negro, se puso a gruñirle a la persona que los había interrumpido, el chico no vio de inmediato de quién se trataba pero pudo ver la silueta de un hombre grande contra el pasto del prado; con cuidado hiso a un lado al lobo y encaró al intruso, el cual estaba parado en el borde del claro, sus protecciones no lo habían dejado acercarse pero aun así el otro pudo localizarlo, lo observó detenidamente: era muy alto y musculoso, con el cabello negro corto y alborotado, sus facciones eran sumamente masculinas, tenía barba de 3 días y solo usaba un par de pantalones con el torso desnudo, Harry pudo ver las marcas de garras sobre la piel bronceada, eran largos arañazos que debieron de ser muy dolorosos, sus ojos eran negros pero podía verse un halo dorado en ellos, entonces el cerebro de Harry hiso "click" y unió las piezas

-A juzgar por tu apariencia y el color de tus ojos, asumo que eres un hombre lobo y no cualquiera, eres Fenrir Greyback- se puso alerta y reforzó sus protecciones

-Al parecer me conoces, pero yo a ti no, aunque…hueles familiar, otro lobo te dejó su marca, dime cachorro, ¿eres la cría de Remus?- los ojos de Greyback analizaron al chiquillo, definitivamente olía a cría de lobo, de SU lobo, ahora entendía por qué Remus se negaba a huir con él, debía admitir que el niño era bello, cualquier Alfa estaría orgulloso de tener un compañero así.

-Lo soy y tú eres quien transformó a Remus- el hombre lobo soltó una carcajada divertida

-Por supuesto que eres de él, tienes su mismo carácter del demonio- clavó sus orbes salvajes en las esmeraldas del niño, quedando embelesado por su color- tienes unos extraños ojos, chiquillo, déjame verlos más de cerca

Harry dudó por un segundo, pero apartó a su sombra y se acercó, cuando estuvieron frente a frente analizó el aura del lobo, estaba tranquilo, podía decir que no tenía ninguna intención de atacarlo, así que bajó sus barreras, permitiendo que el adulto pudiera tocarlo.

Fenrir se agachó para quedar a su altura y le tomó por la barbilla, los ojos verdes demostraban poder, astucia y orgullo, lo estrechó contra su cuerpo para poderle oler, a pesar de ser una pequeña cría olía maravillosamente, conservaba la inocencia de un niñito pero había oscuridad en él, su aroma de rallos de sol con lluvia y algo dulce se mezclaba con el de chocolate y tierra de Remus

-Muy bien, cachorro, qué es eso que te sigue?- dijo apuntando al gran lobo plantado a las espaldas de Harry

-Es un guardián, una sombra de demonio que me cuida

-De dónde lo sacaste?

-Me fue heredada por mis padres-Harry se distrajo del interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometido y pasó el dorso de su mano por la barba del hombre, trazó sus facciones comparándolas con las de Remus, auque ambos fueran lobos no compartían similitudes, exceptuando el halo dorado en el centro de sus ojos.

Fenrir vio al lobo negro sin poder evitar gruñirle un poco, esa cosa se veía muy extraña, pero se calmó al sentir las atenciones del más pequeño

-Te molesta?- el hombre asintió

Harry se separó del agarre y fue hacia su sombra

-Ame, puedes retirarte- le ordenó acariciando su hocico

-Esa bestia puede ser peligrosa, mi señor- miró a Greyback con desconfianza

-No te preocupes, demonio, tu amo es la cría de mi pareja, eso lo hace mío también, no le haré daño- y para reafirmar sus palabras, frotó el cabello y rostro de Harry con cuidado

Ame no estaba muy convencido, pero desapareció al recibir una mirada de su Señor en un remolino de niebla negra.

Cuando se encontraron solos, el hombre lobo volvió a hablar

-Muy bien, ya está oscureciendo y el bosque es peligroso, un niño no debe andar solo y sin protección, así que sígueme- dijo con un ademán para que comenzara a caminar

-A dónde me llevarás?

-Con Remus, le hará felíz verte –Harry rió un poco al darse cuenta del tinte ligeramente avergonzado en la voz del lobo

-Le hiciste algo?

El respingo que dio confirmó sus sospechas

Fenrir por su parte maldijo en voz baja por la astucia de la cría de su pareja, recordando de paso la razón por la que quería contentarle: tres días atrás había matado a otros dos alfas junto con unos cuantos betas en contienda por territorio y el derecho de reclamar al único lobo alfa fértil en kilómetros a la redonda, osea Su Remus.

Por supuesto a éste no le había hecho mucha gracia y estuvo muy molesto debido a que su lucha por marcar territorio había dejado a otros lobos lastimados y muertas a algunas crías de las otras manadas, su lado humano era muy sensible y protector hacia los débiles, así que le recriminó a Greyback su estupidez y descuido, para después ordenarle que se largara y que no volviera; el pobre alfa prefirió obedecer para evitar más problemas.

-Sí, está muy molesto, pero confío en que me ayudarás


	9. Chapter 9 Cachorro, lobo y más misterios

Capitulo nueve- CACHORRO, LOBO Y MÁS MISTERIOS

Harry observaba distraídamente los alrededores en busca de algo que llamara su atención, pero desafortunadamente no había nada más que plantas y uno que otro animalillo valiente que se atrevía a acercarse a pesar de la presencia de Greyback. Se sentía realmente bien, la oscuridad le daba la bienvenida, las auras a su alrededor acariciaba la suya con respeto, reconociendo al amo de la muerte y por ende también guardián de la vida, la hermosa luna ya casi se podía apreciar en el cielo estrellado por completo.

El niño se recargo aún más en el fuerte pecho del lobo alfa, que le había tomado en brazos para acelerar su avance; se dio cuenta de que la naturaleza salvaje del hombre le aceptaba al sentir que su agarre aumentaba inconscientemente, como si quisiera protegerlo.

Probablemente se metería en serios problemas cuando el Director y el profesor Snape se dieran cuenta de su desaparición, aunque aún contaba con un poco de tiempo antes de que lo hicieran, probablemente siguieran discutiendo junto a Sirius en la oficina principal.

Otro problema sería Remus si realmente estaba muy enojado con su pareja, mañana era luna llena y su estado de ánimo podría empeorar si veía a su querido niño en medio de una manada de hombres lobo potencialmente letal para su integridad física, lo cual de seguro le traería al jovencito una gran reprimenda acompañada de deberes interminables y arresto domiciliario en su habitación por varios días; suspiró con pesar al imaginarse esto último, detestaba estar encerrado , sus pies picaban con necesidad por sentir el pasto del bosque y la piedra de los corredores de Hogwarts. Pero bueno, ¿qué más daba?, de seguro Fawkes o los fantasmas le entretendrían para evitarle el aburrimiento.

Siguió divagando por un rato hasta que Fenrir le aviso que ya habían entrado en su territorio, las auras de la manada se hicieron palpables para sus sentidos, pasaron por una espesa barrera de helechos y demás vegetación que ocultaba un gran claro a la mitad del bosque, Harry repaso las chozas de madera y a la significativa población de ojos dorados con su ágil mirada, era un lugar acogedor, había pequeñas fogatas repartidas por todo el campamento; conejos, aves y otras presas se cocinaba sobre el fuego haciendo que el apetitoso aroma que soltaban hicieran que su estómago rugiera, las mejillas del niño se encendieron y Fenrir rio ante el gesto apenado del infante

-Tranquilo cachorro, te llevaré donde Remus para que te alimente, estoy seguro de que quiere verte- Harry dejó que el adulto tomara su pequeña mano y lo guiara por entre los curioso residentes, que no paraban de olfatear en su dirección, murmurando cosas como "¡que hermosa cría!" " ¿está marcado?" "¿le pertenece al alfa?" y provocando que su líder les mostrara sus fauces irritado, así que no tuvieron de otra más que apartarse de ambos.

Greyback lo guio hacia un área alejada, donde se encontraba una cabaña ligeramente más grande que las otras, le hiso una señal para que no hiciera ruido y con cuidado entraron; el interior era muy cálido a pesar de que no contaba con más de tres habitaciones, probablemente se trataba de un refugio para viajeros que estaban de paso; en una pared había una chimenea prendida, había una meza y una silla junto a una estufa vieja, le recordó a Harry el sentimiento que le embargaba cuando dormía sobre el regazo de Severus o de Lupin : una paz familiar. Vio como el macho alfa comenzaba a olfatear el aire en busca de rastros de la esencia de su pareja, se asomó en las dos puertas que estaban en el otro extremo de la sala, pudo ver que eran el baño y una alacena donde guardaban provisiones y mantas, pero ni rastro de Remus.

\- Debe estar afuera, le gusta leer junto al río- le dijo el gran hombre antes de dirigirse hacia la salida- iré a buscarlo, tú quédate aquí, no salgas, no tardo- revolvió los cabellos del niño y se fue.

Pudo escuchar cuando llamó a un par de personas ordenándoles que vigilaran la cabaña, hubiera preferido acompañarlo, pero pensó que ambos amantes debían estar a solas para reconciliarse. Con un gesto de cansancio, Harry estiró su pequeño cuerpo alzando los brazos y parándose de puntillas, buscó una manta y una almohada en el armario, para después acomodarse frente a la chimenea.

JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP

La noche había caído por fin, no se veía nada de luz proveniente de las estrellas o la luna, la gran mansión se encontraba sumergida en las tinieblas debido a la presencia de un ser oscuro.

Gemidos apagados eran lo único que se escuchaba en uno de los cuartos, la luz de las velas alumbraban a una gran figura que se movía vigorosamente sobre otra más pequeña

-M-Mi señor…- dijo el individuo que estaba siendo sometido

-Calla!- gruñó el aludido- No quiero que hables- y siguió arremetiendo contra él

Detestaba hacer esto, detestaba tener que disponer de otros cuerpos insignificantes para satisfacer sus necesidades, para calmar un poco las ansias que le provocaban estar "incompleto". Era una situación que lo ponía de mal humor, su fuerte carácter podía convertirlo en un ser impaciente y eso espantaba mucho a sus sirvientes; el muchacho que gemía bajo su cuerpo en esos momentos no era más que el hijo de uno de sus mortífagos que pertenecía a la jerarquía menor dentro de su círculo, el pobre joven había llamado su atención debido al color verde en sus ojos, pero no se comparaban en nada a los que estaba buscando, éstos eran de un verde opaco y sucio, con una pequeña luz de ambición; los que Lord Voldemort quería eran unos mucho más brillantes y peligrosos, llenos de secretos y de muerte

Con una firme estocada terminó dentro del muchacho, quien ya estaba semiinconsciente, su cuerpo temblaba debido a la rudeza del gran mago oscuro, no pudo hacer más que quedarse quieto y ver como su Señor se vestía y abandonaba la habitación sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

Lord Voldemort caminó todo el largo pasillo que lo conduciría al ala privada de la mansión Malfoy, aquella parte que estaba reservada solo para él, topándose al final con el dueño de la misma, Lucius Malfoy.

El frío hombre lo saludó con una respetuosa inclinación, el Señor Oscuro pasó de largo y pocos segundos después el otro hombre le siguió

-¿Desea que me encargue del chico, mi Señor?- preguntó Lucius al ver que su amo no decía nada

Se sorprendió mucho cuando, después de un momento, su amo parecía no estarle prestando atención, con un poco de duda lo llamó para captar su atención, pero al ver que otra vez no respondía decidió quedarse callado y esperar a que su amo regresara a la realidad.

Era extraño ver a su Señor de esa forma, la mente ágil y letal del mago debía estar pensando en algo realmente importante como para desenfocarse de esa forma; pudo ver como de repente los labios del Lord Oscuro se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa que Lucius no supo leer muy bien, casi pegó un salto cuando el otro hombre le habló

-Deshazte del chico- al parecer había regresado de sus pensamientos

-¿Desea que lo mate?

-No, ya tengo suficientes problemas, Oblivialo

-Como ordene, mi Señor- Lucius asintió, aliviado de no tener que lidiar con ese asunto más de lo necesario, en sus adentros respiró con alivio al pensar que su querido Dragón estaba fuera del alcance de su Señor, admitía que se sentiría honrado de que Lord Voldemort tomara en cuenta a su heredero, pero dudaba que su hijo pudiera resistir la personalidad del mago oscuro, si bien el niño era inteligente, su juventud sumada con la admiración que su amo despertaba en las personas podían jugarle en contra, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta que sería fácilmente desechada cuando aburriera a su Señor, justo como el chico que debía Obliviar.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Remus estaba furioso. Se había estado sintiendo mal por haber sido tan duro con Fenrir el otro día. Después de correrlo de la cabaña que compartían salió a despejarse un poco, dio una larga caminata por los alrededores, ocupo su tiempo en impartirles clases a los niños de su manada y , viendo que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, tomó un libro y se dirigió a leer a su sitio favorito.

Fue hasta casi el anochecer cuando su pareja lo encontró por fin y Remus sintió que debía disculparse con él, pero ese sentimiento no le duró ni cinco segundos, ya que detecto de inmediato el dulce aroma de su Harry impregnado en el otro lobo, sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre su amante, provocando que éste callera pesadamente contra el barro de la orilla

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE?! ¡¿PORQUÉ SU AROMA ESTÁ SOBRE TI?!- gritó el rabioso hombre sobre la cara confundida del otro

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡¿Dónde está MI cachorro, Greyback?!- el tono del profesor era amenazante, el halo dorado en sus ojos brillaba intensamente debido a la proximidad de la luna llena. Su mirada se volvió predadora, su pequeña cría podría estar en peligro, había sido encontrado por un hombre lobo –que era su pareja, pero que no por eso era menos peligroso- a un día de la luna llena, si era mordido había probabilidad de que se infectara y él no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera. Gruñendo más cerca del cuello de su amante, volvió a preguntar por el paradero del niño

-Lo encontré en el bosque cerca de tu escuela, quería ver si estabas por ahí ya que cuando regresé a casa no te vi, supuse que habías regresado con tus humanos- le explicó un poco irritado, ¡en verdad que su perra alfa era agresiva cuando se trataba de su cachorro!- ya era tarde y pensé que te alegraría verlo, así que lo tomé y lo traje conmigo, está en casa

Pero en vez de tranquilizar a Remus con sus palabras solo logró enfurecerlo más.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡¿Acaso has olvidado que pronto saldrá la Luna y nos convertiremos en criaturas mortalmente peligrosas?!, ¡Podría salir herido o peor, mucho peor!- con un fuerte empujón dirigido al Alfa, el otro lobo comenzó a correr rápidamente de regreso al campamento.

Pasó como un bólido entre los miembros de su manada sin detenerse a saludar ni nada, solo le importaba llegar cuanto antes con su cachorro. Cuando por fin estuvo frente a su residencia entró rápidamente, sin reparar mucho en los dos machos Beta que custodiaban la entrada, bueno, ¡por lo menos el idiota de su amante se había tomado la molestia de poner a alguien para que cuidara a su pequeño!

Adentro estaba oscuro, solo la luz de las llamas en la chimenea brindaban iluminación. Pudo verlo inmediatamente, Harry se había quedado dormido frente al fuego, hecho una pequeña bola sobre la alfombra, "nunca cambia" se dijo a sí mismo el profesor mientras negaba con su cabeza, ese era un hábito distintivo en el niño, todos sus profesores lo sabían, era como un pequeño gato que gustaba de acurrucarse en un sitio cálido. Lupin no pudo evitar recordar cuándo su cachorro acababa de llegar con ellos de casa de los Dursley, siempre se las arreglaba para meterse en la cama de Severus o de él mismo cuando las pesadillas no dejaban descansar a su mente infantil.

Con cuidado y dulzura, Remus tomó entre sus brazos a Harry, conjuro un diván con su varita y se recostó atrayendo al otro contra su pecho, los arropó bien a ambos y decidió descansar un rato.

Despertó después de unas cuantas horas al sentir un toque en su mejilla, volteó somnoliento para ver a Fenrir, quien contemplaba con cariño la imagen que estaba frente a él

\- Te ves adorable- el castaño sonrió- ese niño en verdad que te tranquiliza, ¿por qué no lo dejas con nosotros?

\- Quisiera, pero no sería justo para él ni para los demás, hay muchos que le aman tanto como yo, ya hemos hablado sobre esto- Remus comenzaba a alzar la voz, pero se calmó cuando sintió a Harry removerse entre sus brazos, volteó a verlo encontrándose con la mirada del pequeño

\- Remus, tengo hambre- el aludido soltó una risita y asintió a los deseos del niño, se levantó y fue a ver si tenían algo en la alacena

\- ¿Ya están bien?- preguntó Harry al lobo Alfa que aún seguía de pie al lado del diván

\- No, es más terco que nadie que conozca y el haberte puesto las manos encima no ayudó mucho

Harry sintió pena por el hombre, él mejor que nadie conocía ese aspecto de su querido profesor, así que procedió a echarle una mano. Se levantó y fue hacia él, llamó su atención para que éste lo levantara en brazos y le susurró algo al oído, Greyback vio con sorpresa cómo el rostro de su amante se tornaba rojo y apenado, para luego bajar a quien tenía en brazos. Con caminar lento y mirada arrepentida, Lupin se acercó a su pareja, lo rodeó con sus brazos y se disculpó por haber sido tan rudo con él.

El Alfa solo atinó a mirar al pequeño, tratando de entender qué le habría dicho a su castaño para que se disculpara, Harry solo le sonrió y guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba una botella de leche y la llevaba a sus labios.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhh

El director Dumbledore se encontraba bastante entretenido viendo a dos de sus mejores ex alumnos discutiendo, ya llevaban unas cuantas horas así, al parecer ambos seguían en desacuerdo con el plan que ya les había explicado.

Harry estaba vulnerable siendo el Niño-Que-Vivió, la única solución que Albus había encontrado era darle a su pequeño una nueva identidad para que éste tuviera una vida más o menos normal hasta que el tiempo de cumplir la profecía llegara y ¿qué mejor solución que pedirle a esos dos hombres, en los cuales confiaba plenamente, que adoptaran al niño?, ¡era un plan a prueba de tontos! , solo un poco de sangre y una firma mágica y ¡tachan!, Harry tendría una adolescencia tranquila, sin necesidad de esconderse ni de estar encerrado. Era un gran plan, el problema era la enemistad que aún reinaba entre los potenciales padres adoptivos.

Un jarrón que se dirigía directamente hacia su cabeza sacó al viejo director de sus pensamientos, enfocó su atención de nuevo en el par frente a él y sonrió mucho al ver a Sirius que tenía al temido profesor de pociones acorralado contra la pared, en verdad que a veces los enamorados podían ser tan ciegos, ninguno se daba cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaban sus peleas.

Pudo escuchar un suave golpeteo proveniente de la puerta para luego ver a Hagrid asomando su gran cabeza

-Disculpe Director, el profesor Lupin acaba de mandar un patronus, informando que Harry escapó de nuevo y está con él, dijo también que lo traería de regreso ni bien amaneciera

-Muchas gracias Rubeus- el guardabosques se fue con un asentimiento y un rápido vistazo hacia los dos que discutían

Albus suspiró al pensar en Harry, ese chiquillo era una pequeña centella inquieta, incapaz de estar en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, era el pequeño tesoro que todo Hogwarts guardaba celosamente y debía ser protegido, el mundo mágico dependía de ello. Decidido, se levantó de su silla e inmovilizó a ambos con un movimiento de muñeca, captando de nuevo su atención.

-Me alegra que despierten tanta pasión el uno en el otro, pero me temo que debo interrumpir, me acaban de informar que el pequeño Harry se ha escapado del castillo y que ahora mismo está donde Remus, así que no hay de qué preocuparse-los liberó al tener su atención- y ahora si me disculpan, me gustaría que me dieran su respuesta en cuanto al plan que les plantee, no tenemos mucho tiempo, las clases iniciarán pronto y es necesario hacerlo cuanto antes- Severus y Sirius volvieron a mirarse, el asunto era demasiado serio, no por nada el Director se mostraba tan firme.

Así que con todo el dolor de su orgullo ambos magos cedieron, Harry era lo único que les quedaba de sus más grandes amores, así que su deber era ver por él

-Será mejor que no me molestes Black, porque te juro que lo lamentarás- dijo Severus mirando fijamente a su contrario, la determinación y resignación brillando en sus ojos azabache

-No lo haré si tú tampoco lo haces, Quejicus- Sirius sonrió al ver el tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda del pocionista, pero con la mirada igual de seria, lo haría por el hijo de su James, además saldría algo bueno de todo aquello: ese niño que debió haber sido de él por fin lo sería

-Perfecto, en ese caso comenzaré con los preparativos- dijo Dumbledore mientras le daba una palmada jovial en la espalada a ambos y con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos, agregó- ¿por qué no tratan de relacionarse un poco? Después de todo pronto tendrán un hijo

Albus salió tranquilamente de la oficina, dejando tras de sí a dos hombres con rostros horrorizados y sin darse cuenta de que había otro individuo oculto escuchando.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxVVVVVVVVVV

Remus lo había tomado de la mano después de avisar en dónde se encontraba, para luego llevarlo afuera, hacia una fogata donde se cocinaba algo que parecía ser un jabalí. Los pocos licántropos que estaban alrededor se hicieron a un lado para dejar a la pareja alfa de la manada, los murmullos de curiosidad volvieron a hacerse presentes cuando vieron a Harry de la mano de Lupin.

-¿Por qué me miran tanto?- preguntó el niño visiblemente curioso, veía a la pequeña multitud que se alejaba pero que al mismo tiempo parecía querer acercársele, Remus también los miró de reojo, pero centró su atención en cortar un poco de carne para alimentar a su cachorro

-Es porque estas conmigo y hueles a mí- Harry le miró confundido, parecía no entender porque esa sería una razón para que le vieran como si fuera un bicho raro- Fenrir y yo somos los líderes de la manada y el que tú huelas a nosotros significa que has sido marcado como miembro de ésta, más específicamente como un cachorro alfa. Harry sonrió

-Entonces soy algo así como un príncipe?- el castaño le devolvió la sonrisa antes de sentarlo en su regazo e instarlo a que comiera mientras acariciaba su largo cabello azabache

-Así es, parece como si hubieras nacido para ser uno, siempre has sido tratado como tal, incluso en Hogwarts- el tono del lupino era de orgullo

\- Además, eres una cría muy hermosa, pequeño, has despertado codicia entre los integrantes de la manada- Greyback apareció junto a ellos y tomó asiento para comer su ración de carne- pero no te preocupes, tendrán que probar su valía ante mí y Remus antes de pensar siquiera en acercarse con otras intenciones a ti, no permitiré nada menos que la excelencia en la pareja de mi cachorro- finalizó Fenrir, haciendo que el pecho de su amante se hinchara de amor al comprender que lo que el lobo alfa acababa de decir no era más que una declaración de pertenencia sobre su Harry, Fenrir lo aceptaba como parte de la manada y lo trataría igual que si fuera suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mañana saldría por fin la luna y los licántropos serían libres para correr por el bosque, el aire festivo envolvía al campamento, Harry se sentía realmente contento de convivir con la otra familia de su amado profesor, quería conocerlos pero debido a los celos del macho alfa, solo le permitieron a los miembros más jóvenes el acercarse al "cachorro alfa". Los niños no perdieron el tiempo y fueron rápidamente hacia el ojiverde, al principio solo lo miraban, pero luego de recibir una cálida sonrisa de su parte se atrevieron a tocarlo. El primer valiente fue un pelinegro de ojos azules, tendría unos 13 años, acercó cuidadosamente una de sus manos a la mejilla de Harry, sintiendo su piel y haciéndole cosquillas en el proceso, la suave risa que se escuchó por todo el campamento solo fue un detonante para que los demás infantes perdieran la pena y se lanzaran sobre el nuevo cachorro. Le preguntaban su nombre, si podía jugar con ellos o si les permitía peinar sus largos cabellos, Harry asintió a todo y después de un rato ya se encontraba jugando con los niños.

La pareja Alfa sonreía al igual que los demás adultos presentes al ver tan animada a la población infantil mientras jugaban a atraparse, hace mucho que no se respiraba un aire tan alegre y familiar , parecía que su nuevo príncipe emanaba una energía cálida que embelesaba a quienes lo vieran

Desafortunadamente, el dichoso momento no duraría mucho.

Jason, uno de los niños más grandes, salió gritando de su escondite tras una de las cabañas, llamando así la atención de todos

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- le preguntó Rose, su madre, levantándose de su asiento junto al profesor Lupin

-¡Enemigo, enemigo!- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que un gruñido casi bestial se escuchara tras de él, pero nadie vio nada.

-Dónde?- preguntó Fenrir al asustado muchacho

\- En el linde del b-bosque- respondió. El adulto asintió y llamó rápidamente a un grupo de lobos para que lo acompañaran a revisar el perímetro, volteó a ver a su pareja, quien ya estaba contando a los niños para ver que no faltara ninguno, pero se alarmó al ver que su rostro se cubría de terror, preocupado, caminó rápidamente hacia él

-¿Están todos? ¿Falta alguno? ¿Dónde está nuestro cachorro? – Remus no respondió y Fenrir escaneó a la pequeña multitud, no pudo ver a Harry por ningún lado.

Al ver que su amante seguía sin reaccionar, volteó hacia los asustados niños

-¿Dónde está Harry?- ninguno parecía saberlo, hasta que el pequeño Nathan dio un paso al frente y de forma titubeante le dijo que "Esmeralda", como habían apodado al cachorro de sus alfas, se había quedado con el lobo negro. Cuando Fenrir y Remus escucharon eso, vieron todo rojo, uno de los malditos que los habían atacado hace unos días se había atrevido a meterse con su Harry.

Sin perder más tiempo, fueron en la dirección que los niños les señalaron.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry buscaba a uno de los niños del equipo contrario, cuando había sentido una presencia que parecía provenir de la espesa arboleda del bosque. Llevado por su curiosidad se acercó al linde, sintió que alguien le estaba observando, clavó su mirada en donde la sensación se concentraba y supo que había alguien ahí, sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver a un gran hombre saliendo de entre las sombras, su rostro reflejaba unos treintaicinco años, una larga melena enmarañada y atada a un lado de su rostro le daba un aspecto aun más salvaje, sus ojos casi brillaban del color que caracterizaba a los licántropos, estos mostraban curiosidad ,diversión y deseo por igual mientras observaban al chiquillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lucien era ahora el Alfa de su manada, hace unos días su padre había entrado en disputa con la manada de Greyback al querer reclamar su territorio y a una perra alfa que éste poseía, en el enfrentamiento pudo vencer a varios de sus enemigos, pero al final perdieron cuando su padre fue asesinado por Fenrir, así que no le quedó de otra a Lucien más que retirarse por el momento.

Gracias a la muerte de su padre pudo tomar el puesto como cabeza de manada, habría preferido dejar las cosas como estaban , pero debía ganarse la confianza de su gente, quienes pedían a gritos venganza por sus integrantes caídos, así que decidió darles gusto y organizó el ataque, no perdería nada más que lobos mediocres incapaces de sobrevivir y a cambio ganaría tierras y una hembra que le pariera muchas crías.

Pasar desapercibido había sido bastante fácil, Greyback había bajado la guardia durante su aparentemente divertida fiesta, se ocultó aprovechando el buen escondite que los arboles le ofrecían y esperó a que todos estuvieran distraídos. Desde las sombras , Lucien pudo ver a varios cachorros correteando felices, pensó que se los llevaría para obsequiárselos a las lobas de su manada, éste año no les había ido muy bien en la época de apareamiento, las pobres estaban siempre malhumoradas y adoloridas de los pechos por la necesidad contenida de amamantar, se notaba que éstos estaban sanos y eran fuertes, serían buenos guerreros cuando fueran adultos.

El revoltoso grupo se reunió al parecer para decidir a quién le tocaba contar y entre todos gritaron "Esmeralda", fue ahí que apareció algo que encantó a Lucien.

Era una cría sumamente hermosa, la más hermosa sin dudas, todos los pequeños parecían reverenciarlo mientras hacían una rueda, cantando y girando a su alrededor. Era una cría joven, probablemente de las más jóvenes del grupo, se veía pequeño y frágil, con la piel blanca como nieve, el largo cabello lustroso como el de un cuervo estaba salpicado de florecillas que seguramente le habían puesto las niñas, no vio bien sus ojos, pero se notaba que eran claros. Observo con deleite como "Esmeralda" se ponía en cuclillas, cubría sus ojos con sus manos y comenzaba a contar al mismo tiempo que los demás rompían su formación y corrían en diferentes direcciones para esconderse.

Cuando terminó de contar se levantó rápidamente y comenzó la búsqueda, encontró fácilmente a un par mientras otro se le escapó, pero antes de que fuera tras él, Esmeralda hiso algo que sorprendió a Lucen: volteó hacia su dirección y sintió que la carne se le hacía de gallina, un par de esmeraldas le miraron fijamente, casi taladrado su alma y sin pensarlo salió de su escondite, sonriendo para evitar que el pequeño saliera corriendo.

Harry solo lo miró con curiosidad, no estaba seguro de si ese hombre pertenecía a la manada de Remus o era un extraño, así que mantuvo su distancia y retrocedió cuando éste quiso acercársele.

-Tranquilo pequeña Esmeralda, no te haré daño- le dijo Lucien tratando de sonar amable, sorprendiendo así a los lobos que le acompañaban y que seguían ocultos. Trató de volver a acercarse, pero obtuvo la misma reacción del pequeño, lo cual le molestó un poco, pero lo olvidó enseguida ya que una suave brisa le llevó el dulce aroma que éste despedía, olfateó el aire, reconociendo las esencias impregnadas en él. Sonrió con ironía- ¡así que eres la cría de Greyback y de su perra alfa!, bueno, no me sorprende tanto, eres el cachorro más bello después de todo, aunque también luces bastante frágil- con dos zancadas estuvo frente a Harry y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos- serás mi trofeo

Harry solo le miró, analizándolo, tratando de decidir si el lobo representaba una verdadera amenaza para Fenrir, Remus y su manada. De repente apareció uno de los niños, quien palideció al ver al "lobo negro". Lucien decidió que ya era hora de anunciar su visita y con un fuerte gruñido ahuyentó al muchacho, sus gritos alertarían a los adultos, solo era cuestión de esperarlos.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbkhijlijuigjyhlikobyuvkunoihtugiunpinuyfte

-¿Está todo listo?- dijo la imponente figura desde su trono

\- Sí mi señor, - le respondió el que se encontraba frente a él

-Muy bien, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, tráemelo en cuanto se descuiden- la única luz proveniente de un candelabro iluminó las duras facciones del hombre que hablaba

-Así lo haré- y esa misma luz hiso destellar las escamas de su sirviente antes de que este abandonara la habitación, dispuesto a cumplir con las órdenes que le encomendaron.


	10. Chapter 10 Conflicto

Capitulo diez- CONFLICTO

-De acuerdo, escúchame pulgoso, si vamos a hacer esto, ayudaría el que tratáramos de soportarnos- dijo Snape mientras tomaba asiento y le indicaba a un elfo que le trajera un servicio de té.

Sirius imitó su acción acomodándose frente a él, sus orbes grises estudiando cuidadosamente al profesor. No le agradaba por completo el tener que compartir a Harry, y menos con su insoportable rival, pero se perturbó cuando se dio cuenta de que la idea tampoco le resultaba tan repugnante como aparentó en un principio.

Es más, su mirada viajó de nuevo por el hombre de negro, su cabello no estaba grasoso como en su juventud sino que estaba limpio y bien alisado, las facciones de su rostro se habían vuelto un poco más angulosas por el tiempo, refinando la nariz y labios, haciéndolo lucir bastante atractivo si lo pensaba. Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se conectaron, los de Snape estaban entrecerrados, se había dado cuenta del escrutinio de Lord Black, pero en vez de apartar la vista se la sostuvo, la intensidad de la gris luchaba contra la determinación de la ónix, convirtiendo la disputa en una ruda contemplación.

Y de repente ambos se rindieron, entendiendo que si bien no prometían involucrarse sentimentalmente con el otro, intentarían estar en paz y ser cordiales por el bien de Harry .

El elfo había regresado con el té y unos cuantos bocadillos, los puso en una mesita y volvió a retirarse.

Sirius tomó la palabra

-Bueno, dado que Harry será mágica y legalmente nuestro hijo, tendremos que ir poniendo las cosas claras. Supongo que entiendes que no pienso permitir que un hijo mío sea un bastardo, ¿verdad?- el animago se removió incómodo, haciendo que Severus alzara una ceja, incrédulo ante las connotaciones que tenían las palabras del otro

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres contraer matrimonio conmigo?- su tono burlón le provocó un tic al otro pelinegro

\- Yo no insinúo nada, el plan de Dumbledore es claro, Harry debe ser protegido y por esa razón no llevará mi apellido, si la gente supiera que el asesino Sirius Black es su padre lo despreciarían, pero en caso de que eso se descubra no quiero que quede como el bastardo de un asesino- dijo de forma solemne, Sirius jamás permitiría que el hijo de James fuera maltratado

Severus asintió comprendiendo sus razones, él mismo estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

-Muy bien, comenzaba a temer que esos años en Azkaban le hubieran pasado cuenta a tu cerebro, en ese caso, Black, acepto- dijo alzando su rostro con dignidad

Y por primera vez desde que se conocían sostuvieron una charla amena y civilizada, libre de ofensas o gritos.

Harry seguían en brazos de Lucien, quien se había acomodado sobre la raíz de un gran árbol y no decía nada, solo parecía escuchar todo a su alrededor con los ojos cerrados, el niño comenzaba a aburrirse por la espera, todavía tenía hambre y sueño, ojalá y su Remus no demorara mucho en ir por él, también quería que lo ducharan.

-¿Cuántas temporadas tienes, pequeño?- preguntó el gran hombre a sus espaldas

Harry no le respondió, prefirió acomodarse mejor y ojear a la manada enemiga.

-¿No piensas responder?- el pequeño suspiró, sacándole una sonrisa al otro- vaya, todo un príncipe malcriado- dirigió una de sus grandes manos a la barbilla del menor para levantar su rostro en su dirección, clavándole sus orbes salvajes- me agrada que seas así, un líder necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado- Harry no cambió su expresión en blanco, pero movió sus ojos hacia un lado, viendo con agrado a los recién llegados, encabezados por un castaño furibundo.

Sip, iba arder Troya.

Remus Lupin se enorgullecía de ser un hombre pacífico, respetaba la vida y era capaz de dominar su naturaleza oscura de criatura, era paciente y valeroso con una ética moral intachable, el tipo de persona que no mataría ni a una mosca.

Hasta que te metías con los suyos.

Y el desgraciado que estaba frente a él, con esa postura arrogante y mirada burlona ya lo había hecho, primero atacando a su manada y luego atreviéndose a ponerle las manos encima a SU niño. El profesor estaba listo para arrancar cabezas, no por nada era la pareja de Fenrir, se había ganado su alto lugar en la jerarquía a pulso, muchos hablaban del lobo ámbar capaz de derrotar a varios cazadores con una sola embestida; al salir a cazar, los demás lobos esperaban solemnemente el momento en el que la pareja del alfa llegaba con una gran presa, viendo con respeto y admiración la forma casi amorosa en la que el gran lobo plateado que era Greyback lamía el hocico ensangrentado del otro, orgulloso por tener una hembra fuerte que sería capaz de proveerle a la manada si algún día llegaba a faltar.

La perra alfa podía dejar su faceta sumisa para convertirse en un depredador imparable, y éste forastero había logrado sacarle de sus casillas.

-Tardaron mucho, lamento interrumpir su alegre fiesta, pero tenía ganas de hacer una pequeña visita- habló Lucien al tiempo que se incorporaba de su asiento y colocaba a Harry suavemente sobre el mismo e hiso una seña a un par de hombres para que cuidaran de él- tenemos cuentas pendientes y mis hombres se encuentran ansiosos por resolverlas

El odioso hombre se había acercado bastante a Lupin, quien estaba mortalmente serio, su turbación solo era evidente si mirabas atentamente sus manos, que estaban apretadas en puños, las palmas blancas por la presión de las uñas sobre la piel.

-"Va a matarlo en cualquier momento"- se dijo a sí mismo Fenrir al percibir la creciente magia que bullía a través del vínculo que ambos compartían.

Lucien dio otro paso hacia adelante, lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar al profesor, el alfa gruñó ante esto pero no hiso nada, sabiendo que si se metía, el castaño volvería a molestarse con él.

-Admito que no estás nada mal, pero no encuentro ningún parecido entre alguno de ustedes y éste precioso niño- el comentario ofendió al castaño, Harry era su hijo, su cachorro, fue quien estuvo con él cuando enfermaba, se lastimaba o lloraba cuando extrañaba a James y a Lily, eso lo hacía su padre ¡y ningún idiota con complejo de macho iba a poner en duda eso!

Los que estaban alrededor, tanto de su grupo como del enemigo, comenzaron a alejarse cuando sintieron y pudieron ver la energía oscura que expulsaba el hombre castaño, sus ojos se volvieron dorados, su cabello se erizo como el de un gato y mostró sus dientes exhibiendo sus crecientes colmillos. Sin aviso alguno, saltó sobre el otro alfa directamente hace su yugular, propinándole una gran mordida que sangraba profusamente mientras el herido luchaba por quitarse al profesor de encima.

Sus hombres intentaron ayudarle, pero Fenrir les dirigió una horrible mirada que prometía que serían los siguientes si se les ocurría dar un solo paso hacia el par que seguía revolcándose.

Remus había sacado sus colmillos de la carne de su enemigo, quien veía incrédulo la sangre bajando por su cuello y abdomen, sonrió furiosamente, volteando a ver al otro

-Creo que te subestime –dijo cínicamente y sin esperar respuesta, ahora fue él quien se lanzó al ataque.

Gruñidos se escucharon de los líderes, siendo una señal para atacar en ambos bandos. Garras, colmillos, sangre y caos reinaba ahora, Harry seguía en su lugar, viendo bastante entretenido la forma en que el tranquilo Remus peleaba como una bestia contra cualquiera que se le atravesara; sonrió divertido al recordar las veces en las que, el mismo hombre que ahora luchaba encarnizadamente, le había reprendido por ser brusco o extremadamente caprichoso. Definitivamente después de esto ya no tendría excusa para seguir preocupándose por la creciente magia negra del niño.

El olor a sangre impregnada el campo de batalla, Greyback se encargaba de atravesar con sus garras a cualquiera que quisiera intervenir entre su pareja y Lucien; con una rápida mirada, el hombre ubicó a su nuevo cachorro, estaba a salvo alejado de la multitud, así que cuando terminó de arrancar tripas, se dirigió hacia él.

-Estas bien?- preguntó suavemente, no estaba seguro si el niño estaba asustado o en shock por ver una escena así.

-Si, estoy bien, pero Remus me preocupa- dijo con todo rastro de diversión borrado de su expresión al ver atentamente cuando el alfa enemigo desgarraba con saña uno de los hombros del castaño.

-No deberías estarlo, es muy fuerte a pesar de su amabilidad, no por nada es mi pareja, ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas- Harry asintió y extendió los brazos para que Fenrir lo cargara- aunque podrías motivarlo un poco, después de todo eres un mocoso manipulador - su sonrisa lobuna era sugestiva.

El pequeño entendió la indirecta, apresurándose a obedecer al escuchar un gemido de dolor proveniente de su profesor.

-Remus- lo llamó con voz suplicante, captando así la atención del par que seguía en contienda. Ambos sangraban y jadeaban por la intensa lucha, pero sus voluntades parecían mantenerlos de pie, un pequeño impulso determinaría el final del enfrentamiento, así que haciéndose de todas sus dotes actorales, el principito puso cara de sufrimiento y miró con ojos llorosos al castaño- apresúrate, me siento mal.

Lupin suspiró para sus adentros, su amado alumno acababa de darle una orden, "muchachito arrogante", pensó, pero obedeció al verse conmovido por la súplica oculta en sus palabras.

Con un rápido movimiento pudo evitar el nuevo ataque de su oponente, se agachó y barrió el suelo con una pierna, provocando así que el otro cayera al suelo, se posicionó rápidamente sobre él, colocando su varita en el aún sangrante cuello y con una maldición cortante brillando en la punta; Lucien sabía que, a esa distancia, el hechizo le arrancaría la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, no le quedó más de otra que permanecer quieto.

-¡Escúchame bien, maldito! no pienso permitir que ni tú ni tu gente se acerque a nuestro territorio, su estúpida venganza a puesto en potencial peligro a lo que yo más amo y te atreviste a ponerle las garras encima a mí cría, que te quede claro esto: ¡él es mío al igual que el territorio! si se acercan de nuevo no tendré compasión, cazaré a cada uno de ustedes y haré una suave colcha con sus pieles para abrigarme en el invierno, ¿quedó claro?- Lucien estaba excitado y un poco intimidado por el tono bajo de la amenaza, ésta hembra había resultado ser todo un reto.

Asintió lentamente a las rudas palabras, aceptando retirarse… por ahora.

La manada del lobo negro fue expulsada rápidamente con bajas mucho mayores que las de sus rivales, el líder fue el último en desaparecer por el bosque, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de deseo a Remus y al cachorro que ya estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos. Sonrió.

Fenrir Greyback era una bestia afortunada, debía cuidar bien de ellos o alguien más podría intentar arrebatárselos de nuevo.

OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando regresaron al campamento fueron recibidos por las lobas y los niños, quienes corrían emocionados por escuchar sobre el combate, especialmente alrededor del profesor, quien llevaba cargando a su nuevo hermano.

Remus mandó a dormir a los niños, diciéndoles que ya era muy tarde y que Harry debía tomar un baño.

-Esmeralda puede dormir con nosotros?- preguntó el pequeño Mike, siendo rápidamente secundado en súplicas por los demás, no le quedó de otra al ojimiel más que aceptar, sabiendo que era bueno que su cachorro interactuara más con otros de su edad, pero poniendo como condición el que todos durmieran en la cabaña principal, la pelea lo había dejado paranoico, no podría dormir sin tener al niño cerca de él.

Fenrir le ordenó a algunas lobas que trajeran agua caliente y llenaran la tina de su baño para que su pareja y su cachorro tomaran una ducha, acudieron gustosas a cumplir con la tarea.

Lupin fue desvestido lentamente por su amante, tenía una gran herida que atravesaba todo su torso desde el hombro derecho hasta la cadera izquierda, soltaba algunos gemidos de dolor que eran acallados por las risas de fondo de los niños que platicaban entusiasmados en su sala, habían cerrado la puerta del baño para evitar que vieran a su lastimado profesor.

-Es una herida profunda, tardará en sanar- el gran macho alfa lo miraba molesto-¡juro que si lo vuelvo a ver haré que se trague sus bol…! – fue acallado por su pareja rápidamente, no queriendo que alguno de sus huéspedes escuchara tales maldiciones y las anduviera repitiendo por todas partes.

-Los niños están afuera, debes ser más responsable Fenrir, no pienso permitir que seas una mala influencia para ellos- y ahí estaba de nuevo, el mojigato Remus Lupin de siempre, educado y responsable. Greyback suspiró, aliviado de que las heridas no fueran tan graves como para perturbar a su amado.

Estaba listo para seguirle la corriente y empezar una de sus rutinarias peleas conyugales, cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, ambos voltearon y vieron a su cachorro en el umbral, se veía acongojado y triste.

-Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó el pelicastaño tratando de incorporarse aún dentro de la bañera, pero solo logró que le dolieran las heridas. El gesto del más joven se ensombreció al verle.

-Lo siento mucho- culpabilidad inundaba su voz, haciendo que ambos adultos se preocuparan

-Porqué te disculpas, cachorro?- Fenrir seguía de pie junto a su pareja y veía con el ceño fruncido a su muchachito

-Por mi culpa te hirieron- señaló la gran herida de su maestro- Si hubiera tenido más cuidado, nada te habría pasado, pero tengo algo que puede ayudar.

Harry sacó un frasquito de uno de sus bolsillos, caminó hasta la bañera rodeándola para llegar a Remus.

-Qué es, Harry?- preguntó el adulto, analizando el líquido transparente de la botellita que estaba siendo destapada

-Algo que te curará- y derramó el contenido sobre el desnudo torso que comenzó a sanar inmediatamente. El antes herido lobo miraba con estupor la fina línea rosada que había quedado en su pecho.

-Qué fue eso, Harry, cómo lo hiciste?- Greyback estaba igual de confundido que su amante

-Fue un regalo de Fawkes, me las da por si llego a necesitarlas- Harry ya se había desvestido y ahora entraba en la bañera, su piel le mandó un agradable estremecimiento cuando entró en contacto con el agua caliente, dicha acción sacó al castaño de su estupor y no pudo hacer más que sonreírle al pequeño con orgullo

-A veces olvido lo inteligente que eres- abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y comenzar a tallarlo con una suave esponja-debes darle las gracias a Fawkes por sus lágrimas, hazlo cuando regreses al castillo ¿De acuerdo?- Harry asintió y siguió disfrutando de los mimos que el mayor le brindaba.

Fenrir miraba la agradable escena, prefiriendo salir del cuarto de baño para darles privacidad, esos dos ahora eran el mayor orgullo, tanto de él mismo como de la manada y su deber era protegerlos.

Con una sonrisa enmarcando sus masculinas facciones, se fue a controlar a los inquietos cachorros que en ese momento se preparaban para acampar en su sala.

OoOoOoOoOOOoOoOooooooOoOoOoO

Temprano por la mañana Remus fue a despertar a Harry para regresarlo a Hogwarts; había pasado la noche afuera de su cabaña revisando las listas de víveres junto algunas madres del grupo y documentos del colegio que debía entregar antes del inicio de clases. Debido a la proximidad de la luna llena, su cuerpo estaba lleno de energía y no necesitaba descanso, por eso podía desvelarse sin problemas y también era la razón por que pudo derrotar a Lucien relativamente rápido.

Decidió ir por Harry cuando los primeros rayos del sol despuntaron por el horizonte, entró a su hogar y se acercó al revoltijo de brazos y piernas que envolvían a su tesoro, los demás niños se habían acomodado alrededor de él para mantenerlo caliente, tal y como el instinto les dictaba.

Hubiera preferido que se quedara ahí con ellos, a salvo y feliz, pero la profecía se lo impedía. ¡Era tan injusto! Harry había sido privado de muchas cosas y cargaba sobre sus hombros demasiado peso, lo único que él podía hacer era permanecer a su lado en todo momento y ayudarle en lo que pudiera. Se quedó mirando un rato más su hermoso rostro durmiente, tratando de grabarse la escena perfectamente en su cerebro para después despertarle.

-Harry, es hora de levantarse-dijo en un susurro bajísimo para evitar despertar a los demás, estaba seguro que todos los infantes armarían un gran alboroto para evitar que se llevara al pequeño Esmeralda, quien solo abrió un ojo y lo volvió a cerrar para seguir durmiendo. Lupin suspiró divertido y volvió a removerlo- anda cariño, Severus y el director se preocuparán si no llegamos a tiempo.

Harry no respondió.

Comenzaba a cansarse, estaba acuclillado tratando de no caerse sobre los niños que bordeaban al suyo, así que utilizó su última carta para despertarlo.

-Si te levantas dejaré que Mindy vuelva a llevarte bocadillos por la noche

Y como si le hubieran puesto un resorte debajo, Harry saltó de su lugar y permitió que el castaño lo levantara para envolverlo bien en una de sus capas y emprender el camino de regreso al castillo.

Fenrir los acompañó hasta el linde del Bosque Prohibido y los despidió, no sin antes propinarle un gran beso a su amante y revolver los cabellos de su cachorro, prometiendo a éste último que convencería al profesor para que lo llevara seguido de visita al campamento.

Los meses, los días, las horas, cada minuto que pasaba era efímero, desde que regresó había estado suspendido entre su cuerpo físico y el astral, manteniendo solo una parte de su conciencia

despierta para dirigir sus planes mientras esperaba noticias de su enemigo y trataba de reestablecer la conexión con su otra mitad.

Esto era lo peor, el tener que posponer sus planes hasta estar completo de nuevo y así desatar todo su poder.

Hermoso verde que destacaba sobre un lienzo blanco, enmarcado por un negro abismal. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde entonces? Ya no podía recordarlo. La furia lo embargaba al revivir los recuerdos, al revivir su traición.

Pero pronto todo volvería a ser como solía, el mundo sucumbiría bajo su mando y nada ni nadie podría evitarlo ésta vez.


	11. Chapter 11 Reunión

Capitulo once- REUNIÓN

El director Dumbledore los esperaba a las puertas del castillo, estaba aún en pijama-estampada con pequeñas estrellas que se transformaban en borreguitos - y usaba un gorro para dormir de un color rosado chillón que le arrancó una gran sonrisa a los recién llegados

-Cómo te fue, mi niño?- le preguntó Albus al menor mientras lo abrazaba

-Genial, conocí a muchos chicos de mi edad y Remus le pateó el trasero a otro lobo- las mejillas del aludido se encendieron por ese comentario, ¿ahora su pequeño mocoso utilizaría eso para avergonzarlo?

-No te sorprendas pequeño, deberías pedirle a Severus que te cuente de la vez en que hiso llorar a Lucius Malfoy- a Remus casi se le salen los ojos, se puso como un tomate bien maduro hasta el cuello y Harry temió que le comenzara a salir humo de las orejas. Aun viendo su bochorno dejó salir una carcajada

-Mejor dejemos de avergonzar al profesor Lupin y entremos

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta de la oficina principal, el director mandó a Harry con la profesora McGonagall y entró junto al otro adulto para charlar de algo sumamente importante.

En cuanto el hombre lobo puso un pie en la habitación, su finísimo olfato captó una escénica que no percibía desde hacía muchos años. La sangre subió a su cabeza rápidamente y vio rojo al reconocerla

¿¡QUE HACÍA ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR AHÍ?!

¡Se suponía que debía pasar el resto de su maldita y miserable existencia PUDRIÉNDOCE en Azkaban!

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Remus, así que te pido que por favor te calmes y me escuches antes de que salgas corriendo a destrozar a un hombre inocente- el semblante de Albus era amable y tranquilo, trataba de calmar la rabia que bullía dentro del profesor y que se desbordaba por cada poro de su piel.

El castaño apretó fuertemente puños y dientes en una pose tensa, afortunadamente lo poco de cordura que le quedaba lo mantuvo clavado al suelo, se quedó callado y dirigió sus ojos dorados a la pared. Dumbledore interpretó esto como una señal para que comenzara a explicar lo que estaba diciendo y así lo hiso; el director le explicó más sobre el creciente poder del chico y de cómo había acudido a él para pedirle ayuda, ya que quería sacar a Sirius de Azkaban.

-Pero, ¿cómo supo de él?

-Eso se los va a explicar a ti y a Sirius- el lobo frunció las cejas, no terminaba de entender el asunto y el hecho de tener que ver a su ex amigo después de lo que sucedió lo incomodaba

-Estas seguro de que podemos confiar en él? ¿no hay peligro?

-Estate tranquilo, Harry está justo ahora con él y con Severus, toma el té conmigo, luego iremos a encontrarnos con ellos- y con un chasquido de sus dedos aparecieron tartas y té de limón sobre una meza.

oOoOOOOOOOoOooOoOooOoOoOoOo

Golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones, quien se encontraba platicando con su ahora prometido.

-Adelante- dijo Severus, la puerta se abrió dando paso al pequeño Harry, quien corrió al encuentro de ambos adultos, acomodándose sobre la alfombra entre ambos.

-Cómo te fue con Remus?-Sirius le sonreía a su ahijado con cariño, mientras le pasaba un trozo de tarta de chocolate

-Sí, jovencito, cómo te fue? Te divertiste huyendo de nuevo de las protecciones del castillo, poniéndote en peligro y haciendo que nos preocupáramos?- Severus por el contrario lo miraba molesto, el solo pensar que su querido aprendiz pudiese ser capturado por alguien del bando oscuro le helaba las entrañas

-Oh, vamos Snape, no seas tan duro, los niños son así, no puedes tenerlo encerrado para siempre- Sirius intercedió a favor de Harry, internamente orgulloso por su espíritu merodeador capaz de escapar tan fácilmente y zafarse de los problemas.

-Perdóname Sev, quería salir a despejarme y poder pensar en cómo hablar con ustedes- el niño dejó de lado su rico postre y se paró frente al aludido, reclinándose sobre sus piernas para que el otro le abrazara- no te enojes conmigo, si no quieres que salga no saldré- el pocionista se sintió mal inmediatamente, su pequeño se escuchaba triste, conmoviéndolo al decirle que dejaría de hacer lo que quería si se lo pedía.

Con un suspiro lleno de culpa comenzó a acariciar la delicada espalda de Harry, para luego tomar su rostro con sus largos dedos instándolo a que le mirara

-Escucha Harry, no quiero que estés encerrado todo el tiempo, puedes salir cuando quieras, lo único que te pido es que le avises a alguien cuando lo hagas y te lleves a Fawkes contigo, ¿qué pasaría si te sucede algo? ¿cómo sabremos si nadie tiene idea de dónde estás?- los ojos del niño bajaron con arrepentimiento, su profesor tenía razón, no quería que su familia se pusiera mal por su culpa.

-Lo entiendo, perdón- Harry alzó de nuevo los brazos para que el otro lo estrechara y así lo hiso, Severus lo acomodó sobre su regazo y le dio una taza llena de leche con miel para que acompañara su tarta.

Sirius, se había mantenido expectante, viendo sorprendido y, de cierta forma, conmovido la escena. Snape y Harry se veían realmente bien juntos, el niño miraba al profesor de la misma forma en la que uno ve a sus padres y el pocionista regresaba la mirada con adoración absoluta, la visión de ambos hacía sentir al ojigris una agradable calidez en el centro de su pecho, donde descansaba el corazón que casi se había congelado después de tantos años en el mismo infierno.

-Y dónde está Lupin?

-Se quedó con el abuelo, iba a hablarle sobre mi padrino- Sirius se sintió feliz al escuchar al menor, lo llamó padrino, eso quería decir que en verdad lo aceptaba.

-Estoy seguro de que intentará arrancarle la cabeza ni bien lo vea- Severus estaba de excelente humor esa mañana y pensar en ver como su colega barría el suelo con Black agregó más leña al fuego

-Sev, ¡qué malo eres!- los tres se soltaron a reír como si el estar juntos fuera normal, parecían haberse olvidado del pasado en ese momento tan íntimo y familiar. Siguieron platicando, ambos adultos le contaron a Harry sobre sus planes de contraer matrimonio y así darle la familia que los tres necesitaban, el niño estuvo de acuerdo, emocionado ante la idea de una familia normal, pero luego se puso serio, diciéndoles que no quería que lo hicieran solo por él, que si les resultaba difícil debido a su rivalidad no habría ningún problema con él, ya que estaría feliz de una u otra forma, siempre y cuando ambos estuvieran a su lado. Los adultos admiraron la consideración del pequeño. Ambos respondieron con verdadera sinceridad que no representaba ninguna molestia o incomodidad el tener que casarse para darle una familia, que la rivalidad había sido maduramente superada y que estaban decididos a comenzar de nuevo.

-Bueno, también quería contarles sobre algo, sobre cómo supe de Sirius- la hermosa faz de Harry estaba muy seria, parecía haber ganado años. Los hombres se pusieron también serios, éste tema era importante y el hecho de que el niño se comportara tan maduro frente a este era una señal

-Cuando pregunté sobre quién te había hablado de mí, me dijiste que fueron tus padres Harry

-Así es, fueron mis padres los que me lo dijeron

-Como es eso posible?

-Eso es lo que pienso explicarles a todos, pero para eso también necesito que Remus esté presente, debe estarnos esperando junto al abuelo- Severus y Sirius se miraron antes de asentir y tomar al niño para marchar hacia la oficina principal, listos para escuchar lo que el menor tuviera que decirles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOO

Cuando llegaron a su destino, no pasó lo que Severus había previsto, ningún hombre lobo saltó sobre Lord Black para arrancarle la cabeza a mordiscos, pero sí que lo golpeó muy fuerte y le gritó que era el hombre más idiota, impulsivo, necio, torpe e incompetente del mundo, para después volver a golpearlo.

Sirius hablo con su amigo, le explicó lo que realmente había ocurrido esa noche, reconociendo como al verdadero traidor a Peter, la maldita rata que sería asesinada en cuanto lo encontraran, ambos lo juraron por la memoria de los Potter. El momento se resolvió con un abrazo y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad de ambas partes.

-Me da mucho gusto ver que el malentendido ha sido correctamente explicado, pero creo que hay alguien que debe aclarar otros cuantos- el anciano le guiñó un ojo al muchachito-Nuestro pequeño les explicará todo, yo me retiraré, debo ocuparme de un asunto importante - salió del despacho e inmediatamente la atención de los tres adultos se centró en el menor

-Bueno, yo no tengo mucho que decirles, así que dejaré que alguien más lo haga

Harry ignoró las miradas de extrañeza, metió una mano en su playera para sacar la pierda que colgaba de la fina cadena de oro, haciéndola girar tres veces sobre su mano, ésta comenzó a flotar mientras soltaba una bruma negra.

Los mayores trataron de preguntar sobre qué era esa cosa, pero fueron acallados por su propietario, instándolos a que miraran bien lo que ocurría: la bruma comenzaba a tomar forma, girando en el aire a los costados del niño hasta que quedaron dos siluetas bien definidas.

Jadeos rompieron el silencio, pero nada más lo perturbó, Sirius, Remus y Severus estaban en shock, lágrimas contenidas hacían brillar sus ojos.

James y Lily Potter los miraban sonrientes desde atrás de su hijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

El director Dumbledore recorrió varios pasillos del castillo, bajó innumerables escaleras hasta un lugar mucho más alejado que las cocinas, justo hasta donde la luz ya no llegaba y la magia de Hogwarts se hacía más presente, el cómo llegar ahí era un secreto que era pasado de guardián a guardián de la milenaria Hogwarts , solo los directores podían penetrar tan profundo en sus cimientos.

En las entrañas del castillo, donde las raíces de toda la vegetación circundante convergían, descansaba un recinto sagrado lleno de energía natural, la única luz que había provenía de un tragaluz que alumbraba el centro de una laguna, raíces descomunales se asomaban en su superficie formando una plataforma. Albus estaba maravillado, pequeñas hadas volaban y la magia era casi tangible, caminó por un sendero de rocas pulidas hasta el umbral del recinto, una reja de oro cortó su avance.

-Honorable guardián del corazón del castillo, fiel sirviente de los cuatro fundadores, te pido humildemente que escuches mi petición-Dumbledore hablaba solemne mientras hacía una respetuosa reverencia frente a la entrada, esperando al guardián de ésta.

-A qué has venido, Albus Dumbledore? Qué necesitas de mí?- la voz era suave y al mismo tiempo rasposa, como si no hubiera sido usada en mucho tiempo, el director alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una figura alta; pudo ver que su cabello era más blanco que el propio al igual que la piel, y los ojos eran fríos y opacos, era un elfo oscuro, Anwen, el guardián de la magia de Hogwarts.

-Gran guardián, agradezco que me escuche, he venido a pedir permiso para realizar un antiguo ritual aquí- Anwen frunció un poco el ceño pero permitió que Albus siguiese hablando- un ritual de adopción mágica y sanguínea

-Esa magia es antigua y peligrosa, puede fragmentar almas sino se hace de forma correcta

-Lo sé, pero es necesario, Harry Potter, el niño de la profecía que será capaz de derrotar al Señor Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos debe ser protegido

-Harry Potter, has dicho?

-Así es

-Hogwarts lo ha acogido desde que llegó, vigilo sus pasos por encargo de ella- el elfo oscuro acarició una columna con delicadeza- has tu ritual aquí, Albus Dumbledore, daré mi magia para que Harry Potter esté protegido mientras lo realizas.

Las palabras del elfo lo sorprendieron, el guardián de los cimientos era inflexible, había negado la entrada al lugar a todos sus antecesores y el hecho de que hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente lo confundía. No malinterpreten, claro que estaba aliviado de que lo hiciera, ya que éste era el único lugar cien por ciento seguro para la adopción, pero no lo entendía, solo había considerado bajar hasta ahí porque no perdía nada con intentar, jamás creyó que obtendría el consentimiento.

Sin pensarlo preguntó por qué, ¿por qué aceptaba tan fácilmente?

-Harry Potter debe ser protegido, un descendiente de los Cuatro Grandes es siempre bienvenido, así que ve y prepara lo que necesites, hoy es luna llena y la magia ancestral del colegio brotará con más fuerza- dijo Anwen antes de desaparecer

Dumbledore asintió a la orden del guardián y dando media vuelta se marchó

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-L-Lily

El susurro de Severus sacó del shock a los demás

-Lily, yo…perdóname, no pude hacer nada, todo fue mi culpa- el ojinegro fue el primero en derrumbarse, sus lágrimas ahora corrían libres por sus mejillas y miraba a la pelirroja con anhelo y culpabilidad.

Lily se movió de su lugar, arrodillándose frente a su único y mejor amigo, posando una mano transparente sobre su mejilla; Severus cerró los ojos y quiso hacer lo mismo, pero atravesó la visión

-No te culpes, Severus, era mi destino morir esa noche- ella sonrió- has cuidado a Harry todos estos años, lo has amado y pudiste enseñarle todo lo que yo no pude, por eso te estoy agradecida, me enorgullece saber que mi hijo fue debidamente educado por el hombre que hubiera sido su padre- Severus sonrió entre llantos, comprendiendo por fin que su querida amiga también lo había amado y habrían estado juntos si él mismo no hubiera cometido tantos errores

-Y lo seguiré haciendo, es lo único que me queda de ti, adorarías ver como frunce el ceño cuando está concentrado, justo igual que tú, jamás olvida una sola lección, todos sus profesores hablan bien de él, sus modales son impecables y aprendió a hacer pociones de séptimo antes de siquiera saber cómo correr sin tropezar- la pelirroja sonreía de oreja a oreja, escuchando atentamente al hombre

-¡¿QUÉ?!,- el grito de James interrumpió la charla, dejó el lado de Harry para tomar su lugar junto a su esposa y miró al mejor amigo de ésta con fingida molestia- ¡¿hiciste que mi pequeño buscador aprendiera a hacer uno de tus brebajes antes de que montara una escoba?!

Severus se incorporó para estar cara a cara con su antiguo rival, puso una mueca burlona y le contestó con ironía

-Así es, Potter, todas las tardes le doy tres horas de lecciones y le encantan, ¿no es verdad, Harry?- James lo volteó a ver escandalizado, el niño bajó los ojos apenado y asintió, haciendo que su padre lo mirara como si lo hubiera traicionado

-Sev, cuéntale todo- Lily posó ambas manos sobre sus caderas a modo de reproche dirigido hacia el ojinegro, quien conservó su actitud, pero se rindió rápidamente por la forma en que la mujer lo taladraba

-De acuerdo- resopló- toma las lecciones y las disfruta, pero en cuanto terminan sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Madame Hooch

-¿Y…?- Lily siguió presionando

Severus tronó la lengua y cruzó sus brazos, evitando el contacto visual con "el idiota Potter"

-Y juega bien- Remus carraspeó- bueno, juega muy bien

-Severus…

-De acuerdo, juega como un maldito demonio, mucho mejor que el idiota de su padre, si me permiten agregar- ante esto James ensanchó su sonrisa cual gato, inflando el pecho con orgullo mientras observaba a su hijo, quien ahora estaba muy abochornado

-No fue tan difícil- James se puso extrañamente serio, viendo a los ojos al profesor de pociones, quien solo alzó una ceja, esperando algún insulto o algo. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de escuchar algo estúpido y ofensivo, recibió un agradecimiento

-Aprecio mucho lo que haces por Harry, me cuesta admitirlo, pero has sido…bueno para él, me ha contado sobre lo bien que la pasa y lo feliz que le hace ver que estén orgullosos de sus logros, muchas gracias Snape- James hiso una elegante reverencia, mostrando de dónde el pequeño ojiverde la había sacado- tal vez sea estúpido por pedir disculpas a éstas alturas, pero aun así lo haré, siento mucho mis acciones pasadas, estoy en deuda contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia

Severus se quedó de piedra, en guardia por si esto resultaba ser otra de sus estúpidas bromas, pero no. James seguía inclinado, esperando su respuesta. Carraspeó incómodo, pero devolvió el gesto

-Acepto tus disculpas, Potter- ambos se incorporaron, asintiendo mutuamente

\- Muchas gracias Severus- dijo la pelirroja

-No hay de qué Lily, lo que sea por ti, te amo, para siempre- el espíritu abrió un poco los ojos, emocionada, luego sonrió y se acercó a su amigo, depositando sobre sus labios un beso etéreo. Los compañeros de su esposo la miraban sorprendidos, James alzó una ceja y Harry estaba completamente rojo en una esquina de la habitación.

James sacudió la cabeza y volteó hacia los otros Merodeadores, Remus brillaba de felicidad, sus lágrimas ya se habían secado. En cambio su querido Pady seguía viéndolo con ellas en sus llamativos ojos grises

-Hey Pady, ¿qué sucede? ¿no te alegra verme?

Sirius salió de su embelesamiento, no muy seguro de lo que quería hacer o decir, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que habló con su amado amigo, tanto que ahora mismo su mente era un caos de palabras, acciones y sentimientos entre los cuales no podía escoger para comenzar a hablar y expresar lo que quería

-Bueno, entonces hablaré yo- dijo el fallecido Lord de la casa Potter, dirigiendo su atención hacia el Merodeador castaño - Moony, estoy realmente feliz de haber podido dejarte algo para que ya no estés solo, mi alma y la de Lily viven dentro de él, he podido percibir lo que siente y cuando estás ahí, todo es calidez, gracias a ustedes nunca Harry ha resentido demasiado nuestras muertes, eso pone nuestras almas en paz.

-Oh, James, soy yo el que te agradece, sin ustedes ya no me quedaba nada, la noche en que murieron yo estaba listo para ir en busca de Sirius y acabar con su vida para luego suicidarme, pero fue Harry, mi pequeño cachorro el que me salvó, ustedes dos vivían en él, por todas partes se ve que es vuestro hijo y eso me daba esperanza. Recuerdo que cuando Dumbledore lo encontró esa noche, fue a verme y lo puso entre mis brazos "vive para él, Remus, es lo único que queda de tu familia, hazlo por ellos", era apenas un bebé, pero me miró como si estuviera apoyando las palabras del director, como si me estuviera diciendo "quédate conmigo", desde entonces lo he seguido en cada uno de sus pasos y soy feliz

James sonreía, la alegría que veía en el normalmente pulcro Remus se había intensificado, el aire paternal también debido a sus instintos como lobo, que lo impulsaban a proteger y ser protegido

-Confío en que así seguirá, eso sí, quiero que le enseñes a defenderse, por lo que me contó volviste hacer llorar a un cretino- y guiñó un ojo, Remus sonrió de lado, divertido por ver que aún muerto, James seguía siendo el rey del grupo, estaba agradecido de poder cuidar al pequeño príncipe, ambos exudaban energía y confianza que simplemente provocaba que les amaras.

Con otra gran sonrisa y un abrazo inmaterial, el padre del Niño de Oro regresó su mirada almendrada a su mejor amigo.

-Pady…

-Espera- Sirius evitó que James siguiera hablando, se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él y lo miró por un largo momento, repasando cada rasgo, recordándolo, intentando grabarlo a fuego en su memoria para no poder olvidarlo jamás. Temía que sucediera de nuevo, sus años en Azkaban provocaron lagunas en su memoria, los Dementores se habían llevado sus mejores recuerdos, aquellos en los que su James estaba junto a él, joven y radiante, hermoso, intocable, como una figura que solo él mismo tenía permitido observar, aunque fuese de lejos.

Black levantó su mano, posándola sobre la mejilla transparente, era igual que tocar el aire, con la única diferencia de que se sentía cálido, como si hueso y carne verdadera hubiera estado ahí hace poco, sumamente fascinante. Miró los ojos, cafés y claros como chocolate dulce, pícaros e indomables como en los viejos tiempos.

-Realmente… eres tú

-Soy yo, y contrario a lo que piensas, jamás me fui, solo…me volví invisible- mal chiste, pero provocó varias expresiones divertidas

-James, yo…Peter, él va a pagar, te lo juro, no dejaré qu-

-Shhh…-lo interrumpió Pronks- Peter va a pagar a su debido tiempo, no quiero que pases el resto de tu vida buscando a un ser despreciable como él, quiero que vivas, que hagas todo lo que solías contarme, ve a donde quieras ir, has lo que quieras hacer, vive libre Sirius, yo ya estoy bien, mi alma está en paz, es la tuya la que debe ser tratada. Nunca me has decepcionado, y como ya lo dijo Lily, nuestras muertes eran inevitables, era nuestro destino. Pero tú mi amigo, mi amado Sirius, tienes mucha vida por delante

Sirius estaba perdido, miró el suelo un momento, tratando de procesar las palabras que acababa de oír, James dijo "mi amado Sirius", eso solo lo había escuchado en sus fantasías.

-Creíste que no lo sabía?-el ojigris alzó rápido la cabeza, sintió miedo, ¿acaso James ya sabía de sus sentimientos?

-J-James, yo…no creí…

-que eras tan obvio?- sus ojos chispearon con alegría- lo eras, en cambio yo siempre fui bueno para esconder los míos

Ahí sí el ojigris estuvo a punto de desmayarse ¡santa mierda! ¿acaso James acababa de confesársele?

-James tu…me querías?- éste hiso un ademán con sus hombros, para después sonreírle más abiertamente

-Supongo que me gustabas desde que éramos chicos, creí que solo era amor fraternal y cuando nos volvimos adolescentes hormonales creí que se trataba de "amor platónico", cuando conocí a Lily lo olvidé, ella es mi verdadero amor, pero luego…no lo sé, volví a mirarte atentamente y supe que lo que sentía por ti también era amor, ahora entiendo que eso puede pasar, ambos somos tan parecidos y tan distintos al mismo tiempo que encajamos… perfectamente

El gran perro negro no se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Respiró hondo.

-James, no sabes cuan feliz soy al escuchar eso por fin, y lo entiendo, haré lo que me pides, trataré de cumplir nuestros sueños, haré todo lo que te quedó pendiente y confío en que me seguirás viendo desde donde sea que te encuentres- el pelinegro asintió- cuidaré de Harry también, después de todo jamás me perdonarás si dejo que Snape y Remus le llenen la cabeza de libros y conocimientos inútiles para un buscador profecional- inmediatamente los aludidos se deshicieron en protestas, prometiéndole al animago que solo sobre sus cadáveres pondría en peligro el valioso desempeño académico del niño

-Muy bien, solo nos falta una sola cosa por decirles- Lily habló, acudiendo junto a su esposo al lado de su hijo, la estampa conmovió a los oros tres adultos, la familia Potter completa, todos bellos, bondadosos, fuertes, admirables.

-Nosotros le hablamos a Harry sobre Sirius, le dijimos que pidiera ayuda a Dumbledore para que lo sacara de Azkaban- James miró a su amigo- no queríamos que siguieras sufriendo ahí, ustedes son los únicos que pueden proteger a nuestro hijo como si fuera suyo.

-Lo que planea el profesor Dumbledore…les ha explicado de qué se trata?- preguntó la mujer pelirroja

-Yo sé un poco sobre eso- Severus habló- una adopción mágica y sanguínea, un ritual poderoso y difícil de realizar, solo un mago fuerte con experiencia puede tener éxito

-Así es, y debo agregar algunos detalles, lo que hace el ritual es que quien vaya a ser adoptado, renazca, literalmente

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- el hombre lobo se escuchaba intrigado, por lo poco que sabía, algo así era imposible, no se podía regresar la naturaleza de esa forma

-Bueno, en pocas palabras, los padres adoptivos deben dar algo de su ADN para que se fusione y reemplace el ya existente en el futuro hijo, cuyo cuerpo degenera hasta volver a ser un embrión que debe ser encubado dentro de un vientre para volver a nacer, ésta vez con la esencia mágica y sanguínea de sus padres adoptivos, realmente será vuestro hijo.- Lily terminó de explicar, los tres adultos restantes quedaron mudos, procesando la realidad en la que apenas habían reparado. Solo con magia podría lograrse algo tan extraordinario.

-Esa es la principal razón de que le pidiéramos a Harry que nos permitiera hablarles- James tomó a su mujer por la cintura, estrechándola con cariño- ambos estamos de acuerdo en que Sirius y Snape sean nuestro reemplazo- los nombrados asintieron solemnes, orgullosos de las palabras de sus antiguos amores- y Moony, no nos olvidamos de ti, sabemos lo mucho que amas a Harry, y como ya lo dijiste, es tu cachorro ¿te gustaría llevarlo?

Remus no estaba seguro de haber entendido lo que su amigo le decía, ¿llevarlo? ¿se referían acaso a…?

-¿quieren que yo sea su gestante?- los Potter asintieron, las lágrimas volvían a amenazar con salir, ¿llevar a su pequeño niño en sus entrañas? Por Merlín, la idea hiso que su corazón se acelerara, e inconscientemente llevo ambas manos a su plano vientre, había muchos cachorros en su manada, su instinto no clamaba por reproducirse con su alfa debido a que los números estaban cubiertos, la especie estaba en equilibrio, así que no era necesario. Pero secretamente llevar un cachorro era algo que el lobo anhelaba, su instinto maternal a veces era muy fuerte, aunque fuera rápidamente aplacado.

-Por supuesto que sí, sería un honor, me siento sumamente feliz por esto, muchas gracias James, Lily

-Mamá, papá, ya es hora- la dulce voz de Harry llamó la atención de los presentes. Ambos padres comprendieron y regresaron junto a su hijo, agachándose hasta su altura para rodearlo, el niño cerró sus orbes verdes, disfrutando el momento

-Debemos irnos, pero recuerden que nosotros siempre estaremos con ustedes- dijo James, volteando a ver a Severus- Cuida de él y sigan con sus lecciones, sería genial que Harry fuera el primer Potter de la historia en no reprobar pociones, pero te advierto que si termina reemplazándote dando clases de eso, te esperaré en el otro mundo, listo para bajar tus pantalones por el resto de la eternidad

A Snape le apareció un tic nervioso en una de sus cejas por la arrogancia del comentario, ese grandísimo idiota jamás iba a cambiar. Con pesar aceptó la amenaza, aún sin desistir en los planes que tenía para su pequeño, sería grande algún día y él mismo estaría a su lado para guiarlo.

-James, no lo molestes- el aludido hiso un puchero, otro rasgo que heredó a su hijo- y tú tampoco Sirius, quiero que te controles un poco, estoy segura de que Sev te pondrá en cintura, pero aun así no lo provoques

-No prometo nada, pero voy a intentarlo- Black sonreía como antaño, un poco de su espíritu juvenil había vuelto con la visita de sus amigos

-Ah, y por lo que más quieras, no malcríes mucho a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquila, pelirroja, no lo haré….demasiado- el niño frunció el ceño al escucharlo, se tranquilizó cuando su padrino le guiñó un ojo con complicidad. Lily lo vio, pero no dijo nada, Sirius merecía ser feliz y si mimar a su hijo lo hacía, pues que el mundo se prepare, porque el futuro heredero Black obtendría lo que sea que quisiera.

-Vigílalos Moony

-No dejes que lo echen a perder

Ambos espíritus comenzaron a desaparecer mientras los demás los despedían con amor, arremolinándose de nuevo en torno a Harry, quien escuchó un "Te amamos", antes de que ambas esencias se desvanecieran por completo.

La habitación quedó en silencio otra vez aunque ahora la paz reinaba, la atmósfera era calma, como si un gran peso hubiese sido retirado.

-Bien, ven acá cachorro, debemos encontrarnos con Albus – Harry tomó la mano que el lobo le ofrecía y marcharon todos juntos hacia el gran comedor.

El anciano director ya los esperaba sentado a la meza, los elfos iban y venían, trayendo las comidas favoritas del Señorito Harry

-A qué se debe el banquete?- preguntó Sirius, externando lo que todos pensaban

-A una situación muy especial. Ven mi niño- el viejo le indicó el lugar de al lado a su nieto postizo- siéntate junto a mí.

El ojiverde obedeció, siendo seguido por los adultos. Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus respectivos asientos, comenzaron a comer. Al principio solo charlaban de cualquier cosa, disfrutando el momento, comiendo y bebiendo como una familia. Hasta que Albus tomó la palabra

-La razón del festejo es que hoy sucedió algo increíble- todos le prestaron atención- los pasados días había estado buscando un lugar donde llevar a cabo la adopción, lo encontré apenas ayer, un sitio sagrado no muy alejado de aquí, pero aun así riesgoso debido a que estaríamos vulnerables fuera de las protecciones del castillo. Planeaba informarles cuando recordé otro lugar: aquí, el corazón de ésta escuela.

Los demás procesaban lo que el anciano decía

-Cómo se te pudo olvidar algo así, abuelo?

-Bueno pequeño, no fue por mi avanzada edad, simplemente era imposible hacerlo ahí, por eso ni siquiera lo consideré. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando, llevado por la suerte, decidí intentar obtener el permiso del guardián del recinto.

-Qué ese no es usted?

-Oh, no Severus, yo custodio el castillo, el cuerpo, no el corazón

-Y qué sucedió?

-Me fue concedido, al parecer Hogwarts está encariñada con el joven Potter- voltearon para mirarlo, el pequeño sonreía tímidamente feliz por saber eso, él también amaba su querido hogar- y deduzco que es por su linaje, Harry desciende de los Fundadores.

Una fuerte exclamación grupal se extendió por el gran salón, las miradas iban del niño al anciano y de regreso, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-B-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso…es esa la razón de que pueda hablar con Fawkes, ¿no es verdad Albus?

-Así es Severus, un rasgo Griffindor al igual que su valor, además inteligencia, astucia y lealtad, todo en un mismo y pequeño paquete. Todos rasgos distintivos de cada Casa

Los adultos fascinados miraban al jovencito, tratando de encontrar nuevas facetas en él, lo taladraban tanto que el pobre tuvo que pedirles que se detuvieran ya que lo hacían sentir incómodo.

-Ahora, mis queridos jóvenes, debemos alistar todo, esta misma noche se hará el ritual, las condiciones son las adecuadas, no hay tiempo que perder

-Pero, director, hoy es noche de transformación, no podré participar

-Oh, Remus, no te preocupes, la magia del ritual lo evitará mientras estés dentro del colegio- el profesor asintió aliviado

-Todos acompáñenme, debo indicarles lo que hay que hacer, menos tú, Harry, ve a descansar, necesitarás tener energía- el niño obedeció y se fue acompañado por Fawkes después de ser invocado por su familiar.

Cuando el pequeño pelinegro llegó a su habitación, Green lo saludó correteando entre sus pies, el pelaje azul del conejito brillaba por la luz de la tarde que se filtraba por la ventana. Lo tomó en brazos, se puso un camisón y se metió entre las cobijas blancas, hundiéndose entre los cojines

-Ame- llamó a su sombra, haciendo que ésta se materializara.

-Mi amo?

-Quiero a mamá

-Como ordene

Hubo una pequeña brisa e inmediatamente después, el niño sintió un par de delicados brazos que lo envolvían por la espalda, cabello rojo fuego se derramó sobre parte de su almohada, Ame había tomado la forma de Lily Potter. Harry se acomodó otro poco, acurrucándose bien y apretando la cara entre el pecho de su "madre". Fawkes se paró en la cabecera como de costumbre y un trinar dulce lo inundó todo, logrando así que el príncipe de Hogwarts ingresara al mundo de los sueños, donde todos sus deseos lo esperaban.


	12. Chapter 12 El final de la luz

Capitulo doce- EL FINAL DE LA LUZ

Ya había caído la noche, las estrellas brillaban sin cesar en el firmamento, solo el viento hacía ruido al correr sobre el mundo.

Ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a romper el silencio absoluto que cubría al milenario castillo, el escenario de un Nuevo Comienzo.

Todo para el ritual estaba listo, el director los reunió a todos antes de conducirlos hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo. Cuando llegaron, la reja de oro estaba abierta y Anwen los esperaba sobre la plataforma del pequeño lago.

Los cinco subieron, Harry iba entre los brazos de Sirius, encabezando al grupo. Cuando el elfo oscuro lo vio le sonrió, el niño pudo ver su aura antigua y sumamente poderosa, completamente diferente a la de cualquier otra criatura que alguna vez haya conocido. Harry pidió ser depositado en el suelo y Anwen se arrodilló frente a él.

-Sangre de mi sangre, siempre tuyo, Amo, el último del último en guardar el sumo poder- la reverencia que le dirigió al niño era tan profunda que su frente tocaba el suelo, el de ojos verdes aceptó con gusto sus palabras.

-Comiencen, la luna saldrá pronto

Y así lo hicieron, Albus revisó por última vez las runas, sellos y pentagramas que había dibujado hace unas horas con sal roja y cenizas de fénix, les ordenó a todos que se desnudaran y untaran sus cuerpos con un brebaje que burbujeaba en una esquina de la plataforma. Posicionó a Sirius y a Severus en la parte externa del gran círculo, justo sobre el primer anillo de símbolos, Remus se echó en el centro con el cuerpo de Harry sobre él.

El director sacó unos frasquitos que le habían sido entregados con anterioridad por los otros adultos y también los untó sobre el niño, eran una mezcla de sangre y semen de ambos padres, junto con las lágrimas del que se encargaría de gestarlo. El pequeño príncipe temblaba de frío a pesar de estar sobre el cuerpo caliente de su profesor, comenzó a escuchar a su abuelo recitar un complicado hechizo en lo que le pareció una mezcla de latín, griego antiguo y tibetano.

El enorme sello comenzó a brillar y las cenizas parecían querer volver a encenderse; el anciano se arrodilló junto a los cuerpos del centro, colocó una masa extraña y sanguinolenta de color plateado entre ambos vientres, era placenta de unicornio espolvoreada con arena de luna

-Para regresar el tiempo-dijo

Puso un huevo de basilisco petrificado entre las manos del lobo

-Para incubar la vida dentro del portador

Y les tiró encima un millar de capullos de mariposa

-Para asegurar el renacimiento

Los cantos aumentaron, las raíces que los rodeaban parecían cobrar vida, removiéndose inquietas al conjurar su magia milenaria para afianzar el alma del niño a éste mundo e impedir que se extraviara en el camino a su nuevo cuerpo.

Sirius y Severus cayeron de rodillas, sintiendo calambres por todos lados, parecía que la temperatura se elevaba provocándoles excitación y dolor. Jadeos escaparon de sus bocas, sintiéndose como si un frenesí de emociones los llenara, llevándolos al placer, al orgasmo físico y espiritual, al amor verdadero.

Al mismo tiempo Remus podía percibir dichas emociones como si fuesen propias, abrió sus piernas cuando un agradable empujón en su bajo vientre lo hiso delirar, como si algo intentara entrar en su cuerpo por su ombligo. El peso de Harry sobre él había desaparecido cuando sintió que sus entrañas se llenaban con algo.

Los cantos cesaron, al igual que los sonidos de los nuevos padres, los tres adultos respiraban de forma agitada sobre el suelo, podía verse sudor corriendo por sus frentes perlando sus cuerpos fatigados.

Dumbledore trató de entrar al gran círculo para ayudar a los demás, cuando dio un paso al frente un choque de magia pura pareció recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo chirriar sus huesos de forma abrumadora y aplastante.

Todo se volvió un caos.

Grandes llamaradas se prendieron de repente alrededor de ellos. El viejo director no pudo pasar el fuego, la desagradable sensación lo tenía atenazado aunque se tranquilizó un poco cuando vio que los pelinegros estaban inconscientes lejos del calor abrasante; los escaneó rápido para asegurarse de que no estaban heridos, solo dormían por la energía perdida, en un rato regresarían en sí. Volvió la vista hacia Lupin y sintió cómo su mandíbula se tensaba.

El ojimiel se estaba convulsionando y rodeaba su estómago como si le doliera, pudo ver que sangre comenzaba a brotar de su parte baja; completamente angustiado y perdiendo los estribos por primera vez en mucho tiempo, trató como pudo de abrirse paso para ayudarlo, algo parecía haber salido mal, muy mal. En un momento Anwen estuvo junto a él, viendo con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el castaño que se retorcía

-Qué sucedió?!- el viejo estaba alterado- qué salió mal?! ¡Ayúdalos, por favor!

Anwen se abrió paso sin problemas con el director tras él, cuando llegó junto al lobo lo sostuvo colocando una mano sobre el vientre ligeramente abombado…y sonrió, lo acarició con devoción, ignorando los jadeos de dolor y la sangre derramada del profesor.

Albus hiso un ademán de querer usar su magia para detener la hemorragia pero el elfo le detuvo.

-No lo hagas humano, es normal, la magia blanca del licántropo lucha para adaptarse con la negra del niño, está tomando forma dentro de su cuerpo, conectándose con él… su alma despierta- el elfo tomó la mano de Dumbledore para que la posara también sobre el vientre. Y lo que sintió fue puro terror.

Caos, dolor, oscuridad, la negrura consumiéndolo todo. Podía escuchar gritos de desesperación, el odio lo inundaba, recordó cada uno de sus pecados, todas las vidas que había arrebatado incluyendo la de su hermana, recordó su cobardía al abandonar a su único amor para que muriera solo. Tantos errores por su miedo a lo que no comprendía. Sintió que algo conectado a su mente veía esto y excavaba cada vez más hondo en su alma, descubriendo sus secretos. El mundo se volvió negro por un segundo y al siguiente podía ver a Harry de pie frente a el, con una bestia detrás cuidándolo, era horrible. Hicieron contacto visual, su corazón se detuvo, esos ojos…esos ojos llenos de muerte y desolación, verdes como una maldición asesina, eran los ojos de un alma maldita.

El niño le sonrió cruelmente, haciéndolo regresar al mundo material. Volteó a ver al elfo que seguía junto al cuerpo, ahora inerte.

-Verdad que es hermoso?

Dumbledore lo observó con miedo, lágrimas amargas cubrían sus mejillas, sangre salía de su nariz y paladeó su sabor metálico. Tanto había sido su miedo que mordió su lengua hasta casi arrancarse un trozo.

-Por Merlín…¿Qué he hecho?- soltó en un susurro lastimero mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos, acababa de traer al mundo un monstruo incluso peor que Voldemort, el solo pensar en lo que podría lograr un ser tan oscuro y tan lleno de maldad lo hacía temblar.

Sirius y Severus volvieron en sí poco a poco, vieron a su alrededor reconociendo el lugar, cruzaron la vista un segundo antes de incorporarse, fijándose en el desmayado Remus. Sirius ayudó al otro pelinegro a ponerse de pie, caminando a paso lento hacia su ubicación.

-Funciono?- le cuestionó Sirius al guardián del recinto en cuanto los alcanzaron, éste solo asintió. Acomodó a su amigo entre sus brazos, mientras Severus tomaba una sábana de un rincón para cubrirlo y lo levantó, tratando de afianzarlo bien para no soltarlo- entonces hay que irnos, debe descansar y alimentarse.

No alcanzaron ni a bajar por los escalones cuando un hechizo cortante le rebanó un poco el brazo al animago, ambos pelinegros voltearon sorprendidos para ver a su atacante.

Dumbledore los apuntaba con su varita, un nuevo hechizo brillando en la punta.

-Albus, qué te pasa?!- Snape se había parado entre el viejo director y Sirius, quien estrechaba fuertemente su carga

-Lo siento mucho…me temo que…he cometido un grave error- la varita temblaba entre sus dedos y sus ojos azules se habían hecho hielo, parecía como si de repente el anciano hubiera envejecido hasta casi perder la cordura.

-De qué demonios hablas Dumbledore?! ¡Somos nosotros!

-Lo sé, ustedes deben apartarse, debemos acabar con él- su mirada fija en el hombre lobo. Ambos hombres hicieron lo mismo, sin entender su comportamiento

-¿Por qué quiere acabar con Remus?

-No es Remus, Sirius, es la cosa dentro de él- un fuego extraño prendió dentro del viejo haciendo que una mueca histérica se dibujara en su rostro y los demás presentes pensaron que en verdad se había vuelto loco

-Qué estás diciendo Dumbledore?! ¡Es Harry!

-NO, no…eso ya no es Harry, algo salió mal, no vieron la oscuridad que entró con él, me temo que…Harry Potter se perdió, un monstruo lo ha reemplazado, ¡¿acaso no ven lo que le hiso a Lupin?! ¡Está bañado en sangre!

Miraron la condición del cuerpo, en efecto, sangre seca podía verse entre los muslos y estaba sumamente pálido; se quedaron petrificados, sin saber qué hacer.

-Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, debemos esperar Albus, no tenemos la certeza de que algo malo haya pasado, además mira esto- el pocionista mostró un pequeño tatuaje sobre su cadera izquierda, prueba clara de que el ritual había sido todo un éxito- tal vez solo estás abrumado por la cantidad de energía que perdiste al realizar el encantamiento, cálmate- Snape hiso el ademán de acercarse, tratando de apaciguar la creciente locura del anciano.

-Están cegados por el amor, jamás creerán que se ha ido….debo hacer algo antes de que sea más fuerte, solo traerá desgracias, lo he visto. Entréguenmelo, por favor.

Dumbledore dio un paso hacia ellos. Ambos padres solo necesitaron eso para ponerse en acción, con una sola mirada se pusieron de acuerdo. Sirius saltó de la plataforma, mientras Severus corría hacia donde estaban sus pertenencias, el director comenzó a lanzar hechizos hacia el cuerpo inerte que cargaba el Black, quien hacía lo posible con sus rápidos reflejos para que ninguna maldición lo tocara. El Slytherin se le unió rápidamente, levantando barreras con su varita y lanzándole la suya al ojigris.

Vieron incrédulos la maldición asesina dirigida hacia ellos, trataron de cubrir con sus cuerpos al castaño, esperando que la muerte se los llevara primero.

Pero nada pasó. Abriendo los ojos vieron una gran figura que se cernía protegiéndolos.

-Sujétense a mí, nos apareceré fuera del castillo- obedecieron rápidamente tomando las manos que les eran ofrecidas.

Todo se volvió un borrón, lo último que alcanzaron a ver del viejo hombre fue un resplandor rojo que salía de su varita con el único objetivo de aniquilar al Ser que ahora se incubaba dentro de uno de ellos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aparecieron en medio del bosque, la noche ya había caído por completo mientras que la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor, vigilando desde su trono entre las estrellas.

-¡¿Qué demonios le sucedió a Dumbledore?! ¡¿Cómo pudo atreverse a alzar su varita contra nosotros?! ¡¿CONTRA HARRY?!- ahora Lord Black era el que se encontraba algo histérico. Comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que Snape le había entregado después de depositar cuidadosamente a su aún desmayado amigo en el suelo.

-No estoy seguro, a decir verdad jamás lo había visto así antes, parecía realmente otra persona- el maestro ya estaba completamente vestido, su semblante sumamente concentrado en lo que acababa de pasar, sentía mucha rabia, ¡habían sido traicionados por el líder de la luz! ¡Por el hombre en el que había confiado, su mentor! No podía creerlo.

Escuchó un gemido a su derecha, era Remus. Empujó momentáneamente sus pensamientos para repasarlos después, éste no era momento de conseguir respuestas. Se agachó junto al cuerpo en el piso para revisar que estuviera bien. Apartó la sábana que lo cubría, limpió la sangre con un movimiento de su varita, para poder revisar el lugar del que había salido. Palpó con cuidado el vientre, sobando con amor la pancita que apenas y se notaba

\- Black, ven a ayudarme

Sirius así lo hiso; se colocó tras el castaño, pegando la desnuda espalda contra su pecho.

-Sostén sus piernas abiertas, debo revisar que todo esté bien por el canal de parto, sangró bastante-El animago obedeció, no sin cierto bochorno inducido por la pose tan comprometedora en la que tenía al joven lobo. Pasado un rato, en el que Severus recitaba hechizos y hacía complejos movimientos de varita, dejó que el ojigris soltara las piernas y lo volviera a cubrir- Todo está bien, Lupin solo ha perdido energía, con descanso se recuperará pronto y Harry estará de nuevo con nosotros en poco tiempo

-¿Cuánto tardará?

-El vínculo de sangre nos une a los tres, el bebé se alimentará de nuestra magia y se desarrollará más rápido de lo normal. Tomando en cuenta que un embarazo masculino en un hombre lobo es de seis meses, diría que…unos dos meses más o menos- Sirius cabeceó con la preocupación marchitando su humor, trataba de encontrarle lógica a lo que Dumbledore les había gritado sobre el "monstruo" en el que su ahijado se había convertido.

Posó también su mano sobre el abdomen de Remus, tratando de sentir un indicio, algo, cualquier cosa que probara que realmente nada había salido mal. Que su ahijado estaba a salvo, que no se había convertido en un monstruo como el viejo les había dicho.

-Están dudosos y confundidos, humanos

Ambos siguieron la dirección de la voz del guardián de Hogwarts, estaba de pie bajo la sombra de los árboles, mirando con sus extraños ojos a quien Sirius tenía en brazos de nuevo.

-Tengan cuidado, ya que sus prejuicios podrían llevarlos a cometer errores de los que se arrepentirán

-A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Sabe por qué Dumbledore dijo esas cosas sobre Harry?-Severus preguntó respetuosamente, le debían la vida y necesitaba respuestas

-Ese hombre ha sido cegado por el miedo en su corazón, ha roto el único lazo que podía salvar a la Luz, mi Príncipe ha visto dentro de él y no está contento- el ceño de Anwen se frunció haciéndolo ver peligroso.

-Se refiere a Harry, cierto? ¿Qué le sucedió durante el ritual?

-El poder del Príncipe despertó por completo, sus líneas de sangre por fin se unieron gracias a la magia oscura en la sangre de ustedes dos

-No comprendo, explíquese por favor- Severus y el otro ojinegro centraron toda su atención en la criatura. Lo que les decía no tenía mucho sentido ¿Cómo el poder de su pequeño pudo causar la ruptura de Dumbledore, hasta el punto de que éste intentara matarlos?

\- El Príncipe desciende de los Cuatro Fundadores por parte de su madre

-Lily descendía de los fundadores?!-Snape preguntó bastante impactado, jamás se habría imaginado que el misterioso linaje de la pelirroja del que el director les había comentado cuando Harry llegó con ellos, era el de los Fundadores

-Así es, la señorita Lilian fue la mejor de su familia, la única heredera del sumo poder, la primera bruja Evans en poder deshacerse del sello sobre su magia, puesto por el mismísimo Lord Slytherin para proteger su descendencia y asegurarse de que solo alguien lo suficientemente virtuoso pudiese usar el poder de su sangre. Tenía cada rasgo distintivo: su inteligencia Ravenclow, el corazón amable de Hufflepuff eran los más notales .¡Pero el físico! en verdad me extraña que no se dieran cuenta. Tenía el cabello rojo fuego de Lord Griffindor y los ojos verdes del señor Salazar, el orgullo de su linaje- Anwen se veía satisfecho, había inflado el pecho como un pavo real.

Severus y Sirius pensaron en ello, era verdad, Lily tenía cada rasgo de las cuatro casas y su apariencia siempre fue bastante peculiar, resaltaba a donde fuera.

-El amo James, en cambio, tenía sangre Peverell, descendía de uno de los tres hermanos que crearon las reliquias de la muerte, quienes también eran sus portadores. El mismo cabello negro ónix y carácter indomable, fuerte, regio, un gran hombre. Lo que el otro humano vio fue el poder sumado de tanta sangre mágica antigua y quedó aterrado. La herencia de la muerte es sumamente oscura, pero controlable para un espíritu fuerte, no hay riesgo alguno en el Príncipe.- terminó el guardián.

Los otros dos magos se calmaron visiblemente, el que les explicaran todo y aseguraran que no ocurriría nada malo con su hijo los alivió mucho.

-Muchas gracias por contarnos todo- fue Black quien agradeció- cuidaremos de tu príncipe, ahora es nuestro hijo.

-Confío en que lo harán

-Bueno, debemos ponernos en marcha, podemos ir a la casa de mis padres en Grimmauld Place-dijo Sirius haciendo el ademán de tomar el cuerpo de su amigo castaño, se detuvo cuando la mano del profesor de pociones tomo la suya fuertemente. Volteó a verlo confundido, el otro miraba hacia el frente en una pose tensa, giró los ojos hacia la misma dirección y….

Oh, mierda

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Su piel se estiró, rompiéndose para reacomodar huesos y articulaciones, una espesa mata de bello animal del color del humo cubrió todo su cuerpo, garras y colmillos crecieron junto a sus fauces letales, dando paso a una criatura tan majestuosa como aterradora, un lobo gigantesco, más grande que un hipogrifo, el Alfa de la manada que lo rodeaba.

El enorme animal aulló a la luna, la madre que lo ve todo, que ilumina las noches mientras cazan y bendice las uniones para incrementar la especie durante el celo. Todos los demás lobos siguieron su poderoso grito, listos para salir a matar en cuanto se les fuera permitido.

Los machos se dispersaron por el bosque, mientras que las lobas se quedaban atrás retozando juntas sobre la yerba u ocupándose de los pequeños cachorros que correteaban en círculos, mordiéndose la cola y las orejas, revolcándose mientras se propinaban golpecitos juguetones.

El gran Alfa los miraba, gruñendo cuando se le acercaban demasiado, su instinto le reclamaba por la ausencia de su perra alfa y de su cachorro, su manada se sentía incompleta.

Pasó un rato vigilando desde un peñasco, hasta que el viento nocturno le llevó una esencia conocida, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia donde su fino olfato le indicaba. Corrió por unos veinte minutos, paró a un kilómetro de la guarida de los humanos de su pareja. Olfateó y llegó cerca de un claro, acechó silenciosamente, podía percibir a dos humanos y a su perra, trató de ubicarla, estaba echada sobre el suelo ¡uno de ellos iba a ponerle las manos encima!

El gran Alfa salió de entre los arboles sigilosamente, los humanos se alarmaron en cuanto lo vieron, se quedaron quietos en su lugar. El lobo les gruñó, instándolos para que se apartaran de su pareja, tratando de dominarse para no matarlos, o de lo contrario su perra no dejaría que le tomase cuando quisiera.

Los humanos retrocedieron con cuidado, pudo escuchar sonidos salir de ellos, pero no les hiso caso; se posicionó sobre su perra, cubriéndola con su gran cuerpo, olfateó la piel desnuda que estaba mojada y fría. El Alfa lo lamió para tratar de despertarlo, respiró junto a su rostro olfateando algo extraño.

Su nariz lo guio hasta la entrepierna, pudo oler un rastro de sangre sobre los muslos y la entrada, pero otro aroma se sobrepuso a los demás. Era suave y dulce, emanaba de dentro del cuerpo, olía a flores, leche y miel. Subió para lamer los rosados pezones, sintiéndoles ligeramente llenos, de ahí venía el olor a leche; bajó de nuevo al vientre, olfateando mientras movía la cola, ¡su perra estaba preñada!

No pudo evitar alegrarse, se tiró junto al cuerpo más pequeño, ignorando a los humanos que le observaban, para enredarse en torno a él, dándole calor con su pelambre y lamiendo la entrada de su pareja con cariño, esperando a que despertara para poder regresar con la manada.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Movimiento debajo de él lo despertó, estaba envuelto en algo cálido y duro.

Entreabrió los ojos alcanzando a ver un poco de luz del amanecer, volteó hacia arriba, topándose con la mirada brillante de su amante y sonrió. Estrechó su cuerpo contra el del alfa, frotando sus partes bajas con lujuria, se sentía realmente caliente esa mañana, Fenrir gruñó complacido, comenzando a lamer su cuello, bajando hasta sus hombros y luego hacia los pezones que estaban extrañamente sensibles ahora. Remus gimió sin poder evitarlo, solo pensando en que quería que su alfa se hundiera muy duro dentro de su carne, ronroneaba contra su cuello, propinando mordisquitos a la sensible piel.

Siguió frotándose de forma urgida, berreando como un niño por que el otro parecía no estar dispuesto a continuar con sus caricias.

-Lo siento, pero no creo que quieras que ellos nos vean- dijo el lobo alfa a su pareja, señalando un lugar a sus espaldas.

Y como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría al castaño, todo su lívido se esfumó. Tras de él estaban Sirius y Severus, viéndolo con las caras rojas y tics nerviosos haciendo temblar sus cejas. El pocionista se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Me…apena mucho el tener que interrumpir pero…debemos irnos- Remus estaba sumamente avergonzado, ¡lo habían visto comportarse como una perra en celo! ¡qué vergüenza!

-L-Lo siento, en seguida me levanto- el profesor evitó mirarlos a los ojos y trató de incorporarse, siendo detenido por Fenrir que le miraba molesto

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Estás preñado, debes descansar- Remus se quedó quieto al escucharlo, parecía que hubiera recordado todo de repente, se llevó una mano al vientre, sintiendo la pequeña protuberancia que seguiría creciendo dentro de él.

-Por Merlín, funcionó- fue solo un susurro, pero sus compañeros pudieron escucharlo

-Así es, pero hubieron complicaciones, Dumbledore se volvió loco- dijo Sirius

-¿Cómo que loco?

-No es momento de explicar eso, debemos irnos, no estamos a salvo- Severus los apuró para que se marcharan, ayudó al castaño a cubrirse bien y lo guio hacia Black para aparecerse, pero Fenrir los detuvo de nuevo

-Espera, ¡¿qué mierda estás haciendo?! ¡tú te vienes conmigo, a donde perteneces!- el gran lobo trató de tomarlo, pero Sirius se lo impidió, el ojimiel se paró frente a él para tratar de explicarle.

-Escucha Fenrir, éste bebé no es nuestro, éste bebé es Harry; Sirius y Severus lo adoptaron por sangre y me pidieron que yo lo llevara, ya que mi cuerpo es más fuerte por la licantropía y sería el único que aguantaría la poderosa magia del ritual de adopción- Fenrir lo miró, entendiendo lo que le decía y tratando de no enojarse para no alterar a su pareja, poso su mano sobre el vientre, acariciándolo con añoranza

-Así que mi pequeño Esmeralda…muy bien, ve con ellos- el ojimiel sonrió mientras depositaba un beso en la barbilla de su amante- pero quiero que me busquen cuando vayas a parir, debo estar presente, yo también soy su padre- la pareja de pelinegros asintió ante la orden- vete, hace frío

Lord Black rodeó la cintura de sus compañeros y desapareció, aterrizando en un lugar que hace mucho no veía: el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, la casa principal de la familia Black.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Caos

Recuerdos

Decepción

Odio

Traición

Su memoria revivía cada pensamiento de cuando él lo abandonó.

El gran estudio estaba completamente destruido, papeles regados por doquier, cristales rotos y muebles astillados eran todo lo que quedaba.

¿La razón?

Un ataque a su mente, el vínculo que lo unía con quien lo había traicionado fue estrujado de forma violenta, removiendo la barrera que impedía la comunicación, haciéndolo sacudir de dolor sorpresivamente. Había tomado su cabeza entre sus manos, moviéndose por toda la habitación intentando mitigar el dolor. Su sufrimiento duró poco, pero lo dejó agotado, sus energías fueron filtradas de su organismo involuntariamente, como si alguien más se las hubiera quitado.

Ahora mismo el Señor de la orden oscura jadeaba sobre la magnífica alfombra persa que cubría el suelo. Pasó un momento en el que se recuperó lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y se tumbó en su sillón favorito, de nuevo mirando el fuego, cuya luz era reflejada por cachos de cristal, haciendo que todo brillara como en un caleidoscopio.

Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Podía sentirlo por fin, lo que bloqueaba su contacto fue destruido de alguna forma. Respiró hondo y se sumergió en lo profundo de su mente.

El santuario de su memoria se materializó a su alrededor, era una réplica exacta de su mansión, Slytherin Manor. Estaba en el salón de baile, la eterna noche que reinaba ahí le dio la bienvenida dejando pasar los rayos lunares a través de los inmensos ventanales de hierro forjado. El recinto estaba vacío, solo un trono negro y ricamente ornamentado ocupaba el centro de éste; con paso firme y tranquilo se sentó.

-Ven a mí- dijo con su suave voz de barítono- ven a mí

Vio complacido como la gran puerta frente a él rechinaba, como si alguien del otro lado empujara para entrar.

-Ven a mí- repitió

La puerta se abrió y una silueta amorfa se arrastró por el suelo hasta tomar la forma de un lobo negro. Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño, preguntándose porqué Esa persona no mostraba su verdadera forma.

-Por fin acudiste a mí, me has evadido por mucho tiempo-la voz salió fría y miraba con indiferencia al ente oscuro

-¿evadirte?- el lobo respondió con una vocecita infantil de extraño tono, el sonido estaba distorsionado y no tenía género.

-No quieres enfrentar tus pecados, huyes de mí cada vez que te encuentro, ignorando el juramento que me hiciste, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-Yo…- la sombra se transformó en un pequeño cervatillo, blanco e inmaculado, sus orejitas se pegaban a su cabeza atemorizado. El señor oscuro se incorporó para acercarse al animal y pasó su mano sobre él, como si acariciara el aire que le rodeaba

-Solo está tu alma, el cuerpo debe estar contenido en otro lugar-el bello rostro del adulto se ensombreció- ¿permitiste que otro pusiera sus manos sobre ti? ¿o acaso te has vuelto débil por convivir con los asquerosos humanos que tanto amas?

Las palabras eran crueles y salían como si una serpiente las estuviera pronunciando, el pequeño animal dejó de lado su confusión, mostrándose irritado. Súbitamente se convirtió en una serpiente plateada que se elevó por encima de la cabeza del mago oscuro y le siseó mostrando sus colmillos.

-Tu carácter sigue igual que siempre por lo menos, espero que cuides bien a quien quiera que te tenga, porque voy a ir por ti- pasó su mano con delicadeza sobre las preciosas escamas, notando que brillaban como diamantes bajo la luz nocturna. Sintió lujuria correr por su cuerpo, prometiendo que cuando le tuviera de nuevo a su lado, lo encerraría para siempre junto a él, ésta vez haría que la oscuridad consumiera hasta el último atisbo de luz en el alma de su amante.- Para siempre, como siempre debió ser.

La serpiente se desvaneció con un ademán del Lord, quien regresó al mundo físico con nuevos planes trazándose en su mente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Aparecieron justo en la entrada de la residencia, todo estaba a oscuras y lleno de polvo, el olor a humedad era tan fuerte que hiso que Remus se mareara. Sirius dejó un momento a sus acompañantes para ir en busca del elfo doméstico que se encargaba del lugar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que siguiera ahí.

Buscó en la cocina y las habitaciones de la planta baja, luego subió al segundo piso; encontró a Kreacher en un pasillo, sacudiendo el retrato de su madre, quien hablaba con ese tono petulante que tanto detestaba, frotaba el marco dorado cuidadosamente, asintiendo a todo lo que le decía la odiosa mujer.

-¿Sigues esclavizando a éste pobre elfo, madre?- Sirius se acercó a la extraña pareja, Kreacher lo miraba con desagrado, pegando sus feas orejas a su cabeza.

Walburga, por otro lado, había cruzado sus delgados brazos, viendo a su hijo mayor con molestia, pero aun así no con la decepción a la que el hombre estaba acostumbrado. Se extrañó, ¿por qué su madre no gritaba como una banshee al verlo?, habría esperado eso, no la pose de reproche que ella ponía cada vez que se metía en problemas cuando era pequeño.

-Chico irrespetuoso, no le hables así a tu madre, ven aquí y saluda como te enseñé- dijo la señora Black, hablaba en serio, asustó a su hijo con esa actitud

Sirius caminó hacia ella con paso lento, listo para salir corriendo si esta recepción era una trampa, se plantó frente a su retrato y le hiso una reverencia con una mano en el pecho.

-Buen día tenga usted, madre- ella asintió con esa elegancia innata que poseían todos los Black

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Escapé de Azkaban, viviré aquí a partir de ahora

-¿Te buscan?

-Eso creo, confío en que permitirás que me quede

-Lo haré, me alegró mucho el saber que delataste a esa familia sangre sucia con el Lord Oscuro, el chico Potter jamás me agradó, así que ganaste mi perdón hijo mío- los puños del hombre se cerraron fuertemente, furioso por las palabras de esa vieja bruja, decidió no objetar y controlar su carácter, necesitaba paz y tranquilidad para sus invitados y para el niño que venía en camino. Dejaría que Walburga creyera que se había "reformado" mientras Remus daba a luz y arreglaba todo para irse lo más lejos posible.

Sin querer seguir hablando con la mujer, el nuevo amo de la casa cerró la cortina para cubrirla y colocó un hechizo silenciador sobre ella para que no los molestara o escuchara algo.

Llamó a sus acompañantes para después guiarlos hacia sus habitaciones. Acomodaron a Remus en el cuarto que había pertenecido a su hermano menor cuando el elfo de la familia terminó de limpiarlo. Hicieron que se recostara en la gran cama para que descansara, su tez estaba pálida y parecía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer consiente.

-Ponlo cómodo en lo que Kreacher va por provisiones, yo terminaré de limpiar y revisar que todo esté en orden- el profesor de cabello negro hiso caso a lo que el dueño de la casa le decía.

Con un suspiro, el ojinegro sacó su varita y llenó de agua un recipiente dorado; el hombre lobo permitió que le desnudaran, agradeciendo la tela húmeda que ahora limpiaba su piel y lo relajaba, el frescor de las sábanas era delicioso contra su afiebrado cuerpo.

-Está creciendo- la voz de Severus hiso que su cerebro volviera en sí. Sus manos sobaban su estómago, provocándole cosquillas- en un par de meses estará completamente desarrollado y seguirá creciendo de prisa, hasta recuperar la edad que tenía originalmente.

Cuando terminó de asearlo y arroparlo para que durmiera, el otro profesor se retiró a descansar, prometiéndole que él y Sirius regresarían para almorzar juntos.

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Las primeras semanas fueron las más complicadas, mareos, vómitos, cambios de humor y muchas otras cosas típicas del embarazo hicieron que el tranquilo castaño se pusiera insufrible, además de que sus instintos animales podían hacerlo peligroso.

A veces los pelinegros lo encontraban en una esquina de su habitación, devorando la carne casi cruda que exigía para las tres comidas, o agazapado entre las plumas de edredones y cojines que deshacía para construir una especie de nido debajo de la cama. Severus se había llevado varios sustos, debido a que el vínculo maternal que compartían ambos maestros ahora, hacía que el lobo quisiera retozar junto con la otra "madre" de su cachorro, se colaba dentro de la cama del pocionista y se frotaba desnudo contra él, hasta que las feromonas lo hacían soltar calurosos jadeos de placer, solo se controlaba un poco cuando estaba con Sirius, se acercaba para que lo acariciara como si fuera un gato o para que lo ayudara a asearse. Los instintos eran realmente interesantes y un poco aterradores.

Cuando se cumplió el mes, la barriga había crecido bastante, Remus tenía que aplicarse una pomada especial que Sev preparaba para que la piel desgarrada se regenerara, dormía todo el día y permanecía despierto hasta el amanecer, había pasado de comer carne semi cruda a comerla totalmente cruda y hasta beber la sangre del animal en cuestión, no salía de su cuarto ni abría las cortinas de las ventanas, se la pasaba tarareando melodías lentas al bebé dentro de él y le gruñía a todo el que quisiera acercársele.

En una de las ocasiones en las que el joven lobo había acudido a su lecho, el profesor pelinegro aprovechó para hacerle un examen físico. Palpó el abultado vientre, sorprendido del movimiento dentro de éste.

-Mi bebé- dijo con adoración, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad que brotaron fácilmente echando abajo su careta de seriedad

Después de un momento siguió con el chequeo, revisó cada aspecto detalladamente para ver que estuviera en óptimas condiciones, recorrió las caderas, se habían ensanchado para darle más espacio al feto, los huesos estaban bastante abiertos, la recuperación sería complicada. Hiso los cálculos y cayó en cuenta de que el parto podría ser también en luna llena y si así fuera la transformación podría ser bastante benéfica, el alumbramiento sería menos doloroso para el licántropo. Eso era bueno, una preocupación menos, ahora ya solo les quedaba el maldito de Dumbledore.

Los tres hombres habían preferido mantenerse incrédulos ante la reacción del anciano y el ataque efectuado en su contra, pensaron que solo había sido una fuerte impresión ligada a su vejez, pero no, Albus Dumbledore, aquel hombre honorable que lideraba el bando de la luz, admirado y respetado por sus valores y ética inquebrantables los había traicionado sin pensarlo dos veces. Al mes y medio de estarce ocultando en la casa Black, los hombres vieron con impotencia como el encabezado de la primera plana del Profeta proclamaba a Neville Longbottom como el Verdadero-Niño-Que-Vivió, según el artículo, el director de la escuela había declarado que Harry Potter solo había sido un señuelo para poder atacar y debilitar a Voldemort temporalmente, con absoluta seriedad contó los "verdaderos" hechos de esa noche a los impacientes reporteros: esa fatídico día los Potter murieron no por mano del Señor Oscuro sino la del propio Dumbledore, ¿la razón? Los Potter eran traidores, sirvientes de la oscuridad, espías al igual que sus amigos más cercanos Sirius Black, Severus Snape y Remus Lupin, los dos últimos, dijo, desaparecieron en cuanto el director descubrió sus verdaderas lealtades. Sirius casi sale corriendo a buscar a Albus, solo se detuvo gracias a que Severus le explicó que seguramente había dado esa declaración para hacerlos salir de su escondite, para motivarlos a buscarlo y así poder tenderles una trampa.

.

.

.

Remus se había estado sintiendo mal todo el día, no había podido dormir y se estaba ansioso; después de casi un mes con los instintos lupinos a flor de piel, por fin un poco de cordura se reflejaba en su mirada.

-Severus!- llamó en voz alta a su amigo, la espalda le dolía horrores y podía sentir como si algo quisiera salir de su vientre- ¡Severus, Sirius!, ¡por Merlín, vengan! – la gran cama en la que se hallaba en esos momentos comenzó a humedecerse debajo de él, los calambres en sus piernas eran muy molestos, sentía que su temperatura comenzaba a subir también. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y rechino los dientes cuando una dolorosa sensación atravesó su espina dorsal, provocando que se arqueara en una posición antinatural.

-Por Merlín!- escuchó la voz de alguien decir después de que una puerta se azotara- ¡Kreacher, llama a Sirius, que traiga a Greyback, Remus está por dar a luz!- el aludido sintió que lo tomaban y desnudaban su cuerpo, el sudor de su frente entró en sus ojos haciendo que se irritaran; parpadeó varias veces para aclararse la vista pero no pudo, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y su cuerpo a sentirse pesado, cerró los ojos un momento y todo se puso negro.

.

.

.

Carne, su carne estaba siendo destrozada, su cuerpo entero lo estaba siendo, huesos y músculos estirados, desgarrados para un propósito. Parir a su cría.

Remus podía sentir cómo la luna ayudaba a su cuerpo a volverse más fuerte para aguantar el parto, estaba tomando la forma de lobo en esos momentos al igual que su pareja, quien había acudido en cuanto le fue informado lo que ocurría; el sonido de sus huesos al quebrarse y reacomodarse era espeluznante, el hermoso pelo semi dorado crecía sobre su piel al igual que crecían garras y colmillos. En su agonía, el amable profesor sintió el hocico de su amante contra su rostro, la transformación estaba tardando más de lo normal debido al estado en el que se encontraba.

Cuando por fin estuvo en cuatro patas comenzó a pujar, podía sentir que ya casi estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, así que pidió ayuda a Fenrir con un chillido bajo; el macho alfa entendió , dándose a la tarea de lamer su entrada para dilatarla por completo y se alejó cuando ya estaba hecho; no podía hacer nada más, las lobas paren solas y sin ayuda, así que se fue a un rincón del cuarto al que ambos habían sido llevados por los otros adultos para sentarse a esperar.

.

.

.

Sirius paseaba de aquí para haya frente a la habitación en la que los lobos se encontraban, Severus aguardaba aparentemente más tranquilo sentado a un lado de la puerta, alerta de todo lo que se escuchaba por si hubiera complicaciones y tuviera que ayudar. Greyback les dijo que no se preocuparan, que el lobo de Remus era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que algo le pasara a él o al bebé y que de todas formas estaría con él para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, que lo único que debían hacer los tres era esperar a ver el resultado.

Eso les había dicho hace más de ocho horas, ocho horas en las que se la habían pasado acomodando otro cuarto para el maestro y el bebé, así como todo lo necesario para cuidar de ambos; necesitaban alguna señal de que todo había salido bien, de que el pequeño ya había nacido, cualquier cosa, pero no, en cambio, solo escuchaban uno que otro quejido junto con gruñidos bajos y silencios prolongados. Era desesperante.

-estas seguro de que todo está bien? Ya tardó mucho- dijo Black por décimo cuarta vez en la última hora, provocando que Severus lo viera con fastidio

-Está todo bien, de lo contrario Greyback ya nos habría avisado

-Pero y qué tal si lo intentó y no pudo porque Remus lo mato?!, ya viste cómo se puso con nosotros esta última semana!- el profesor se le quedo viendo como si estuviera loco y lo mando a sentarse junto a él, Sirius le obedeció a regañadientes y comenzó a apretar fuertemente la tela de su pantalón; al ver esto, Severus colocó su propia mano sobre la otra.

-Todo va a estar bien-dijo mirando al animago a los ojos, volteándose sin ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sirius sintió la necesidad de decir algo que le había estado dando vueltas por la cabeza desde que vivían juntos, pero no pudo hacerlo debido al grito bestial que se escucho de dentro de la habitación. Fue un aullido fuerte y lleno de energía seguido de un sonoro llanto.

Su niño por fin había regresado.


End file.
